The Beginning of The END
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Ok so the first 2 “chaps” are poll things but I’m too lazy to delete them. Basically this is about Natsu getting stuck in a lacrima for alotta years before being set loose on Hogwarts n’ stuff so yeah. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my second fanfic, and I know I'm still working on my other fanfic, but I had really bad writer's block and needed a change of scenery. So, being like a majorly huge fan of Fairy Tail, I decided to write a fanfic. I'm having a lot of different ideas rn, so I'm gonna make a voting system. If I get at least 3 opinions, I will be satisfied and create an actual story. So, without further ado, here are my ideas!**

 **1.** Natsu is turned into (spoiler) E.N.D. and decides to either leave FT or go train for a while and come back to FT. Either way, Fairy Tail will encounter him and some serious shtuff will go down.

 **2.** Natsu (and possibly others) will get transported to Hogwarts, and they will protect Harry or something.

 **3.** Ok, I personally really like this one, but Natsu is stuck in a lacrima and thousands of years later he is removed by he is stuck in his E.N.D. form and he teaches there. I read a fanfic about this, and totally adored it, so I wanted to create one of my own with a slightly different twist to it. And depending on the votes, some FT peeps may get trapped in lacrimas as well or create another Eclipse Gate or something idk...

 **4.** Natsu is transported to another world after the war with Tartaros (or Tenrou Island) and he is sent to Maximum Ride's world, where he is captured and experimented on.

 **5.** Natsu is sent to the future and placed in a new place called North America. Depending if you want a xover, I could add superheroes to the mix, but like I said, it's all your choice.

 **Any more good ideas that you want and feel free to let me know! Also, I need you to all understand this: _Natsu will most likely (99.999%) end up being OP,_ and _Natsu is too bad arse to be in love or have a harem._ I'm sorry if you have different opinions, but I just don't see Natsu being with anybody. He sees everybody as a family, and in all honesty, I couldn't agree more. Please RR and I'll do my best to incorporate anything and everything I can into this story! Thanks! Love you all! **

**Oh, P.S., if you can't tell, I'm obsessed with Natsu, sooo... yeaaahh... IM 1000000% FIRED UP FOR A FT FANFIC! LETS DO THIS!!**


	2. Poll results

**A/N: Ok, so it's been narrowed down to two options. The first one and third one are the options left, so it's either:**

 **1.** Natsu is turned into E.N.D. and stuff like that.

 **3.** Natsu gets stuck in a lacrima and is later taken out by those at Hogwarts.

 **If you wanna learn more about those, look at the previous page cuz I don't really feel like retyping the details, so yeah. I'm surprised I got so many reviews! Anyways, please Read and Review! And maybe I'll give some Supah awesome shoutouts later...**

 **love you all and thanks for being so supportive! I'd like to start this fanfic either tonight or tomorrow depending on how quickly I get reviews. Anyways, sKaEtrgrL out! Muah!**

 **Ok I had a last second idea: we _combine_ the ideas! Boom! Ok sorry I just thought of this like two seconds ago and I actually already updated this like 7-8 min ago so... yeah... your pick! Option 1, 3, or Both! Love u all! **


	3. The Beginning of END

**A/N: Alright, so it looks like I got a lot of likes for my option #3, so I'm sorry for those who don't like Harry Potter, but I think that's what this is gonna be. I'll probably keep the first 'chapter' up just in case I want to write another story or somebody else wants some ideas for a fanfic. If you ask me, I think you can create your own ideas based off of others (how else did we get different religions? Just sayin'). Anywhoooo... I'll do my best to make a nice chapter for you all! I mean it's like 3:00 am right now where I'm at but hey, if you can't sleep and want a fanfic to read, then make your own, right?**

 **Yeah, ok, anyways, ignoring my over the top ADHD issues... onto chapter one!**

 **Some super quick shoutouts to those who reviewed in order:**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte**

 **whynot3993**

 **EclipsingParadise**

 **GreekfanFT**

 **justtrynahelp**

 **Weeb Life**

 **And finally, Guest (hehe ok kick me in the face pls u stupid ADHD)**

 **So imma get started now, and for those who are unhappy with the results, oh well. Make ur own fanfic if you wanna complain. And last but not least, I'd like to point out: THIS CENTERS AROUND NATSU, NOT ANYBODY ELSE. Potter is cool, and he'll almost be like a Fairy Tail's Lucy... no offense to any Lucy fans out there, but I'm not exactly her biggest fan... (too much of an airhead for me) but please don't take offense to any of this I've just seen WAAAYY to many NaLu fics and I don't think I can do it anymore. So, sorry, but I'm afraid Natsu just ain't gonna have romance in this story. I just don't see him being that way. Alright, enough ranting! You all probably hate me rn so I'll get on with the story! Yayayayaya!!**

This takes place after Tartaros arc/ end of season 8 in anime. AU ending in this tho, so not hating ok?

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the E.N.D. (see what I did there?)**

Death stared him in the face. They thought they had won. Yet here he was, watching as the only father he ever knew fell to the ground, as if the earth was a pit of cooling lava swallowing him whole.

Natsu watched as Igneel was brutally slaughtered by Acnalogia.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? His father, his teacher, the only past Natsu seemed to have left, and he was gone.

Natsu fell to his knees as Mard Geer **(I think?)** laughed ruthlessly at the sullen look on Natsu's face.

"Hahahahaha! Do you think that we won't win? There are hundreds of FACE's out there! Magic will be erased from existence, this continent perishing within itself! You will all fail miserably, as you already have. E.N.D. will rise again! Our guild master will be brought forth from the ashes of that pathetic dragon down there, and Zeref will fall as he has wished of-"

A flaming fist cut Mard Geer off mid-sentence, his demonic face exploding with pain as he flew across the battlefield.

Natsu stood, his fist still smoldering and outstretched, almost as if he just flawlessly pitched a baseball and won the game, though he sure didn't feel like it. His salmon hair shadowed his eyes, his mouth agape as he panted heavily. Tears still rolled down his face, but he no longer seemed to be sad.

Natsu was angry. And Mard Geer has just made the situation so much worse.

"You... you decide to insult my friends..." Natsu slowly began to walk over to the still fallen Mard Geer, "Even though some of them may have just been slain in battle by your heartless demons..." The heat in the area rose to exponential heights, as if they were standing in the sun, "And you laugh as my childhood mentor is brutally _murdered_ in front of my very eyes..." The ground began to melt like hot sand melting into glass;

" _I will kill you for everyone you and your allies slaughtered tonight."_

Mard Geer was, for the very first time, _frightened._ He could feel the pain this so called _human_ was radiating, Natsu's magical energy practically rolling off him in waves. Something else lay beneath that magic though, something dark, and something hateful that was seeking vengeance.

' _It couldn't be... he was never released from the book, so it's impossible...'_ Realization slowly began to hit Mard Geer, but he couldn't finish his final though as he was lifted into the air by a strong hand, his flesh burning away as he tried to free himself of the invincible grasp of Fairy Tail's Salamander.

"M.. cy..." Mard Geer received no response. He repeated himself once more, using what little vocal chords he had left.. "Mer...cy... please..."

Natsu turned his head back to the fallen dragon, and the heat slowly died away. Mard Geer was dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the molten battlefield, his hand reaching up towards his damaged throat.

"I'm not giving you mercy. I just have a duty to fulfill for Igneel. For my dad."

Mard looked at Natsu, and thought he could barely speak, he managed to ask "What?"

Natsu turned around, cinders and ashes floating around him, "Igneel wouldn't want me to seek revenge. He would ask me to become a better person for him, and if I killed somebody, even a lowly scumbag like you, I'd be no better than what lies in front of me, now would I?" Natsu's olive-like eyes were a deep charcoal-black with the flames of death seemingly dancing around him. With that, Natsu walked away, leaving a baffled demon behind and an ice-make companion who bore witness to what had occurred.

However, just like Natsu had his goals, Gray had some of his own. Ice erupted from his hand, and the next second the demon was trapped in glowing-baby pink ice. With a final kick, Gray watched as the ice turned to glittering particles that melted into the intensely heated air. Nodding, Gray followed his fire-eating companion, who had not turned back to bear witness what occurred.

The only thing on Natsu's mind was his once-again lost father, but this time, there was no bringing Igneel back.

An average height man with black hair and Greek-styled clothes watched from above. E.N.D. had stirred in his seemingly never-ending slumber. It was almost time, but some adjustments were going to need to be made. Natsu was undoubtedly strong, but he needed a truly never ending pit of magic to truly defeat Zeref. Looking at the worn-book that Mard Geer had clutched before he took his dying breath, Zeref sighed.

"I'm sorry... Natsu... my brother..." With a wave of his hand, the book slowly began to crystallize from the bottom up. With slumped shoulders, Zeref turned his back on the demolished land, muttering under his breath, "We will meet soon... far sooner than you think..." And with that, Zeref disappeared in a swirling vortex of pure darkness.

Natsu smiled at his teammates that he saw around him. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gramps, Laxus, Elfman, Happy, Juvia, Bixlow, Evergreen, Romeo, everybody that he hoped to see from the guild. Thankfully they didn't have to see too much of the true war zone that lay on the other half of the cube.

At least most of Natsu's family survived, and he could learn to move on.

He was enveloped into a hug surprisingly by Gajeel, and Natsu looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer with pride for his guild. They were going to live for another day, and that meant something to them.

Just as everyone started heading towards the guild, they heard a voice yelling from the skies.

Wendy flew down with Carla holding onto her. Everyone smiled at the newcomers, only to scrunch their brows in confusion as she seemed to run right past them. Following the girl with their eyes, they saw a salmon-haired boy who could not move. His legs were stuck, some sort of crystal similar to Gray's Devil-Slayer magic enveloping his feet. Natsu swung his arms side to side, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

Everyone rushed over, their eyes-wide and filled with fear. The crystal greedily began to cover Natsu, it overtaking his calves.

"What's happening?"

"No, help him!"

"We have to get him out of this weird lacrima!"

"Don't touch it! For all we know we could get stuck in there too!"

"Who care, lets help the punk out!"

Everybody yelled as they pulled Natsu's arms and feet, trying to remove the growing rock.

Natsu couldn't do this. By the time Fairy Tail stopped pulling, the lacrima was up to his waist. He was far too heavy to pick up by now, so the only thing the guild members could do was either scream in horror or shoot at Natsu's legs with whatever spells they had.

Nothing worked.

With just his head remaining out, Natsu spoke while he could. He hurt a lot, but he had to do tell them goodbye. For everyone's sakes. "Everyone, listen up." Tears began to flow from some of the members' eyes. "I wanted to say thankyou. Thankyou for taking me in when I had nowhere to go. Thankyou for showering me, for feeding me, for befriending me. Thankyou for teaching me life lessons, and how to say please and thankyou, though you all seem to complain about how I never do." A couple light chuckles were heard amongst those crying. The lacrima has completely surrounded everything but his face, almost as if saying: _finish this for them._ "Most of all: thankyou for loving me. Thankyou for loving me no matter how many times I screwed up or annoyed you. I know that I'm probably gonna be leaving, maybe forever, and... and..." Natsu gave his signature grin as the lacrima closed in on his face. "Don't cry for me. Do me a favor, and Live for me. That's what Fairy Tail does! I love you all so much!" And with that, Natsu was swallowed whole by the lacrima, tears rolling down his face as he smiled, his brow crunched up in pain even though he tried to hide it.

And for many, many years, Natsu was for once in his life, alone.

 **Ok, ik ik this was a super depressing chapter. HOWEVER, I'm still not tired yet. It's like 4:20 right now, and you know what? I'll start on the second chapter! We'll see if I post it, but if I don't post it within an hour or two then I'll post it when I wake up (whenever that'll be). So yeah. Sorry for the feels and cliffhanger, but I promise it'll get sooo much better, ok? I'll do my best to make you all happy so let's we what happens, ok? And sorry if Natsu was a little OOC, I just wanted people to feel like he was addressing everybody, ya know? Like I said earlier, I've got super bad ADHD so I can't stay on one thing for very long. That's why you probably won't see super drawn out battle scenes in this story. I'm sorry, but I really just can't do those. They take WAAAYYY too much patience, and I just don't have it. Anyways, enough ranting and I'll see y'all later alright? Yep.**

 **SWIMMER RULE: EAT BANANAS. POTASSIUM.**


	4. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: Ok, so I reread the last chapter and I noticed a few mistakes, so I'm sorry about that, but hey, I know I don't like cliffhangers. Sure they're fun to make, but not so much fun to read. However, I feel that cliffhangers are the only way to keep someone interested in a story, soo... in all honesty, the cliffhangers will probably continue. Tomorrow is a big time cleaning day in my house, so I'm trying to get as many chapters in tonight before my parents wake me up asking me to clean my room. I don't want to, but I have to, especially since we're thinking of moving after living in the same house for who knows how many years. Anyways, getting back on topic, I'm gonna see how far we get. It's currently 4:44 am, and I seriously have no clue if I'm gonna pass out in the middle of this. Keep in mind that I'm making these chaps in the middle of the morning/night, so don't hate on any crappy spelling or lame endings you get tonight, alright? I'm too tired right now, but I feel like I should at least _try_ to get another chapter in tonight. Anyways, since nobody has read the previous chapter that I literally _just_ published, there aren't gonna be any shoutouts this time around. And as for the random swim advice on the end of the previous chapter, I'm a swimmer. So yeah. Eat your bananas children. **

**Now on with the story! (I'll try to make it a little longer than the last chapter)**

 **Chapter 2: Waking Up**

Natsu didn't know how long he was there, trapped with his eyes closed. His neck really hurt though, it was tilted in a really uncomfortable position. He felt like he'd been stuck for forever, hearing new voices all the time and not being able to see them. He should've 'died' with his eyes open, gosh dang it!

However, it wasn't meant to be.

After what felt like a millennia, Natsu heard a conversation that actually relatively interested him. It sounded like some men and women, but he couldn't really decipher how many there were, so he just listened as best as he could.

"... looks like a painful smile..." One woman said.

"...Must really hurt... neck all twisted like that." A slimy sounding male voice replied.

"...Pink Hair?!?!..."

Natsu couldn't listen to that new random guy talk like that! He used all his might to crack his eyes, even if it was just a little bit. He could see four shadows, two male on the left and two female on the right.

Natsu practically yelled out in his mind: " _IT'S SALMON COLOURED HAIR, THANKYOU VERY MUCH!"_ The shadows seemed to reel back in shock, or at least that's what Natsu presumed they did. How was he supposed to know when all he could do was squint into the baby pink light?

"...my goodness..." One of the random ladies murmured.

"...His eyes... moving around..." The slimy man said.

One of the strict ladies sounded very smug as she responded, "Gryffindor... must have heard you..."

The nicer lady seemed to be trying not to laugh as this 'Gryffindor' flung random words out of his mouth.

"Well... hear him, Hufflepuff."

The next thing Natsu knew, he was being moved. As to where, he had no idea.

 **Typing on my phone and can't do cool squiglies...**

Natsu hadn't heard voices in forever. He was beyond bored, but hey, that's what happens when you're stuck in a magical pink crystal for who knows how long. Ever since those four random people, there were only two voices he'd heard since then: one being some very old- sounding guy who seemed to be a taller version of Gramps if the shadow was anything to go by, and the other person saying something about being a riddle. Natsu never really liked riddles though, they were always too much work.

Anyways, it came as a surprise when Natsu heard zipping past his face and shouting in the Danky old room he was in. With no clue what was going on, and being in such a desperate mood to do something _other_ than sit in a lacrima for forever, Natsu tried to open his eyes, and when he did his eyes opened wider without even realizing it.

There was crap _everywhere._ Like seriously, talk about hoarder issues. There were mountains of random items for what seemed to be miles, and Natsu has no clue what he was supposed to be seeing.

What seemed to give Natsu the bug-eyes in the first place was the fact that everything was on _fire_ and people were flying around on- _oh my gosh are those brooms?!?! What the heck did I miss out on?!?!_

Natsu couldn't believe what was going on. What confused Natsu even more was the random fluffy-haired girl staring at him intently. Like _really_ staring him down. Natsu didn't know what he did, but when he first saw the girl she practically flew back into a pile of chairs. _Youwch._

When the girl inched forwards after a good couple of minutes, Natsu seemed to raise an eyebrow, which probably looked rediculous on his still smiling and semi-squinting face.

The girl seemed totally flabbergasted but noticed the fire inching towards us. She pounded on the lacrima with her fists _really_ hard, which didn't help Natsu's already extremely sensitive hearing. _'I'm not that deaf, but now I know what Happy's fish feel like.'_ Natsu felt a slight pang in his heart at missing his best friend, but he couldn't worry about the blue exceed right now. He could get out of here! Well, that is if this chick would stop banging on his magical crystal!

When the fire got too close, the girl gave a pleading look, mouthed something, and flew off on a broomstick like her buddies. Natsu didn't know what she said, nor did he really care. The fire was practically swallowing the lacrima now, and Natsu tingled in excitement. Wait, _tingled?_ Did that mean... _he could move?!?!_

With all the strength Natsu could pull from the fire and the lacrima, Natsu began to squirm. He tried to do his wiggle dance, which somehow appeared to be working. There was only fire in the room now as the people had disappeared and everything in the room was being eaten alive by the flickering flames that jumped in excitement when a wooden chair would crack.

Natsu, however, was determined. He could get out. He could be _free._ Maybe. But he had to try. He was a Fairy Tail mage, after all, so he couldn't just stop and give up! So Natsu continued his horrendous dancing assault on the lacrima, trying to eat any flame that may have somehow miraculously made their way inside the overgrown crystal. Little did Natsu realize that he was _consuming_ the lacrima, expanding his magic beyond physically possible. He was a never-ending pit as he consumed butch flames and crystal particles, never stopping for a second.

After what felt like forever for a teen but three seconds for a really bored teen that had been stuck in a lacrima for a very long time, Natsu was free.

 **"YES!! HAHAAHHAHAHAAAAA!! BEAT THAT YOU STUPID LACRIMA! TSH, I'M FINALLY FREEEE!!!"** Natsu couldn't stop yelling and jumping all over the room, kissing the dusty, burning floor and furniture.

 _Oh yeah..._ Natsu cheekily smiled and devoured the flames in one breath, burping contentedly after a hearty meal.

"Wow. I really needed that. Now, off to see where we're going next!" Without a second thought, Natsu left the 3/4 destroyed room behind, unintentionally letting a book out into the world as well, with it's wielder still grasping the book tightly.

"I'm coming Natsu... and we shall see how much stronger you've grown..." The man gave a slight chuckle before walking out of the forest, his Greek-styled clothes and messy black hair still crisp and fresh...

 **Ok, so it's like 5:32 now, but keep in mind that I did this on my phone and my parents kept waking up so yeah. Sorry for any mistakes, but oh well, and if you're all luck then I'll post again after I deal with a day of H(! for cleaning.**

 **IMPORTANT:Now for those who want an explanation as to what happened earlier, it was from the Deathly Hallows in the Room off Requirement. Basically, Natsu was bought and ended up being put into there when nobody knew what to do with him. So when Harry and Draco and his goons came in, I figured I'd give it a little twist. I'd like to say that this starts earlier than the Hallows, but I'll need to figure out where it fits in at. And the chick that Natsu was complaining about was Hermione, btw. So yeah. Read and Review and hopefully I can get back to this when I'm not asleep/cleaning! So love u all and**

 **GET ALL FIRED UP FOR SOME SERIOUSLY AWESOME FANFIC SHIZ!**

 **Ok now I'm satisfied ok gn y'all...**


	5. Chapter 3: Dreams Can Become Reality

**A/N: Alright, I think I just about finished cleaning up now, so I'm taking advantage of what little time I've got. This chapter is going to be a little confusing, but I'll do my best to explain anything that might've been unclear at the end. Alrighty, onto chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: Dreams can Become Reality**

Ron continued to poke the frizzy-haired girl next to him. She had fallen asleep mid-sentence a couple minutes ago, and neither Harry nor Ron knew why.

As Rob reached out to poke her soft cheek once again, Hermoine chose that moment to sit bolt upright, her eyes flying open and staring into nothingness.

"EEEK!!" Ron gave a very un-manly shrill, recoiling as if he'd been burnt. "Bloody hell smart girl! What happened to you? You fell asleep in the middle of talking about some booger-monster." Hermoine gave no reply.

 _It was a dream... but it felt so real! That poor boy... he was stuck, and nobody could help him._ Ron waved his hand in front of Hermoine, still receiving no reply. _But what were those wires lumps coming out of his head? And why were his eyes... rose gold? It must've been the rock he was inside, but still! He needs help, and I just **know** he's inside of Hogwarts. It **had** to be real. _

"Hermoine, correct? Are you alright?" Hermoine snapped up at the new voice, coming eye-to-eye with Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter!

"Umm... yeah. Sorry, just a strange dream is all." Hermoine gave a slight nod to the boys before leaving the compartment in the train. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure we're approaching Hogwarts, and I need to change." With that, Hermoine turned on her heel and left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as he watched Hermoine disappear around the corner. "It's like she was in a trance of some sort!"

Harry nodded. "She's strange, I'll give you that. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something important that happened in that dream of hers..."

 **Stupid phone won't make squiggles...**

A woman by the name of Professor McGonagall led the new students through the halls, blabbing in about Hogwart's history. However, there were six people who didn't care. Well, five of them didn't.

One was a pale-blonde haired boy with two relatively chunky boys following behind him, all three chuckling under their breaths at some inside joke.

The other two who didn't really care were Ron and Harry, but they were focused on someone else, someone who should've been crawling all over this history lesson.

Hermoine followed along in the back, her eyes slowly wandering as she thought of her dream. It was too strange, even for her, and she knew she never had a crazy enough imagination to come up with something like _that_. So, with that stuck on her mind, Hermoine walked through the corridors, accidentally continuing up the stairs as they began to move while the rest of the class had taken a hard right.

Ron and Harry had stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the wandering poofy-haired girl. "We can't leave her."

"Well we'll get into trouble if we're caught, Harry!"

Ron began to reluctantly follow Harry along, both of them watching Hermoine round a corner. When she disappeared from their sight, Harry and Ron bolted up the stairs before said stairs had the chance to move.

And their undercover mission begun. They followed Hermoine throughout the school, watching her approach a wall. She frowned at it. She lifted a hand to the wall, and the boys stood still as a door appeared with the contact of Hermoine's hand.

Gasping, Hermoine walked in, Ron and Harry quickly trying to follow, but to no avail. The door disappeared, and the two newfound friends stood dumbfoundedly outside, waiting for what would happen next.

 **More imaginary squiglies...**

Hermoine gaped at the room in front of her. It was the same room that had burnt in her dreams! There were towers upon towers of items, but she ignored it all. She began to walk to where she remembered seeing the pink-haired boy.

As she approached where she remembered him last, she frowned.

The crystal was not there. _No! I'm too close to give up now! It wasn't some dream! "_ It wasn't some fairy tale!" And with those words erupting from Hermoine's mouth, an ethereal glow emitted from across the room. It was a bright pink, and hints of golden light could be seen through it as well.

With newfound determination, Hermoine raced across the room, coming to a stop when she saw it. She found _him._ It was the boy, still smiling into nothingness, his eyes forever crying. Studying him closer, Hermoine looked to where the tears had originated from and gasped. His eyes were _gold._ They looked like melted gold that trickled down into a never ending abyss of charcoal-black pupils.

With no clue what to do, Hermoine fell to her knees, wracking herself in sobs. _This poor boy... his eyes really did open..._

With her head in her hands, she didn't notice the boy look down at her with pity. " _It's not your fault. Thankyou for visiting me..."_ Hermoine bolted up, looking at the boy. His smile seemed less painful now, and far more genuine.

"Did you... did you really just talk to me?" Hermoine gasped, looking at the boy. His brows seemed to slightly pull together in confusion before his eyes went even wider than before.

" _You can hear me?"_ Hermoine nodded. _"Wait, SERIOUSLY?!?!"_ Another nervous nod. " _I can finally be FREE!!! Mind getting me some fire?"_ Hermoine went from total shock to utter confusion.

"Fire? Why would you need fire? Isn't that what almost killed you in the first place?" Hermoine questioned the boy, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _Psh, like fire could ever kill me. Anyways, the one I supposedly ate when I got out of this thing, you know the one that was burning this entire place down? That was really yummy fire. Can you get me some?"_ Hermoine blinked a few times before nodding. Within five minutes she'd found a match and an ancient looking torch, quickly lighting it.

"So, what now?"

With an evil grin, the still frozen boy replied. " _Just hold it up to my face, will ya?"_ And as Hermoine did so, the fire turned into a stream of orange-golden light, quickly disappearing into the giant pink rock.

Hermoine stood still, unsure of what to do. After a good ten minutes, something finally began to happen. The crystal began to disappear, starting at the mouth of the boy.

Within about three minutes, the crystal was gone, completely devoured by the pink- haired boy. And with that said, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Ah, thanks for the grub! And for getting me outta that lacrima! Wow, how long have I been in there?" The boy gave a cheeky smile and placed his hands around his scarf, before his face visibly paled.

"Are you ok?" Hermoine frowned as the golden-eyed boy began to run in circles, staring at his body with total shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"How old am I?!?!" He quickly grabbed Hermoine before violently shaking her back and forth, his head lolling along with hers.

"You... lookkk... twelve... whyyyyyy..." Hermoine answered his question as the shaking finally stopped.

"Whyyyy... I can't be young! If anything I should be older!" The boy grabbed his soft pink hair, collapsing to his knees. As he did so, Hermoine noticed something sticking out of the boy's head.

"Ummm... what are those on your head?" The boy gave a bewildered look before feeling where Hermoine had pointed. A look of horror crossed his face as he pulled hard on the two unknown objects.

"What is happening to me?!?! First I de-age and now I've got horns! Look at this!" The boy rammed his head towards Hermoine, a mere inch or so away from her face. Sure enough, two golden horns lay rested within his soft hair. Reluctantly, Hermoine reached out and stroked one, and the boy jolted back. He gasped as he stroked one, his eyes slightly rolling into his head. "NO!! NOT ANOTHER WEAKNESS!!!" He started spinning around in circles, making sure there weren't any new attatchments.

"Wait... you said you were de-aged... how old were you in the first place?" Hermoine questioned with a raised eyebrow, earning a cheeky smile and a neck rub from the boy.

"Yeah... I was originally 17, give or take..." He then began to walk away towards the door.

"Wait WHAT?!?!" Hermoine quickly chased after him, wanting more answers.

"Ah ah ah, no questions until I see your Master."

"Master? Oh, you mean our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, yeah double door, can you take me to him?"

With that said, Hermoine stomped on his foot before walking ahead and out the door, tripping over two boys in the process. The crystal boy stopped dead in his tracks and did the only reasonable thing to do in a situation like this. He laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! You tripped over easedroppers!! Hahahahaha... wait... what are you two pickle-faces doing here?" Crystal Boy grabbed ahold of the collars of both boys that were stuck under Hermoine, who had quickly picked herself up off the floor. Crystal Boy's eyes gained flashes of red in them before his eyes turned to an olive green with golden specs floating within his irises.

Hermoine gasped and pointed at the boy. "Your eyes! They aren't gold anymore!"

Crystal Boy quickly dropped the boys and ran back into the room, coming out with a mirror. He glanced at his eyes before glaring at the mirror, then chucking it across the hall. The hand mirror fell down who knows how far before a solid _CRACK_ and _OWW!_ could be heard downstairs. The kids just stared at Crystal Boy with shock while said boy paced back and forth, glaring as if he didn't just injure some random person.

"I can't believe this! First, I'm young, then I've got horns, and now I've got golden flecks in my eyes! Look at this!" He ran up to Harry, opening his eyelid with his fingers to show Harry what he meant. Harry only nodded before the Crystal Boy turned around, hands thrown wildly into the air.

Ron and Harry just stared at Hermoine like _Who is this guy?_

Hermoine rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, before she curtly asked "Has the feast started yet?" The two boys shook their heads. "Then we have time. We need to find a teacher to take us to Professor Dumbledore. If my calculations are correct, we should have another hour before we are sorted."

With that, Hermoine walked off, the three boys following behind her.

Ron however couldn't contain his curiosity. "Why is your hair pink?"

And with those few words, Crystal Boy stomped his foot and balled his fists, smoke coming off of them. They all stared at him as he yelled "MY HAIR'S NOT PINK!! IT'S SALMON!!" And with that the boy stormed away, huffing smoke out of his nostrils.

 _Okay..._ so obviously this was a very unique boy, and he did _not_ like it when people claimed his hair was pink.

After what felt like a millennia for the first years and two seconds for now dubbed 'Crystal Boy', the group of four finally found not just a teacher, but Dumbledore himself. He smiled at the children before his eyes wandered to the miraculous boy. His eyes went wide and his smile fail terds a little bit before he promptly whistled. Crystal Boy dropped to his knees, covering his ears while an owl flew in and landed on a nearby statue.

With a stern, yet kind voice, Dumbledore pulled a paper out and scribbled something onto it before handing it to the owl. "Take this to McGonagal immediately. Tell her the feast has been delayed." And with the tap of his wand on the letter, the nocturnal bird was gone, flying down the halls at an unreal pace.

Dumbledore looked at the boy who was shakily getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize you had such sensitive hearing. Please, follow me and we will help you figure out your current situation."

The three first years looked at eachother with wide eyes at the _sir_ bit of the one sided conversation before they promptly followed Crystal Boy and Dumbledore. They wanted some answers as well.

Within a few minutes, everyone was standing quietly within Dumbledore's office. Crystal Boy looked a little nauseous from the magical stairs, but everybody was staring intently at either Dumbledore or Crystal Boy. Dumbledore spoke first.

"I'm Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of this headschool. Might I ask who you are, young man?"

Crystal Boy only gave a wide smile. "Well that's an easy question. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, King of Fire Dragons, and mage of the one and only Fairy Tail!"


	6. Chapter 4: The Past Catches Up2Da Future

**A/N: Alright, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Also, sorry for the _fail terds_ at the end of last chapter. Ik ik my spelling could be a lot better; HOWEVER, I am a lazy butt and don't feel like going back to fix the chapters. Anyways, somebody asked me to do NaLu with Lucy waiting in the Celestial World. Sorry NaLu, but I'm not doing it. The answer: somebody earlier had asked Natsu to go through this adventure alone, so first come first serve in my rule book. And in my opinion, Natsu doesn't really belong with anybody. If you wanna see a NaLu story of this then the story that inspired me to write this is called _Like Yesterday._ My phone is being a butthole right now though so I forgot who the author was... (so sorry if you're reading this author person!!...) Anyways, I just finished with a swim meet (that we lost, btw) and I figured since it's raining outside rn and my parents are giving me 30 minutes to do whatever before cleaning, I'm going to take advantage of that and try to update within the leftover 15 min I have after eating pizza and typing this silly little note that no one will read. Alrighty, I'm done ranting about stupid crap so let's see how far we get!**

 **Oh and P.S. my friend got angry at me about all my Harry Potter facts being wrong, and I'm sorry if they (probably) are, but this is _my_ fanfic so I'm gonna change this to suit how I feel it should go. If ya don't like, then don't read m'kay? I don't like haters and don't have the time to listen to their bull crap, so yeah. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AFTER ALL...**

Chapter 4: The Past Catches Up to The Future **(or is it the other way around...?)**

"You said your name...was Natsu Dragneel?" Dumbledore seemed a little nervous around the boy while Hermione stared open-mouthed, unable to comprehend that she was standing in front of yet _another_ living legend.

"Natsu Dragneel, as in Fire Dragon Prince, Son of Igneel: the Fire Dragon King, and the Savior of Earth?!" Hermoine seemed like her eyes were going to roll out of her head and her tongue were to be ripped out of her throat.

"Umm... I don't know about this whole _Savior of Earth_ thingy, but I'm from Earthland. So, whatever this place is, it's not Fiore... is it?" Natsu seemed extremely confused before his face lit up. "Is this like Edolas?"

Hermoine seemed dumbfounded, which didn't suit her at _all_ , so she was ready to ask Natsu as many questions as possible, but Dumbledore had other ideas in mind.

"Natsu, Earthland was what Earth was called over 3,000 years ago. It's 1997 **(when the book came out).** You've been trapped Natsu, and handed down over the years to trustworthy people descended from your guild. I myself am descended from that Laxus Dreyar fellow that took over for a Mr. Makarov. I am also a descendant of a Mrs. Mirajane Strauss. So, whether you knew of them or not, they entrusted their children and great- grandchildren and so forth to protect you. However you were forgotten over time, left in the Room of Requirement, and stayed there for a very long time. I believe that a student of mine" Dumbledore frowned at the thought of that unnamed student, "had come in and seen you before he was chased out by a teacher at this school. When she saw you, I was summoned and as soon as I laid eyes on you, I remembered what had become a legend amongst my family. _You were that legend, Natsu. Now, you will be remembered."_

 _Natsu seemed shocked at this newfound information. First off, this old guy was descended from_

 _Laxus and MIRAJANE?!?! _Since when did they hook up? _Well apparently while I was stuck in a rock..._ Natsu thought grumpily.

Secondly, he was a legend? But he was alive and still is, right?

Natsu looked at Dumbledore before frowning at him and stomping towards the door. "I don't believe you. Until you have proof that I'm in the future and my guild mates are long gone, I'm not going to loisten to you talk about the impossible." Before Natsu could walk out, Dumbledore said something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"But Mr. Dragneel, you are the imbodiment of impossible itself, are you not...?" Dumbledore seemed to give a slightly smug smile when Natsu tensed at the name, "Zere-"Don't say another word, yet alone another vowel. I know who you speak of, but I am _not_ one of his _things._ Compare me to one again... _and I might just snap your neck."_ The last part was unsaid, but the look given to Dumbledore was enough to make the headmaster pale in fear. The students looked onwards, shocked that Hogwart's greatest wizard seemingly cowered in fear at this newfound boy, who was their age nonetheless!

 **(2 second break for you, probably a good couple hours for me...and sorry about the random italics (if they're still there), my phone is being a butt and I keep trying to fix it...)**

Before any more thoughts could occur, Natsu sighed. "Ah, well. I'm not used to people talking about my past battles. How 'bout we restart, m'kay? I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I would like to post a job to get help home. I don't have any jewel with me, but whoever _does_ help me will become a lifelong friend, deal?" Natsu have a super cheesy smile before sticking his hand out to an almost normal Dumbledore. Tentatively taking it, the older man gave a small smile before turning to the other students.

"Children, Mr. Dragneel and I have some business to attend to really quick, so we will meet you down in the dining hall, Alright? We'll have Mr. Filch take you all down ok?" With that, Dumbledore quickly shuffled the three children out of the office before turning back to Natsu with a serious look. "Natsu, I need you to tell me everything you remember."

 **Some tabby stuff... gonna sleep now n load in the morning...**

 **Ok, so I wanted to continue this chapter like REALLY badly, but I didn't want to break the little promise that I said above. Even though it's no longer morning, it's still the same day, and I felt designated to upload this "chapter", if you can even call it that. I learned today that we're moving and so I was stuck doing some deep cleaning and stupid crap like that all day. So if I don't upload this week then don't blame me, m'kay? It's my birthday this week and it's gonna be hectic as it is with my fam and I packing all of our crap up, plus me getting braces and this huge test I've got on my bday, so yeah. I'm sorry about this short little chap, but I figured it's better than nothing, and I promised myself that I'd try to update once a week. I'll do my best to maintain that goal for you all, so let's see if it'll last. Hopefully I'll see you sooner rather than later, and I'm gonna go catch some z's and hopefully I'll be able to update. So yeah. Goodnight, get some sleep, and ReadReview! It makes me extra happy knowing people are enjoying this silly lil' story of mine, so yeah! Love you all and muah!**


	7. Chapter 5: The New Newbie

**A/N: Ok, so a quick shoutout to BloodRedJay for being like the only person to actually leave a review. Lately I've been pretty busy and I feel like what with me moving and just getting braces out on today I haven't had the chance to write/update anything, so it means a lot that at least one person still finds this story relatively interesting. Anyways, I plan on doing a good 1-3 chapters tonight because I pretty much already know that I'm not gonna get any sleep What with my teeth feeling like they're gonna fall out. Anyways, I'll try to make the chaps nice and long for y'all, m'kay? And if I get another review and I'm not busy sometime this week, then I'll upload another chapter, yeah? I mean I'll probably upload another anyways, but reviews make me happy and I feel like this story is starting to go down the toilet... Anyways, I'll try my best to incorporate a whole bunch of stuff into this chap tonight and if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**ALSO, some peeps are getting confused with what's going on here, so I'll give a quick explanation: Basically, Natsu got trapped in a lacrima because Zeref encased the E.N.D. book in a lacrima. If you've read the manga or know all the info from wiki (like muah), then you know that Natsu is connected to the boom itself. That's why Igneel wouldn't let Natsu open or destroy the book. So when Zeref encased the book, Natsu was encased as well. Zeref has encased himself as well, but that's not important right now. What's important is that Natsu was brought back to the guild and passed down in the Dreyar/Strauss family for thousands of years, and he was eventually forgotten in the Room of Reauirement(RoR). Later on, Hermoine somehow has a vision of what could have ended up happening, and she felt that it would happen if she didn't do something about it. So, being the genious she is, Hermoine found the RoR and freed Natsu before the time she was supposed to in her vision. I hope that makes a little sense. Like in other words, instead of Hermoine freeing Natsu during the Deathly Hallows, she frees him before their first year feast. I hope this helps a little bit. Like BloodRedJay said in the comments, it's sorta like Natsu time travelled, cuz he's got no recollection of anything that happened while he was in the lacrima. I mean, he has some moments where he _heard_ people, but that's about it. **

**I really really REALLY hope this helps out with the confusion. If you're still having trouble understanding the concept, then feel free to leave a review and I'll do my best to make y'all happy.**

 **Also, if you guys want something specific to happen in this fic, then let me know. If it doesn't interfere too much with the course I'd like to take this story to, then I'll try to incorporate it. However, if it's any sort of romance between Natsu and some other dude/chick, I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry, but I'll repeat myself for the umpteenth time, NATSU JUST DONT DO ROMANCE. He's just to dense to get it. I mean, he's totally awesome, but I just don't see him with anyone. _Maybe_ Lisanna, but to be blunt she's dead in this fic, as well as everybody else. **

**So, if you're all done listening to this bull crap never ending Author's Note, then I'll gladly get started on tonight's chapter! It's currently 10:26, so let's see how much I can do. Ready? Go!**

Chapter 5: The New Newbie

Dumbledore closed the door behind him before turning to Natsu, who had gone from a semi-cheery smiling boy to a look of seriousness, something that would scare the living daylights out of anybody with common sense.

Being Natsu, he got straight to the point. "How do you know Zeref? What do you want with him, and what do you want with _me?"_ Natsu glared as Dumbledore sat down in his large leather seat, his head in his hands.

"Mr. Dragneel, there are some... legends that were passed down throughout my family. I'm not totally sure if they're true, but I'd like to tell them to you if I may." When Natsu nodded approval, Dumbledore continued. "Long ago, in a land that was once called Fiore, was a man named Zeref. He was not just a dark wizard, but _the_ Dark Wizard, a man who killed hundreds of thousands of innocents for his demons and creations. It was later recalled that my ancestors and their guild mates were in battle with Zeref. The infamous Natsu Dragneel was the one battling him. When Zeref disappeared, Natsu had returned to his guild before being trapped inside a lacrima. Is this all correct so far, Mr. Dragneel?" When Natsu nodded, Dumbledore continued on yet again. "Hundreds of years later, Zeref was found." Natsu stood straighter at this news, "He was found in a lacrima, and when one of my ancestors were about to destroy it, the lacrima split down the middle, and Zeref proclaimed something before disappearing. He stated that he'd 'find my brother, and when I do, he will be ready. I will finally be finished by E.N.D. That is why you hold him in a lacrima just as I hold this book.' And with that, Zeref has disappeared. When this news was told to some other Dreyar and Strauss descendants, they all recalled the legend of the boy who was forever stuck in time. That boy... that boy is you, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu stood stock-still, not moving an inch. _Wait... So Zeref turned the supposedly trapped E.N.D. into a rock, who is also his brother? But then if the book and I were trapped at the same time... and Zeref himself declared that E.N.D was already in the Dreyar and Strauss' hands, then..._ Natsu slowly put the pieces together before his eyes went unnaturally wide. _Does that mean... that... that I'm..._

"Yes, Natsu. I think you've finally registered what my ancestors discovered thousands of years ago. I'm sorry, Mr. Etherio-"

Dumbledore didn't get the chance to finish as Natsu abruptly slammed his butt onto the floor, his shoulders shaking up and down as his face carried the tears and heavy breathing of a mortified 11-year old boy.

"It... it can't be... he was sealed in that book... that's why... why..." Natsu's sobs stopped for a second before they came back even worse than before. _Igneel... he wanted me to keep the book safe and unopened because of me... it... I wish it didn't... but it all makes sense now... it's my fault... he's dead because of me..._

Dumbledore walked over to the still shaking boy before gently placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, nobody but I know of your past. Everyone else that knew of you and your brother are deceased ancestors of mine. I am the last to know your truth, and if you wish, then it shall remain that way."

Natsu immediately had many thoughts when he heard the word _brother,_ but he saved those thoughts for later. _Dumbledore is right... it's the past. I'll worry about it later. I have people waiting for me in a big room that's supposedly full of food, so I should smile for them and worry about myself when I have the time. Right now..._ "Dumbledore, you and I need to devise a cover story or half truth to tell the students."

"And why is that, Mr. Dragneel?" Dumbledore seemed to know where this was going, but he couldn't help hiding the grin that was slowly creeping up on his face.

With a determined look, Natsu gave a slight nod. "I'd like to join your school, Grampaps."

By now, Dumbledore's face was practically split with the huge smile that graced his face. "Ah, I see. Well then, Mr. Dragneel, I welcome you to Hogwarts." Natsu smiled, but that slowly faded to a look of confusion when Dumbledore continued. " _However,_ I do recall that the legends claimed you could speak Draconian, can you not?" Natsu nodded, unsure of where this was heading. "Well then, how about a proposal, hm? You become a student here- we will give you all of the supplies required; and in exchange, you teach the students at Hogwarts the dragon's language. It is a forgotten language, after all, and we can't have the last person that speaks it just disappear, now can we?"

Natsu and Dumbledore both held ear-to-ear grins, smiling broadly at eachother. Without hesitation, Natsu nodded his head up and down so many times you would think his neck would snap from all the head- bopping.

"Well then, Professor Dragneel, I believe we have an announcement to make." When they began to walk out of the room, however, Natsu hit his head- or more precisely a horn- on the door frame.

"YOWWCH!" Natsu rubbed the horn that had hit the golden frame as Dumbledore's eyebrows raised above his spectacles.

"Ah, I almost forgot. We can hide those horns of yours, but not from those that know they are there. It's either that, or you come up with an excuse as to why you have them in the first place."

Natsu nodded and looked up at the horns that protruded from his head. "Well, they are starting to _grow_ on me, _literally,_ so I might as well embrace it. I'm sure I'll come up with a story of some sort to explain it." With that, Natsu and Dumbledore walked through the halls and to the Great Hall, where the students sat, patiently waiting as the first years had _finally_ started getting sorted.

Dumbledore walked up to Professor McGonagal and whispered something into her ear before she nodded, although she looked extremely skeptical and wary of what was to occur.

When all the first years had finished being sorted, Dumbledore walked up to the podium before speaking, all the extra noise in the room immediately dying down. "Congratulations, first years and houses! I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts!" As Dumbledore had been speaking, some students noticed the salmon-haired boy who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the isle, shuffling his feet as more and more students took notice. "I do believe hat some of you are finally taking notice of our new guest." The students who hadn't been listening to Dumbledore looked at him, while those who had looked to the new boy. The attention kept switching between the two.

"Why does he have horns?"

"What's with those clothes?"

"That's an interesting muffler..."

"He's pretty hot for a guy with weird horns..."

"Why does he have _pink_ hair?"

When that last comment was made, Natsu lifted his head up and glared at the bleach-blonde before clenching his fists and yelling at the top of his lungs: "MY HAIR IS _NOT_ PINK! IT'S SALMON, THANKYOU VERY MUCH! AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESNT LOOK LIKE IT WAS PUT IN NASTY TOILET WATER!" Laughter erupted around the room while the 'toilet water' boy shrank in his seat, his cheeks turning red and his slimy looking eyes glaring at the now-determined _salmon_ haired boy.

"Alright, Alright, that's enough everyone. As you can see, this is Mr. Natsu Dragneel, And he's going to be a very unique type of student here at Hogwarts. He's going to be one that has never even been heard of before."

When Natsu's name had been mentioned, multiple conversations had quickly started up. Natsu, of course, heard all the rumors flying around, but decided to ignore them. When the conversations escalated and not even Dumbledore himself could stop the rowdy crowd, Natsu quickly stopped it all. "HEY!" The room quieted to where a pin could be heard, "Why don't you all give Grampaps some respect and let him finish talking before you all decide to spread rumors about me, hmm?"

People exchanged looks before Dumbledore smiled at Natsu and continued. "Thankyou, Natsu. As I was saying, Natsu will be both a student _and_ a teacher here at Hogwarts."

An uproar immediately followed, Draco shouting as loud as he could. "He's barely our age! Why on earth would you allow _Pinky_ over there to be a _teacher_ of all things?!?!"

The room went dead quiet as Natsu had appeared behind Draco in less than a second, his hand gripped firmly on Draco's shoulder. Draco gave a quick shriek of pain as he grit his teeth.

"Call me pinky one more time, and you'll be in a world of hurt. Disrespect the old man again, and I can guarantee you won't see the sun _ever_ again." With that Natsu let go of Draco, who immediately grabbed his shoulder and slouched in his seat, hiding as much as he could. Natsu walked back to where he was at, folding his arms and giving a slight nod to Dumbledore before the said man continued.

"Mr. Dragneel, please be more... _gentle..._ with our students. But once again, thankyou for quieting down the houses for me. As I was saying, Natsu will be a teacher of a language that is almost totally forgotten. He will be teaching Draconian, and the history of dragons and the structure of them as well." A few whispers went around the room, but everyone stayed pretty quiet to make sure they weren't Natsu's next victim. "However, as some of those who read of myth and legend, Natsu is not exactly froma round here." Glances we're past around the room before they were placed on either the golden-horned boy or the headmaster. "Natsu is actually from the timeline of X780's, and has been in a deep slumber for over three thousand years. NOW, before you get too excited, Natsu is unfamiliar with our cultures and how we use our magic. He uses a very unique kind of magic, which I'm sure he will demonstrate in his classes. Now even though Natsu is unfamiliar with our ways, he will learn them as a student. HOWEVER, every single student here will be learning his ways as well, and what his timeline was like. The last thing I'd like to address before we sort Natsu into a house are his horns, which I'm sure you've all noticed by now. Natsu was born with these horns, just as some people during his time were born with cat ears, a tail, or even claws. Natsu also has very sharp canines, which I'm sure he wouldn't mind describing to you about in his classes. Ask him questions when you have him as either your teacher or a fellow student, understand?" Several bids were sent around the room before Dumbledore continued, "Then let us sort Mr. Natsu Dragneel into a house!" Several cheers flew around the room while there were still plenty of anxious looks as well.

Natsu smiled and gave gentle waves to people as he walked up to Professor McGonagal and sat down on the seat, the scraggly-looking hat being placed atop his head.

Natsu almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Ah, Mr. Dragneel, I never thought I'd see the man behind the Dreyar and Strauss' praising. You appear to be an 11-year-old, yet you are far older than believed to be, yes?_

Natsu nodded, finding it slightly amusing that the hat wanted to have a conversation with him instead.

 _Ah, well there isn't much conversation for me as I tend to be stuck sitting in Dumbledore's office the entire time, so I'm sorry if I'd like to be social._

 _'You can hear my thoughts?'_ Natsu smiled a little as the hat curtly replied.

 _Yes I can, Salamander. Now, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get to sorting you._

Natsu nodded, eager to see where he'd be staying.

 _Let's see here... the choice is obvious, but I seem to be finding lots of dark corners in your mind... Ah... so that's why... I haven't seen an Etherious in my entire lifetime. Mr. Dragneel, you are an anomaly in itself! Or would you prefer the title of E.N.D.?_

"NO." Natsu spoke out loud, loud enough for everyone to easily hear him if they were paying attention, which most everyone was.

 _Very well then, Brother of-_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER." The people in the dining hall seemed genuinely confused now. What was the hat calling their new Professor/classmate that made him so angry?

 _So sorry, sire. There are just so many-_

"How bout you just call me Natsu or somethin', m'kay? I don't like being referenced as a 'sire'."

People were now thoroughly confused as to the conversation going on between the boy and the hat.

 _Alright then, "Natsu". As I was saying earlier, you seem to have a very long and exhasperatsd history... there are even memories that have been locked up, and there's something in the far back of your mind that I can't go anywhere near... however I can practically sense the darkness from where I currently reside in your mind... BUT, as stated earlier, these are locked, so the choice is obvious. Yes... I can see it clearly... you obviously belong in..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Natsu felt the hat being pulled off of his head and he was slightly pushed towards the table by Professor McGonagal.

With the slight push needed, Natsu smiled and walked over to where Hermoine had moved aside for him to sit. Pats on the back and some thumbs up we're passed around before Dumbledore once again approached the podium. "With formalities _finally_ out of the way, let the Feast begin!"

With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the table and students began to dig in with no remorse for the scraps flying everywhere.

Ghosts flew around and Sir Nicholas flew through the table right in front of the Golden Trio (and Natsu), frightening the living daylights out of Harry and Ron. While Harry just stared at Sir Nicholas, Ron dropped his chicken leg in awe of what was before him. Hermoine smiled with her mouth slightly agape before telling the three boys around her that Sir Nicholas was Gryffindor's house ghost.

Natsu continued to shovel food into his mouth, although he did cast a slight glance at the ghost before continuing to eat.

When Sir Nicholas saw Natsu, however, that was a different story entirely. Nick's eyes went wide before he started flailing his arms around and yelling incoherently at Natsu, who lifted an eyebrow at the still flailing ghost.

"Ummm... you okay there buddy?" Natsu reluctantly stopped eating to make sure the ghost wasn't going to die... again.

"My goodness gracious! Do you not remember me, Salamander? I was one of the rich civilians that went to see you in the Grand Magic Games! Why, that was incredible, seeing you destroy that arena! But my prince, why are you so young? Were you not 16-17 during the games? And your ho-"

"Sir Nicholas, I was stuck in a _lacrima_ for over 3,000 years. As for my age reversal, I've got no clue. As far as I can remember, I always had horns. I just had to use magic to hide them back then so people wouldn't think I was a demon. Now, though, I just don't care _what_ these people think about me. So, if you wanna, we can catch up later, but I'd like to make up for missing out on 3,000 years worth of meals. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some fried chicken to eat." With that, Natsu once again continued stuffing his face, easily surpassing Ron with how much he was consuming. Ron just stared at the salmon-haired boy with awe and respect while everyone else watched in horror as Natsu somehow made it to his twenty-third plate within three minutes.

With a slight huff, Sir Nicholas flew away, mumbling under his breath about crazy celebrities that destroyed entire kingdoms...

 **Lil' old line break...**

Natsu smiled as he looked around. He may have been a student, but Dumbledore gave Natsu a teacher's room that was in one of the top towers.

Natsu gaped as soon as he'd seen his room. A king sized bed was against one wall, while a giant map was placed on the west side of the wall, footprints moving across it. _A tracking map... sweeettt..._

The bathroom Natsu was given was far larger than Lucy's was; there was a separate bath and shower, and the toilet had weird buttons all over it that shot water all over the place (though Natsu still preferred toilet paper). There were two sinks for some reason, but the closet that was connected to the bathroom was huge! _You could fit all of Erza's luggage in here!_

Natsu smiled yet again as he flopped onto the bed, staring at the pointed ceiling.

 _This is my..._ Natsu stopped himself.

 _... home..._ All thoughts of Fairy Tail and Magnolia and everyone back home suddenly swarmed Natsu's mind. Even Zeref had somehow wiggled his way into Natsu's consciousness as he thought of all those that he missed and cared for.

Natsu shook his head, ignoring the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. _They wouldn't want this. They'd want me to smile everyday for them, and live my life to the fullest. That's how I would've wanted them to live. I hope that's how they did live..._

With those thoughts finally put away, Natsu ate the small fire on top of the almost totally melted candle, and closed his eyes as his mind and body succumbed to the world of sleep...

 **A/N: Ok, so I tried to make this chapter nice and long for you all. Idk if I'm gonna be able to publish another chapter tonight cuz I'm really tired and my teeth still hurt a lot, but it's a little more bearable. Anyways, there were a lot of ways I could have done a cliff hanger, but I felt that'd be sorta mean... especially since I have a bad habit of doing those... but like I said earlier, please feel free to Read n' Review! It makes me really _really_ happy knowing that people find my story relatively entertaining. Either that or they really just don't have anything better to do (like me) so... yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chap! If you have any ideas or suggestions for this fanfic, then feel free to let me know in the comments!**

 **It's currently 12:14, so I feel like I got a lot done in that amount of time.**

 **Natsu: Although it's take Lucy like 10 minutes to read this thing...**

 **Hey! That's rude... (but true...)**

 **Gajeel: And it'd take Levy like 2 seconds with her magic glasses thingy magigies!**

 **Natsu: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

 **Gajeel: What, I cant be in the Author Notes and talk about the midget?**

 **Levy: Hey! That's rude! I'm fun-sized, thankyou very much!**

 **Natsu: Do you just feel like bringing _all_ the dead people back to life? I swear if you give me the feels imma come out of this note thingy and pop you in the face Ms. Author Lady!**

 **Alright, first off, rude. Second off, I'm the one writing this. Don't make me bring Erza and Gray into this thing...**

 **Natsu: No! Okay, okay, I'm done complaining!**

 **Gray: Too late.**

 **Natsu: Awe, crapes.**

 **Erza: Natsuuu... you went and died on us...**

 **Natsu: Weeeelllll, technically I'm the one alive and you're all dead soooo...**

 **Dude. Not smart.**

 *** _Erza beating up Natsu and Gray in the background for no reason*_**

 **Anyways, I may or may not go to sleep, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter and love you all! Muah!**


	8. Chapter 6:Teaching is ALOT Harder Than

**A/N: Ok, so once again somebody asked me to incorporate Lucy into this fanfic. As I have said before, it isn't happening. I'm so so SO sorry that this isn't the way you'd like this fic to be, but Natsu doesn't seem like a lovey-Dovey type of guy. To be honest, I myself am still coming to terms with the fact that Natsu and Lucy will eventually be together and have Nashi. It's _really_ hard for me to accept that, yet alone incorporate Natsu being _in love with Lucy. _So, like I said earlier, I'm sorry but people have already requested that Natsu go through this alone. You have _no idea_ how badly I want to put Happy into this fanfic, but I promised that nobody from Natsu's past (besides Zeref) would be in this fanfic, and I promised that Natsu would NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT be falling in love. I hope I didn't disappoint too many people, but that's just how this fanfic is going to be. **

**If you think about it, almost every single fanfic out there has a set of lovers, whether they're your OTP or they're gay, bi, les, it doesn't matter because there are ships EVERYWHERE. I myself sorta like NaLi, but even then it's so minimal that I don't want to incorporate it into my stories. So, being the unique individual that I am, I've decided to make a fanfic with the main character REMAINING SINGLE. I know, it's crazy, right? Well not really. If you think about it, there are hundreds of thousands of millions of people out there who are single adults. So, really, it's not all that weird to find somebody who doesn't have a lover.**

 **Anyways, my point is: Natsu is gonna stay single in this fanfic. Sorry NaLu shippers or any other shippers out there, but the only ship between Natsu is NaNa (a meme I saw of Natsu x Natsu lol). Alrighty, enough rambling! I'm gonna get this thing started and let's hope I finish it!**

 **P.S., tomorrow is my birthday, so I won't be updating tomorrow. It doesn't really help that PSATs are tomorrow, but whatever.**

 **It's 4:24, let's see where this phone takes us!**

Chapter 6: Teaching is A LOT Harder Than He Thought

Natsu woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping. He squinted his eyes at the window before rolling over to face the other direction. _Ugh... stupid afternoon sun... waiiittt..._

Natsu sat bolt upright and ran to the window. _Crap! I'm late!_ With that thought, Natsu ran around his room, collecting his couple things and throwing on his 'lacrima clothes' as he called them, before running out the door. **(The clothes are the black and gold torn up clothes from Tartaros Arc. Look them up, ya know the one with the golden skulls all over it? Yeah, that one)**

Natsu frowned as he ran between tired and confused students. _I'm gonna need to get my old clothes made for me... I miss my lopsided sleeve..._

With that thought, Natsu collided with something smooshy. _What the he...oh._ "Um, hello Grampaps! Whatcha doin?"

Dumbledore smiles down at Natsu before helping him back to his feet. "Ah, Professor Dragneel. I see the window spell I placed on your room worked well?" Natsu blinked a couple times, not getting what Dumbledore was saying. "Well, in the legends, you were described as a lazy young man who had trouble getting up in the mornings. So, to fix that, I cast a spell on your room that would wake you up around what you would see as noon, but would be on time for us. Make sense?"

Natsu frowned a little bit before giving a very slight nod. "I guess it does. So... I'm not late for teaching kids?"

Dumbledore smiles and nodded as he led Natsu to the dining hall for breakfast. "Well, Mr. Dragneel, you're the same age as our first years here now, so you're just as young as they are. However, you are a teacher, and as far as I know, yes, you're even early for breakfast." With that, Dumbledore opened the massive dining doors before entering, Natsu trailing behind him.

There were only about fifteen kids currently in the dining hall, but more were slowly coming in. Natsu continued to follow Dumbledore before a thought occurred to him, which was most never a good thing. "Hey Grampaps?" When Dumbledore hummed to Natsu, he continued. "Who am I supposed to sit with for meals?"

Dumbledore pauses for half a second before taking his seat amongst the teachers. "I guess it does not matter. If you wish to eat with the teachers, then take a seat. If you wish to sit amongst those your age or from your house, then sit with them. It does not matter. It is up to you, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and sat down amongst the teachers. _I'll eat breakfast with the oldies and I'll have the fun meals with the kids!_

With everything sorted out, Natsu started cramming food into his mouth. Within five minutes, he was finished and got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go find my classroom now, if that's alright with you." Natsu grabbed his oily schedule before skipping down the isle, his fellow students and teachers watching him.

After a good fifteen minutes of aimless wandering, Natsu found his classroom. It was cool how it was on the top floor across from his room, but Natsu hates how he had to go up the moving stairs to get to the classroom in the first place.

Entering his class, Natsu smiled. There were two person black desks neatly put into rows and an elevated area where Natsu's own black-wooded desk was. Natsu ran his fingers across it, smiling at the smoothness. Continuing his search, Natsu found a large fireplace and shelves in the sides for souvenirs. At least that's what Natsu would use them for. He found empty spiral-bound notebooks placed on one shelf, separated by house and year. He smiled as he picked up a Gryffindor notebook that had _Natsu Dragneel_ printed on the side in fancy golden letters. However, Natsu almost dropped the book when he opened it. There were words written inside of it. Natsu carefully read the notes, or should I say letters.

 _Natsu,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means that both A) The spell worked, and B) You made it out of that giant lacrima._

 _Natsu, we miss you so much at the guild. We love you sooo much, and can't even describe how boring it is here. Gray and Gajeel try to keep it lively, but it doesn't work very well._

 _With nothing to do but some jobs, we all decided to make a crystal ball for you and imbed it at the bottom of this letter. Once you burn this letter with your fire, the crystal will appear and you will see a clip of all of the guild, as well as a few extras. We miss you Natsu! Hope this helps you with your new life!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _All of Fairy Tail_

By now, Natsu had a good couple tears streaming down his face, but Natsu did as the letter had said. Holding the letter out with one hand, Natsu lifted the other hand, watching as the letter burnt away to nothingness. As the last spark fell to the floor, a bright crimson and golden light appeared, and sitting on the floor was a perfect red and golden swirling sphere, the light soft and inviting, yet creepy and sketchy at the same time. Natsu lifted the sphere up off of the black-clawed stand that it had been sitting on, and the sphere automatically moved to show a close up of Lucy's face.

 _"Hey, is this thing even on, Freed? Levy, you sure he knows what he's doing?"_

 _"Of course I know what I'm doing, Miss Heartfelia. Now, are we going to make this thing or not?"_ Freed stepped back with Lucy to reveal the entire guild standing in the center of Magnolia's Park, with most all the citizens there as well.

Makarov spoke first. " _Natsu, we know that we'll probably never see you again, so we wanted to make this for you since you got to give us your final words and we did not. Natsu, this is a message from all of us to you: Don't give up. You've given us the chance to start anew and make our dreams happen. You were the pride and joy of this guild, and when you... when you got trapped inside that lacrima... I just... we..."_ Makarov had tears streaming down his squinted eyes, a couple of the guild mates crying as well. " _Natsu, we love you. So much, and we... we just wanted to say... thankyou. Thankyou for caring. Thankyou for being there for us when we thought no one else was. Thankyou for making things lively around the guild. And most importantly... thankyou for giving us hope when we needed it the most. With your love and strength, Fiore has become more peaceful than it has ever been."_ Fairy Tail's Master laughed as he smiled at the lacrima, _"The only thing I wont miss are all the debts I'll have to pay people for the damage you've made."_ Chuckles were heard from the lacrima, and Natsu laughed a bit as well as he shed tears for those that would forever care about him. _"Natsu... we miss you, and though we will probably never see you again, we will forever remember you."_ Natsu began crying uncontrollably when every single person in the lacrima, including the citizens, gave the classic Fairy Tail finger, showing what looked like a backwards _L._ Natsu cried, smiling, as he returned the gesture to the sphere in front of him.

Makarov stepped back and Team Natsu as well as Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, the Strauss and Laxus stepped forward.

Erza spoke. _"Natsu... I made a promise that I'd never ever cry again. I'm sorry for breaking that promise now."_ Natsu frowned at the crying Erza, who shed silent tears for her lost companion. " _You saved me that day... in the Tower, and I'll always thank you for that. However, if—when you wake up and see this message, you'd better hope I'm dead so I don't COME KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! Why'd you have to get stuck inside that stupid lacrima..."_ Erza stepped back as Jellal (who knows when he'd gotten there) comforted his love.

Next up was Gray. _"Natsu... you stupid flame-for-brains. You had to go get stuck in a giant pink rock. Now who am I supposed to beat up, huh? You were my rival! How... you know what, it doesn't matter. Gajeel, you and I are gonna fight every single day for Natsu! Got it?"_

Natsu could see Gajeel nod in the background as Gray stepped back, covering his face.

Happy practically flew onto the camera, Pantherlily and Carla holding him back. _"Natsu! Why didn't you take me with you?! We were supposed to stay together.. forever! Now I'm stuck with fat ol' Lucy-"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"-and I'm never gonna see you again! Natsu... please come back.. and if you can't then promoise to eat lots of fishies for me everyday! That way you never forget me! I'll even eat one_ cooked _fish for you everyday. I promise, I'll always remember you!"_ Happy continued to cry as Carla and Pantherlily flew off with a dejected Happy.

"I promise..." Natsu whispered under his breath as Happy was carried away in the sphere. "...always, buddy... forever and always..."

Lucy approached the camera next. " _So... hi there, Natsu. I really miss kicking you all the time... ya know, it was nice having you come through my window every day... raiding my pantry... sleeping in my bed... my house was always warm because of you. Now... it's cold and empty. There's no more warmth, Natsu. It's because you're gone. I miss you. We all do. But you wanted us to smile for you, so we will. We'll move on, and smile everyday for you! Thankyou Natsu... for bringing me to Fairy Tail... for bringing me home..."_ Lucy stepped away, standing next to the rest of Team Natsu.

Surprisingly Laxus and the Strauss siblings walked up, then being the last Royo to speak besides Gajeel and Levy.

 _"Hey nitwit... I cant believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you a little bit. Sorry you got stuck in a rock dude, but I guess it happens a lot in Fairy Tail. Anyways, I hope you live out your life to the fullest, like Mirajane and I are doing."_ Mirajane was wrapped up in Laxus' arm as they gave grins to the lacrima. They stepped back as Lisanna and Elfman spoke.

" _Natsu... I wanted to catch up with you after our 'relationship' took a turn for the worst when I supposedly died. Seeing as that isn't going to happen, I'd like to say thankyou as well. Thankyou Natsu for playing house with me when no one would. Thanks for being my best friend, and my house hubby and Happy's pap. Natsu... I always loved you... whether as a friend or a lover will remain unknown to both of us for the rest of time. Natsu, please live out your life... be happy, and cherish the moments for us that we never will. Lucy's right. It's cold without you here. Bixlow has been watching out for me though while you've been gone, and we've been dating lately. I hope it works out well, but I'll always remember you Natsu, for you hold a special place in my heart. Thanks for everything."_

Elfman held his sister in his arms as he yelled " _This is TOTALLY MANLY!!! Natsu, you'd better be a man for the rest of your life, ya hear?! DO IT FOR ALL OF US!" Elfman walked away after that and Gajeel and Levy walked up to the lacrima as well as Wendy and Romeo._

" _Hey, Natsu-nii. I'm gonna miss you. I was hoping you'd get the chance to finish trying out my different kinds of fire, but I guess that's not gonna happen. Well, Lucy says she-"_ Wendy clamped a hand over Romeo's mouth before she took over.

 _"Hey, Natsu! So, I just wanted to say thanks for taking in me and Carla when we didn't have anybody else. You were like a big brother to me, and you always will be. I hope you live your life to the fullest as you would with us, and make lots of new friends for us!"_

Wendy and Romeo walked away holding hands, which made Natsu smile before Gajeel spoke up. _"Hey, idiot. Listen, I'm still angry at you for ditching all of us, but I guess it wasn't your fault... so I guess I can let it slide for now. Listen Natsu, we're all gonna miss you. A lot. And like Gray said, we promise to fight eachother everyday for you! Hope you enjoy your new life like Levy and I are, so yeah. Go fight some bad guys and punch in some teeth for me, Alright?"_ Levy and Gajeel gave eachother a quick kiss and walked away holding hands.

Before the video came to an end, Gildarts came rushing forwards. _"Um.. Hey Natsu. I didn't really wanna come up here because that means saying goodbye... so how bout this instead. I'll say see ya later, as if I'm going on another century mission, and you'll reply with See ya Gildarts! M'kay?"_ Gildarts was crying, but did his best to hide it as he smiled widely at the lacrima as he turned around and curtly said: _"See ya later, kid!"_

Natsu was now crying beyond human capability as he smiled widely and replied "See ya... Gildarts.."

Fairy Tail and Magnolia stood before the lacrima as lucy said: _"We left another gift for you with the letter, so yeah. We love you Natsu!"_ With that, the Fairy Tail members and everyone in Magnolia did the Fairy Tail gabs sign, before the lacrima went dark and returned to its crimson-gold color.

Natsu held his hand in the air, showing the hand sign as well before he dropped his head to the desk and cried. He cried for all his friends. _They'd always remember me... so I promise to always remember them._ With that, Natsu placed the lacrima back on its talon-stand and put it eye-level on one of his shelves.

Natsu walked back over to the notebook and found it full of paintings. _Reedus..._ it was of Fairy Tail as they grew up and had kids and shared living moments with eachother. The last page was full of weird words, so naturally Natsu read them out loud.

"Ad fatalem diem perdidisse quemcumque relinquimus tibi dona nobis semper meminerit." **(1)** With those words, a flash of light erupted in the room and the shelf holding the spherical lacrima was full of stuff. There were jars full of different fires, with a note that said: _they never die out, so eat as much as you want. -Lil bro Romeo_

Another object was a lacrima- encased fish, one that would last forever.

A jar full of screws.

A demon-ice make Fairy Tail emblem.

A sword from Erza's never ending collection.

Makarov's jester-like hat.

A jar of lightning.

A black bracelet with dragon engravings on it. _Love you. -Lisanna_

There were more gifts, but the big stack of papers interested Natsu the most.

 _Natsu, here are my letters that I wrote to you and my mom almost every day, as well as the original copy of all my stories. Thanks for the adventures. -Lucy_

Natsu smiled as he picked up his old clothes- Wendy had left those for him. They were the originals, but modified to where nothing would be able to penetrate or destroy them.

"Thankyou, my Nakama." With that, the bell rang, signaling that class would start in five minutes. Natsu quickly wiped away all of his tears before he placed his clothes back on his shelf. _I'll put these on later. After all, she sent a good five or six pairs of these._

Natsu once again smiled as he sat down in his chair, spinning as he waited for the desks to fill up. When the bell rang and everyone was in their seats, Natsu stood up and smiled. "Hi there! So, I'm Natsu. I don't really know about this world, and you don't know about mine. So how about a deal? Today, you can ask me all the questions you want about my time, and tomorrow I can ask you about your world. Deal?" Several nods went around the room before Natsu clapped. "Alright then! Ask away!"

Almost every hand went up. Natsu glances around before picking Ron. "Yes? Oh and give your names too. And your house. And your year."

"But you already-"

"Ah! I don't care. I probably forgot. So, one point from Gryffindor." Some snickers from the right side of the room before Natsu snapped his attention to Draco. "And two points from Slytherin for being rude." Silence. "Now, continue Rob."

"Um, it's Ron. Ron Weasley. And might I ask why your hair looks like that?"

Ron knew not to say Pink, because Natsu obviously despised the word. "Oh, you mean the color?" Ron nodded as everyone gave a quick glance at Draco. "Well my hair is naturally _salmon-colored._ I was born with it this way. Don't ask me how or why. It is what it is. Next?"

Hermoine's hand was up in the air like crazy. "Yeah, Hermoine?"

"Hermoine Granger. First year. Gryffindor House. Can you describe your past life, and what life was like during that time?"

Natsu gave a slight sigh before nodding. "Alright, so I was in the most famously known guild called Fairy Tail." He pointed to his shoulder and the ice emblem before continuing. "We were the best guild around, and I was one of the rare First Generation Dragon Slayers. There were other generations, but they were _way_ lame. Anyways, I have fire magic, so yeah. That's the basics. I don't really like to talk about the past cuz it bores me outta my mind. If it keeps everyone in here entertained, though, then we can talk about it another time, okay? We can have a story day!"

Several nods and some cheers were heard before Natsu continued his question hunting. "Yes?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"HAHAAHAHAHA!! THATS THE COOLEST NAME EVER! Three points to Gryffindor for a wicked last name."

Neville smiled a bit before continuing. "So, what's with the cool souvenirs on that shelf? And what exactly are we going to be learning about?"

"Ah! Good question! I'm gonna teach ya all ya need to know about dragons, including their language!"

"Dragons are just mindless beasts. They can't talk." Draco said curtly, interrupting their new Professor.

Natsu stalked over to Draco. "M. Toilet Water, is there something wrong with dragons?"

Draco glared a bit before nodding. "They're stupid! They can't think for themsel-"

Draco was stopped when a punch to the face knocked him out of his seat. Students gasped as Natsu stood with his fist set aflame before he shook his fist and smiled, the flames disappearing instantly.

"Sorry about that. I just don't like people trash-talking a living creature that is no different than you and me. Questions are done for today. I'm going to explains some stuff to you all and then we're going outside for a while." All the students either stared at Natsu, glared at Draco, or groaned at the though of moving. "Now, dragons are _not_ mindless beasts. In fact, as far as they're concerned, we're the mindless beasts. They consider us no more than insects; that is why they choose not to speak to us in the first place. _Draco, ti si slug. Ne razumijete kako zmajevi rade i nikada necéte. **(2)** " _Natsu smiled at Draco while the others laughed a bit. Judging by the 'slug' part, there was obviously an insult. "Now, if I were you, I'd want to learn this forgotten language, but seeing as how I'm the only _human_ that knows this language, then you're going to have to show respect, or I'll fail you and ship you off to this Rominania place or whatever it's called."

"Um, it's Romania, Sir." Hermoine smiled before she raised her hand. When Natsu nodded, she asked "Why did the sorting hat call you _sire_ yesterday? And you didn't answer what those souvenirs are."

Natsu smiled widely and said "Its because I'm a prince!" Many gasps were heard before Natsu continued. "Yup! My dad was Igneel the Kind of Fire Dragons, and he raised me. Even though I'm not related to him, he adopted me as his own and I became the Prince of all Fire Dragons!" Many people stared at Natsu with wide eyes before Natsu continued. "As for the souvenirs, they're gifts from those in my past life. They sent these gifts to me from the past, and it makes me happy knowing that they didn't forget about me. So, I've promised myself to bever forget them. The souvenirs help, though." He gave a look that said _touch my stuff and I'll snap your neck in two._ When he smiled, he walked to the window. "Now, meet me outside everybody!" With that, Natsu jumped out the tower window, plummeting towards the ground.

 **A/N: Ok, that was just too good of a cliff hanger for me to continue on with the story. As for the random words:**

 **1: _For our friend whom we lost that fateful day, we leave gifts for you to forever remember us by. (Latin)_**

 **2: Draco, you are a slug. You do not understand how dragons work, and you never will." This was in Croatian, but it seemed like a cool language to substitute as Draconian, ya know?**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chap! It's currently 6:38, and I probably would've finished sooner if I hadn't taken a shower in the middle of it. Alright, I hope you all read and review! I tried to incorporate some one time only NaLu and NaLi, but that's all you're gonna see me do. Anyways, hope you enjoy and wish me luck on the PSATs tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Draconian Teacher’s Crazy

**A/N: Alrighty! I got another person who likes my story! I'd like to say thanks for the TWO reviews I got from you RedDehWeaboo! I appreciate it that at least someone enjoys this! I mean, I'm still not getting many reviews, but whatever (maybe it's my never ending A/N's). Anyways... I just wanted to say thanks and I'm doing my best to _try_ to appreciate NaLu like you do! Anyways, it's spring break right now, so I'd like to try to update a chapter everyday, but we will see if that works out or not. So, being bored and not wanting to draw another picture, I figured I'd write a special chapter for everyone! I mean, it won't really be special, but maybe I can incorporate something into it to make it special. Alrighty, it's currently 6:02 and my charger is faulty rn so we will see which one ends first: the chap or my phone! Let's begin!**

Chapter 7: The Draconian Teacher is Crazy Stupid

The students all either screamed or ran to the window when Natsu thrust himself out into free-falling. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco seemed to be the most interested in the window, so their heads were sticking out the window as they watched their teacher plummet downwards.

Hermoine, being the genious she is, decided to race away from the window and to the door, where she practically flung herself down the stairs. Many students followed suit, wanting to be the first to arrive on the scene below.

Harry, Ron, and Draco all stared wide eyed out the window. This was the only teacher that somehow made them get along and agree on one thing: this Draconian teacher was crazy _stupid._

With that in mind, the students watched as fire erupted around the black and salmon speck that was their teacher and fellow student. Glancing at each other, the Hogwarts students ran after their friends and house members, flying towards the exit.

Within two minutes, everyone had somehow made it outside where they'd seen their teacher take his plummet.

Standing in a crater, perfectly unharmed, was their golden-horned teacher, who grinned mischievously at them, his new golden- speckled eyes sparkling in the sun.

Many of the girls blushed and fan-girled over him while a majority of the boys looked at Natsu like he was a super hero (which he pretty much was **(to like everybody reading this at least lol)** ).

Natsu gave his classic grin at the students before switching to a deadly glare in an instant. Everyone stopped smiling and stared at Natsu with wide-eyes, knowing he was going to do something either incredibly stupid, crazy, or both.

"Alright maggots! You P'd me off a little bit, so I'm gonna fix your manner problems. You better follow me, and I'll show you what you'll be doing for today. Also, I'd take off your robes and leave just your tank and pants on. Boys, strip down to your undies if you need to. Wouldn't want your fancy clothes getting dirty, now would we?" Natsu gave an evil grin before turning around and walking in a random direction. The students looked at eachother nervously before following behind the salmon-haired mage.

They approached a clearing that was close to Hagrid's (not that anybody really knew or seemed to care), and Natsu quickly turned around, a few students bumping into him. "Alright, drop and give me 100."

Blank stares.

"What do you mean 100?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean 100?'. That's a stupid question. I mean drop and give me 100 push ups. That should be easy enough. I'll even do them with ya so I get a two-second work out, yeah?" When Natsu mimicked Ron, he lowered his voice and gave a British accent, making the students chuckle a bit before their faces turned to pure horror.

 _100 push ups?!?!_

The students looked at Natsu like he'd grown a tail to go with the already demon-like horns and crazy glint in his sparkling eyes that flashed crimson-gold for half a second before going back to what Natsu would call 'normal'.

When nobody moved, Natsu's face darkened. "Did none of you hear me?" He was barely audible, only just above a whisper, but that frightened the students even more than Natsu's yelling. And yet what Natsu did next seemed even more terrifying.

With incredible speed, all the students were on the floor, unsure of how they got there. Natsu stood staring down at all of them, his eyes wide and his mouth set in a firmly crinkled line. Natsu clenched his fists and yelled down at the students, "YOU MAGGOTS! I SAID 100 PUSH UPS, BUT BECAUSE NONE OF YOU CAN FOLLOW ORDERS, LET's MAKE IT 200!! GO GO GOOO!!!" Natsu dropped down and was doing push-ups so fast that the students got dizzy watching him. In less than 3 minutes, Natsu was back on his feet, staring at the gaping children.

"Well? What are you all staring at? If you can't do that within 5 minutes, what kind of wizards are you, huh? Listen, I'm gonna give you a lesson AS YOU DO YOUR 200 PUSH UPS, got it?" The students nodded before they began their workout.

Natsu walked around, observing the students. Only about half of them were left: the other half couldn't continue with their upper body strength so Natsu made them run around the castle 5 times in 10 minutes, which he deemed a reasonable amount of time. He even told the students that he'd 'know if they chickened out', but he didn't specify how (though the readers know: _sniff sniff_ omg Ichiya in my head forever...). Natsu continued to watch his stock of fresh meat, waiting for the next student to fall to their doom.

"Oh, c'mon! You're the weakest bunch of wizards I've ever seen! When I was your age, I had to lift bolders that weighed more than a good couple tons! What am I even seeing right now? Weasley! How many have you done?" Natsu hovered over Ron with a raised eyebrow, pulling aviator shades out of nowhere to cover his magical-like eyes.

"Twenty... three... Sir!!!!" Ron could barely get out those few words as he struggled on number 24.

"Psh, what a shame. I thought you could all handle this, but I was wrong. Everyone, huddle up!" Most of the students either collapsed or walked up to Natsu so fast that even the salmon-haired mage himself had trouble tracking them all. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Within a good three minutes, Natsu had the other students, grabbing them from around the castle. He made multiple trips, but made sure he did all of them going around the _entire_ castle. Most of the students were still on their first lap, whereas Natsu had gathered all the runners within a fraction of the time.

With all of the sweaty students gathered, Natsu frowned and creased his forehead. "Now why is it that you're all so out of shape, hm?" Everybody looked at Natsu like he was a phsyco pyromaniac who was going to burn them straight to hell (at least the first part was accurate). With a sigh, Natsu nodded. "Alright, we need to fix this. Girls, tie your hair up in a ponytail. Boys, take off your shirts, no matter how skinny, fat, ugly, or ole you may be. I told all of you to take off those stupid robes anyways. Now, come on! Hurry up!"

With a groan, the students did as he asked. Once that was done though, they realized how they seemed to sweat less. Natsu then stood like a general speaking to soldiers. "ATTEEENNNTION!" The students looked at eachother before scrambling to line up. "Ah, at least some things never change. Alrighty! Let's see what we've got! Once I assess you all, I'll separate you into the weak and strong. I'll work with the weaker ones to make them level with the strong ones so _you're_ all on the same level. Got it?" Several nods from the group were given. "Here we go!"

Natsu walked down the line, working with three at a time. Everyone was given the same assessment: ten pushups, ten crunches, fifteen jumping jacks and minute long planks.

After Natsu's version of an incredibly simple workout, he gave a slight huff. "You guys aren't giving me much to work with, but I guess it's better than trying to teach Happy how to use any kind of magic other than aerial..." A slight smile crossed Natsu's face before he blinked and looked back at the kids.

He had separated them into four groups: the first was the strongest, as they had no problem doing Natsu's microscopic workout. The second group still passed, though with some trouble finishing. The third had almost finished; they were off by one or two push ups or crunches. The last group was everyone that just straight up sucked at it all.

"Alright, Group One! You're gonna be called Eagles!" A few nods were sent around before Natsu pulled out a marker and walked up to the first kid, handing him the pen. "Take this and draw a fancy #1 on everyone's right shoulder." The dirty-blonde looked at Natsu questioningly before nodding, walking around with the red pen.

"Group Two! You're gonna be the Tigers!" Natsu handed a brunette girl from Gryffindor a black pen. "Write a fierce #2 on everyone's right shoulder please." The girl smiled before working on her task.

"Group Three! You're the Wolves!" He handed a black haired boy a blue pen. "Do a wild #3 on everyone's right shoulder. Thanks." The kid blinked before doing as asked.

"And finally, Group Number Four! You're gonna be the Dragons! The reason why is because we're gonna work you so hard that you're gonna end up flying far higher and faster than the Eagles, got it?" Some mode went around before Natsu handed poor Ron a gold marker. "Do a bad-arse #4 on everyone's right shoulder, would ya?" Ron shakily nodded before scrambling to do as he was told.

"Alright! We've got our groups! Eagles, Tigers, Wolves, Dragons! You've been ranked! We can determine your team leaders tomorrow. Today, however, I'm gonna put you to the test with the last couple minutes of class, got it?" Some nods went around before Natsu approached the Eagles. "I want you all to run around the castle _one_ time with the remaining fifteen minutes of class. Finish or I'll keep you all during lunch. Got it?" Nods went around before Natsu pointed to the castle and the students began their run.

Natsu walked to the Group 2. "Tigers! Run down to that creek about a mile away, do fifteen push ups, and come back, then you're done. Got it? Finish or you're stuck with me at lunch." Some of the students were off so fast that you could see a trail of dust behind them. Natsu grinned before going to the next group.

"Wolves! I want you to go over in that field a quarter mile away and do twenty crunches, twenty push ups, and twenty jumping jacks! I also wanna see you go as long as you can with your planks and squats! Hold 'em, got it? Fail today, you're missing lunch to do it again!" The students nodded before going to their assigned workout.

Natsu gave a slight grin as he walked to the last group, which consisted of Ron, Draco, Harry, Hermoine, Neville, and a few other random students that Natsu forgot about. "Dragons! You may be the weakest now, but I can tell you are all competitive and hard working students! So, we're gonna work together on becoming stronger and faster to beat the Eagles, yeah?" Many nods and even some grins were seen amongst the largest group of kids. "Now, I had to make the groups the same sizes to ensure we have everything even when we fight eachother." Students seemed like their heads were going to burst before Natsu continued, "So, some of you should be in the Wolves' ranks. That doesn't matter though because I'm gonna work all of you! This group needed the most improvement, though, so that's what we're working on today. Draco!" Said kid looked at Natsu with a slight glare and eyebrow raise. "You're up first!"

Draco gently approached Natsu before stopping a good foot away from the teacher. "You're my demonstration for today's lesson." Natsu tried not to grin, but the students could still see it coming through. "Draco, you should be with the Wolves, but, due to your lack of mental agility and strength, you're starting with the weaklings." Natsu's hand pointed at the students before returning to his side. "So, with that being said, we need to knock your cockiness down by thiiiiisss much." Natsu held up his thumb and pointer fingers, opening them as wide as he could. "Got it?" Natsu showed off his toothy grin while Draco stared at Natsu with wide eyes and an even bigger mouth than usual **(get it hehe lol)**.

"Wha... MY FATHER'S GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco flailed his arms around while he rest of the Dragons just laughed at their 'comrade'.

"Yeah, well at least you've got a dad..." Natsu mumbles under his breath, though the Golden Trio heard as well as Draco, who sneered at his teacher.

"Psh, looks like Mr. Know-It-All is all alone! 'Wah! My daddy is dead! I don't have a home or family cuz I was stuck in some stupid rock for over-'"

A solid punch to the face was all it took to knock Draco onto the floor, his face already bruising up more than thought.

"Don't talk about my dad, family, or past, ya hear Malfoy?" Natsu glared at Draco before turning around to the other Dragons. "One more thing... I'm bringing this up to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll have an idea as to what to do about that abnormally large mouth of yours. I don't care who your father is or what his job is. As far as I'm concerned, this still isn't my home yet, and I can easily leave. However, it's the closest thing to a past I have right now, so you can shut that stupid trap of yours, got it?"

Before Natsu could continue his lesson, Draco spat out a mouthful of blood before grinning. "At least I don't look like a devil spawn of Satin himself."

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders tensed. _"What... did you say, Malfoy?"_ Natsu's voice was abnormally low and sounded like the very thing he was accused of being.

Draco shivered a little before realizing he'd struck a nerve in the Fairy Tail mage. "You heard me loud and clear, _Dragneel._ You're a stupid lil demon that-"

Draco was on the ground, Natsu holding said boy's shirt collar with one hand and pounding his face in with the other.

"Don't-" A punch in the eye.

"Call-" A punch to the teeth.

"Me-" A sparking punch in the forehead.

"A DEMON!" Natsu's fist ignited in flames, many students either jumping back in shock or towards their teacher.

Hermoine ran forward and did the only thing she could think of, she slapped Natsu in the face. "Me. Dragneel! Stop! Don't prove him right!"

Natsu slowly turned to Hermoine, tears threatening to spill over. He stood up, his bangs covering his eyes as a tear could be seen streaming down his cheek. "Sorry. You're right. Someone take him to he infirmary. Class dismissed." With that, Natsu's hand was extinguished and he disappeared in a cloud of ash.

 **A/N: Dang! Ok, so obviously some stuff happened. It personally felt more like a filler chapter but whatever. Anyways, it's 8:01, and I would've finished earlier had I not taken a shower. Couldn't help myself... Anywho, please leave a review! They make me super happy and I'd like to make another chapter tomorrow! I'll make a deal: IF I GET JUST ONE REVIEW, ILL UPDATE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW BEFORE NOON. Deal? Just one review is all it takes to make me happy, so I'll start on the next chapter, but until I get a review I won't update. Ik ik its mean, but I really wanted to do this. So, please please PLEASE review. It'd make me over the top happy. And please feel free to ask questions and/or voice any concerns or _constructive criticism_ you may have. Please no hating. Thanks and g'night!**


	10. Chapter 8: Pain from the Past

**A/N: Ok, so as I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to start this chapter tonight and post once I get a review, which I will give a shout-out to.**

 **Also, this is totally off topic but I would've started this earlier if not for Attack on Titan Crack videos and Miraculous Season 2's new episode Gorzilla, which btw I was totally 100 percent fangirling over, but whatever.**

 **It's currently 11:09, so besides me sending streaks in the next two minutes, let's hope I don't get distracted! Here we go!**

Chapter 8: Pain from the Past

Natsu tried not to let the tears flow from his face as he headed to Dumbledore's office. Why did that stupid kid have to say those things? _Why did he have to bring up the pains of my past?_

As Natsu continued to walk down the empty corridors, he went from a slow and depressed pace to a full on sprint, taking off in whatever direction was available. The next thing Natsu knew, he was on the floor, staring down at the intricate tiles below him. He didn't dare look up, not because he was scared, but because he didn't want to hurt anybody in his anger.

Back when Fairy Tail was still around, Natsu would beat up anything and everything in sight. Now, he had to be careful not to damage the fragile students and teachers around him. _They're all fragile... I can't hurt them like I did Draco. I felt like I barely scratched him when I started punching him... I could've killed that poor kid..._

With that thought, Natsu couldn't hold his tears in any more. One by one they began to leak down his cheeks as he looked at the ugly old shoes in front of him... wait, old shoes? _Then I must've bumped into.._

Natsu looked up to see the kind and concerned eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Grampaps..." And before Natsu knew it, he was hugging the old man to the point where Dumbledore's back might snap from the pressure. "I... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know if I can do this.. I just..."

Natsu gently released his hug enough to clutch the soft velvet fabric of Dumbledore's robes in his Now much smaller hands. _I hate this body..._

"Come, child, we will go to my office and discuss what's wrong, yes? And I have a nice fire going as well as some candy." With a light nod from Natsu, the two headed to the Headmaster's office together, enjoying the company of one another.

 **A line... lots of dots...**

Natsu Sat opposite of Dumbledore, who was sitting in his big, comfy looking leather chair.

"Please, my child, what is wrong?"

Natsu couldn't help but cry even more. _He's so much like Gramps... I just want to run up to him and let him hug me until the fire dies out..._

Dumbledore however couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong. Why was Natsu crying even more now? Did he say something he shouldn't have?

After a moment of silent crying, Natsu finally found the courage to speak. "Sir, I'm sorry for my actions. I take full responsibility for what I am about to tell you." And with that, Natsu explained what had happened to Draco, and how he'd beat the poor kid to a pulp without even realizing it. "Sir, I... there's no excuse for my actions, and I never should have harmed the child in the first place. It's just... he brought up the pains of my past, and I couldn't help but feel like he'd socked me in the gut. And when he called me... a... a demon... I could only think of one person, and two dragons..." The thoughts of battle and war swam back into Natsu's thoughts. _Zeref... Acnologia... Igneel... Dad... I..._ And with those few thoughts, Natsu was sobbing into his hands, moving to wipe snot on his still torn up sleeve from Tartaros.

"Natsu..." Dumbledore knee that what Natsu did was wrong, but this poor child was going through something nobody should ever need to go through. Natsu was on the verge of having PTSD like a soldier coming home from the war, if he didn't have it already, and he was always ready to fight because he was raised that way. How was Dumbledore supposed to go about this situation? In all honesty, he had no clue.

"I... I know I'm a demon, but I still don't want to believe that I'm E.N.D. I wanna believe that I'm human, that I'm not some demonic creature being controlled by my brother. I just... I wanna be as close to _normal_ as I once was. I wanna go back home, to Fiore, to Magnolia... to Fairy Tail." With that, Natsu was down to the last few tears before his eyes ran dry from the workout. "I wish that somebody, _anybody_ , were here. I just need a familiar face..."

Dumbledore felt horrible for the child. Even though he was supposed to remain strictly business, he couldn't help but comfort the child any way he could. So, without a second thought, Dumbledore walked up to Natsu and wrapped him in the best hug he could offer. "Natsu... I'm so sorry. I know things are hard right now, but I know that you can do this. It'll be hard, yes, but I promise that everything will sort itself out in the end. Here, let's go sit at the fire and you can eat some fire and we will share some butterscotch and earwax jellybeans, yes?"

Natsu looked up to Dumbledore, who had placed a hand on the salmon-haired boy's shoulder. With both carrying smiles, they sat at the fireplace the rest of second period before Natsu thanked the headmaster and went to class.

 **Line thingies... dots... Dip N Dots... now I'm hungry...**

The girl and two boys that had stood outside of the headmaster's office were more than a little surprised.

Hermoine turned to Ron and Harry. "Is he really a demon?!?!" she mouthed to the boys, who just stared at her with wide eyes, then eachother, before leaning back against the door.

"I still don't want to believe that I'm E.N.D. I wanna believe that I'm human, that I'm not some demonic creature being controlled by my brother. I just... I wanna be as close to _normal_ as I once was. I wanna go back home, to Fiore, to Magnolia... to Fairy Tail."

The three students couldn't help but feel horrible for the golden-speckled eyed boy sitting on the other side of the door.

Having heard enough, Hermoine snuck back down the stairs as quietly as she could, her two companions frowning at eachother before following.

Once they were out of earshot, Ron spoke up. "Why's we leave, Hermoine?" Ron looked at her curiously while Harry seemed to scold the boy and Hermoine glared daggers at him.

"You're beyond stupid, you know that?" With a sigh, Hermoine continued. "It was wrong of us to be easedropping in the first place, yet alone on something so personal. We can't just invade someone's privacy like that, especially one who's lost everything they had. If you think any of us have it bad, imagine being ripped away from your friends and family and placed in a world you know nothing about. And it seems that Natsu just figured out about being this E.N.D. demon, so he's obviously having trouble coping with all of the stuff that's happening. And judging by his clothes as well, that tells me he was going through some tough times before he got stuck in that rock. So, in all honesty, we should never have even tried listening in on that conversation. Of course, I'll still look into this demon Natsu supposedly is and see what I can find, but that's the only thing we look into, got it? We can't treat Mr. Dragneel any differently or he might figure out we know, and I don't think he'd be happy knowing others knew. So, let's head to third period as if nothing happened, Alright? We'll leave him be for now, and I consider him a friend so let's try to be nice to him and include him in everything but this, got it?" Hermoine glared at the boys until they both nodded in agreement. "Good. Now let's go to class."

 **Considered ending it here... figured I'd finish at least third period for ya...**

Natsu tried his best to hide his feelings behind a smile as he walked into the potions classroom. He was five minutes early, so that was good. He still felt as if he was a lost puppy though, not knowing where to go or what to do. _I still don't know anything about this world... ugh this is gonna be a bloody nightmare. I hate learning too..._ Natsu took the closest available seat, which happened to be next to Ron. "Oh, uh, hi Weasley." Natsu gave the best smile he could before turning to look at the tools in front of him. "So, do you know what any of this stuff is?"

Ron frowned a bit at Natsu's behavior, but answered his question nonetheless. "Not a bloody clue, mate. Not a bloody clue." Ron tried to act as if nothing was wrong, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, but he pretended like he didn't see it.

Instead, Natsu asked Ron yet another question. "So, have you and Moine and Harry been to Dumbledore's recently? Your guys' scents are all over his fancy moving stairs." Natsu's faces turned a little green, as did Ron's, both for totally different reasons.

 _Ugh... just the thought of moving... those things should never move in the first place..._

 _Oh my gosh. Bloody hell. We're caught. How does he know? Nobody has a sense of smell that strong. Unless it's his demon side... what am I going to do?!?!_

Ron was mentally panicking as Natsu recovered from his fatigue. Just as Natsu went to ask Ron again, the class door flew open.

"Hello. I'm your potions teacher. Professor Snape. Address me as that and only that name please. Do not call me anything else. Onto the lesson."

After a good 40 minutes to an hour, class was over. Natsu, Harry, and Ron stumbled out of the class while Seamus walked out with a stiff arm grasping a wand, his knuckles white as his face was covered in ashes and his hair stood up in weird directions. As Natsu and the Golden Trio walked by, Natsu placed an arm in on Seamus' shoulder, a giant grin spread across his face.

"That's the coolest looking hairstyle I've ever seen. Love the ashes too! How'd you do it?" Seamus seemed generally confused as Natsu seemed to bounce up and down as he talked to the blown up child.

Ron, Harry and Hermoine considered stopping, but decided against it. They needed to talk without Natsu listening, and this was one of the few options they'd get to be totally alone, as fourth period was a free one, as well as fifth which was lunch.

When they were all a good hallway or two away from Natsu, Hermoine slapped Ron's shoulder. "Ow! Bloody hell! What was that for?"

While Ron glared, Hermoine glared even harder back, her forehead crinkling in anger. " _You_ talked to Natsu, and he seemed curious about something while you looked like you were going to hurl. So I ask you again, _what happened in there?_ " Ron looked at Hermoine before explaining the situation. "Are you serious? So he knows we were there? What do we say? He visits Dumbledore to explain his troubles like he would to a therapist, so he probably would ask Dumbledore himself if we were recently there. Then again, we were there only the other day with Natsu, so I guess we could use that excuse. The question is whether or not he'll have more questions for us, and what extent his abilities are is a major factor in all of this." With a nod of her head, Hermoine seemed like she had a plan. "I'm going to the library. Come if you wish, but I'm going to find out about E.N.D."

As Hermoine seemed to float down the halls, the two boys stared at eachother before tagging along. It's not like they had anything better to do anyway.

 **Just got a notification that I got a review... so I'll add a little more...**

Natsu frowned as he entered the library. He didn't like coming here, but it reminded him of Levy and Lucy. It reminded him of the time he and the rest of Team Natsu had accidentally sent themselves to the past, where Natsu gave himself a scar on the neck.

Remembering the moment of both perspectives, Natsu gently touched the scar under his scarf.

 _I miss them... Happy, I miss you sleeping on my head and saving me from my stupidity..._

Natsu scoffed a little at his internal battles. Calling himself stupid... that was a real put down, which is mean so he shouldn't do that. In fact, confidence and comfort was all he needed right now.

Which was exactly why he was at Hogwarts' library.

They had everything about the wizarding world, which would hopefully make things easier. He had brought the fancy pink librarian looking glasses that Levy had left for him, so hopefully he wouldn't be stuck in this dreadful never-ending room of papers.

With those thoughts, Natsu immediately walked over to the dragon section and picked up a small picture book. _Score!_

With a smile, Natsu sat down and began to 'read' his picture book. By the end, Natsu was firmly gripping the book, glaring at it like lasers would shoot out of his eyes and vaporize it where it sat as it seemingly mocked him.

 _How dare they do such horrible things to such beautiful creatures! I_ have _to find one, just_ one _dragon so I can free it. Maybe I'll find a dragon egg and raise it... I'd name him something cool like Magma! Yeeee... Magma..._ Natsu laughed at his little fantasy while the few students in the library looked over at the salmon-haired, golden-horned, speckled eyed boy wearing torn up black and gold skull clothes with pink glasses as he laughed at the ceiling.

 _What is wrong with that kid?_

On the opposite side of the library sat the Golden Trio as they all stared down at Demon books.

With a sigh, Ron flung his head back, staring at the unnaturally tall library walls. "Ugh... we've wasted almost our entire period in here and still haven't found a bloody thing! Can we just head back to the Common Room and chill there before lunch starts?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ron's right. We've searched this library like no tomorrow. I say we call it a day and try again tomorrow, yeah?"

Hermoine frowned before looking back down at her book. "I'm not giving up until I know who E.N.D. is, and neither should you."

After a good five minutes of searching, Hermoine gave a small gasp of excitement. "I think I found something. I don't know if it's related to Natsu or not, but it's about a demon... named Mard Geer. He's supposedly the leader of the Tartaros Guild."

Harry frowned a bit. "Ok...? So what's so special about him?"

Hermoine looked directly into Harry and Ron's eyes. "What's so special about Mard Geer... is that he tried to bring back a powerful demon who was supposedly the Guild Master if Tartaros. That's not it though. The person that defeated Mard Geer thousands of years ago... it was Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

 **A/N: Ok, so I couldn't help but stop here. I felt like this was a really good cliff hanger to stop at, so yeah! I'm pretty proud of myself for doing this whole thing in just over an hour. It's 12:35 right now, so I'm pretty happy about my progress. Even though it's Easter break for me right now, I still have swim practice tomorrow morning so I gotta catch some z's... right after I give a shoutout to the person who reviewed my story tonight!**

 **Thankyou Sanitoz for reviewing my story! It was short and sweet and made me happy!**

 **So, I'll get started on the next chap tomorrow after swim and if I get another review or a few more followers then I'll gladly update! Without further ado, I wish you all goodnight and hope you Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 9: Natsu is Granted a Miracle

**A/N: Alright, I am beyond happy right now!**

 **Thank you for another review, Sanitoz! You're making me over the top happy! Sorry it's been so many hours, but I had swim and just got back, and my dad is making me go out to do driving rn so I just wanted to get the author's not out of the way. So yeah! Thanks for leaving another review!**

 **Another shout out to TheSandra! Ik ik, the cliffhanger was a very cruel thing to do, but come on! Cliff hangers are torturously fun to do, so I'll try not to do them anymore, but in all honesty I probably won't stop doing them...**

 **Anyways, I'm really excited to start up another chapter! I'll post it ASAP once I get back from driving. As I was saying though, I'm so thrilled that people are enjoying this story! If I get any more reviews before I post this chapter, I'll be sure to add them in at the end, so yeah!**

 **Lots of love to you all,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**

 **P.S.: please ignore the drawing I made and put as this cover. My friends and family all day his mouth looks like a butthole so... yeah. Just ignore my crappy drawing hehe ok yeah I'm gonna get started now. It's currently 11:27 am, so let's see if I can get away from driving for a while!**

Chapter 9: Natsu is Granted a Miracle

Natsu frowned as he walked to the dining hall. _Why would people be so cruel to such majestic creatures? It doesn't make any sense!_ Natsu seemed to nod his head with his mouth set in a firm line. _I know what to do. I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if he can get me a dragon to raise. Then we can free the others together, just me and Magma!_

Natsu's frown had become a smile, and it only grew when he saw food on the seemingly never ending house tables. Seeing Hermoine and Ron and Harry made Natsu enthusiastic, seeing the only people he could even call friends at the moment.

 **Gotta go drive... wish me luck... Dip N Dots...**

Harry stared at Hermoine, who currently had her nose shoved in a book with a good two or three books opened up around her.

"Harry, your turn." Harry returned his attention back to his and Ron's game of Wizard Chess, with Ron currently winning.

"Oh, right." Harry moved his knight, to which Ron quickly annihilated with a bishop.

Ron smiled before looking to Harry, his face suddenly full of concern. "Hey, are you alright? You're not looking too good right now. What're you thinking about?"

Harry blinked a few times before looking to Ron, giving Hermoine a quick side glance.

Ron made an 'O' with his mouth as he realized the problem. Both boys temporarily abandoned their games as they eyed the frizzy haired girl that sat next to them.

When Hermoine finally took notice of them, she stopped reading. "What?" The boys looked between eachother to decide who was going to speak up. Having enough of their mental battle, Hermoine spoke up. "If it's about the books, I haven't found anything yet. Mard Geer was the only demon that I seemed to find about this 'Tartaros'. I think that we aren't going to be finding anythi-"

"Hey guys! What's up?" The Trio turned around to see Natsu hovering over Hermoine, a smile plastered on his face.

The three Gryffindor students looked at eachother before Ron waved Natsu over. "We're playing Wizard Chess. Wanna see?"

Natsu smiled as he sat next to Ron while Hermoine did her best to sneak the demon books into her robes, maneuvering them to where she sat on them.

When Ron was finished explaining, Natsu looked totally and completely bored. "Too much work for me. I don't think I like this game."

"Here. Watch." Ron smiled as he killed off Harry's queen, his bishop chopping off her head.

Natsu's eyes widened as he gasped. "Isn't it the other way around? There's some saying I keep hearing about this ugly queen yelling 'Off with his head!'" Before Ron could answer, Natsu smiled widely. "Maybe I _will_ like this game! You get to kill these things, right?" When Ron gave a confused nod, Natsu practically crawled to sit on Ron, who was flailing every ligament he had to try freeing himself from the unnaturally heavy boy.

"Bloody hell! What do you eat?!?!" Ron managed to croak out those few words as Natsu seemed to take notice of the squirming ginger beneath his rump.

"Oh, hey there Ron! When'd you get there?" Thankfully, Natsu moved, but Ron would forever be scarred, always imagining Natsu's face looking at him with a grin as his butt was slowly planted on Ron's face.

Ron shuddered as he scrambled to the side, watching as Natsu pointed to a pawn. "I want that one to move there." Ron nodded as he stated the pawn's positioning, watching as the tiny little thing killed off one of Harry's bishops.

Ron blinked. He hadn't noticed that option before. "Wow, Natsu! You might be a tactical genious!"

Natsu just raised an eyebrow, but continued to beat Harry far faster than Ron ever could. When the game was done, Ron stared at Natsu. "I thought you didn't know how to play Wizard Chess?"

Natsu gave Ron a raised eyebrow. "Dude, my friend Lucy was obsessed with this game. She forced me to play it with her _all the time._ It was horrible! She said that every time I came into her house without permission, I had to play a round with her. If I won, she'd let me raid her kitchen! If I lost, I had to pay that month's rent." Natsu shuddered before smiling.

Hermoine, who had remained quiet as she ate her food, looked at Natsu with sympathy. He'd lost everything, yet he still managed to smile. Whether it was fake or not, he always smiled for those around him.

Natsu suddenly turned to look at her, glancing at the bench where she sat on before giving her a serious look that almost seemed to say _I know what you're doing. You shouldn't._ He then blinked before turning back to the chicken in front of him, devouring it all in seconds.

Hermoine couldn't help but feel that Natsu knew what they were looking at, and he seemed to be quietly raging beneath his smiling facade.

 **More Dip N Dots... can't wait for the hot dogs to come off the BBQ...**

Natsu frowned as he gently approached his friends. He had initially planned on sneaking up on them and scaring them, which he always did no problem, but when he listened in on their conversation by 'accident', he couldn't help but feel a little depressed at what they were doing.

"-found anything yet. Mard Geer was the only demon that I seemed to find about this 'Tartaros'. I think that.."

Natsu ignored the few remaining words Hermoine uttered under his breath as he raced across the hall, almost invisibly.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Natsu plastered a smile on his face, but noticed the looks the trio were giving eachother. _So they know... they're looking into my past. I knew there was someone outside the door that night..._

Ron 'introduced' Natsu to what was obviously a magical version of everyday Chess. Natsu didn't know how to move the pieces though, so Ron helped him with that. After about a minute or so, he was done.

Ron and Harry were blabbing to him about how good he was, and Natsu gave half hearted replies, but he turned to Hermoine who was staring at him.

Natsu gave his best _I know everything_ look before turning to a plate of chicken that Ron had placed in front of him.

After Natsu ate 20-something helpings of everything he could see, Natsu wipes his mouth with his torn up sleeve before standing up. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. I gotta go change into something more... homey. Enjoy your books!" Natsu skipped out of the hall as the trio looked at eachother with wide eyes.

As soon as Natsu was no longer visible, Ron gently placed his hands on the table. "How did he know?!?! You hid them, and even if he saw your books, how did he know where they were located?"

Hermoine seemed confused. _Something really is off about Natsu, and I don't think it's just the demon part of him..._

 **Dip N Dots... Still waiting for my hot dogs...**

Natsu stared blankly at the owl-like woman standing in front of him. "Now, everybody pick up your brooms! All you have to do is yell 'Up!' And they should come. Go on! Go on! Try it!"

Natsu stared at the broom skeptically. As far as he knew, there was one purpose for a broom: to clean up his messes. With a sigh, Natsu thought _all I gotta do is say up?_

The next thing Natsu knew, his broom was in his hand. _I didn't even say anything... what the heck?_

"Ah, it appears we have a natural!" Professor Hooch smiled at Natsu, who looked at the lady with a raised eyebrow, hoping she'd explain. "You see, some people don't even have to speak to their brooms when they first begin, though it is very rare. It means you have a tremendous amount of magic!"

Whereas Madame Hooch seemed very impressed, Natsu did not. Not at all. _What have I become? I've sunk so low that they consider making a broom float incredibly rare! Well screw this, cuz this is just plain stupid. There's no point in doing any of this!_ With those thoughts, Natsu was ready to walk away until Hooch spoke yet again.

"Alright! It appears we have most all of our brooms up! Now, please sit on them and grip them firmly. Be careful! You don't want it to slip out of your hands." A student mumbled under their breath "That's what she said.." and a few snickers were heard before Hoochh looked at the students that did as she asked.

Natsu was surprisingly one of the very first ones to do as he asked, only because he wanted to finish whatever they were doing. The owl lady had explained earlier, but natsu didn't really care at the time what she was saying. Now, Natsu had regretted coming to whatever this was in the first place.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Natsu mumbled as he was barely a foot off the ground. He clutched his broom so tight his knuckles were unnaturally white to the point where they seemed to glow.

When Madame Hooch noticed Natsu, she smiled as she walked over to him. "Ah, the legends of the Salamander's weakness are true. Let's fix that, shall we?" The next thing Natsu knew, he saw a bright flash and he felt as if he was flying with Happy again. _Happy..._

Natsu returned to reality when he realized he was sitting on the broom that still hovered, _without_ feeling like barging up his insides! "ITS A MIRACLE! I LOVE YOU OWL LADY!" Natsu flew in some circles as the other students either stared in awe, confusion, or attempted to fly as well. "Wendy's Troya spell never worked this well! And that's saying something!" Natsu continued to fly in a circle, first removing his hands, then jumping into the air and landing on his broom.

The students just gaped at the acrobatic Natsu.

Hooch was right there with them, but she regained her composure and snatched Natsu out of the air. "We don't do that! It's dangerous! Come with me now! (Woah! Come with me now! I'm gon' take you down! Hehe lol songs..)". Natsu glared a little bit before reluctantly floating back to the floor.

"Hey, how long does this spell last?" Natsu questioned Hooch, who raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"Well, it depends on how long you want it to last. The longest I've ever heard of one of these spells working was for 75 years before the effects wore off and the man died from falling off his broomstick due to motion sickness. Why ask?"

Natsu's eyes went wide before he began running around the field. "YASSS!!! IM FINALLY FREE OF MY WORST ENEMY!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!"

Natsu smiled as he got back on the broom. He gently floated like the rest, before blinking a few times. "I'm still a little dizzy, owl lady.."

Hooch rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yes, the spell depletes the effects but does not _cure_ motion sickness. You will still feel some illness, so you're going to have to deal with it." Natsu nodded, a little less enthusiastic, but still happy. _At least it's just a bad headache..._

Natsu remained smiling as the lecture continued.

 **Dip N Dots... the hot dogs were so bomb...**

Natsu was so bored that the next thing he knew, Neville (I think it was him) was flying through the air, eventually getting stuck on a pole. While everyone gaped, Natsu flew into action, literally.

Neville was falling... falling... falling... and he landed on the grass with a slightly less painful thud.

Natsu stared in horror at how he'd missed catching Neville. _Why was I so slow? I felt like I was moving in slow motion..._ Natsu frowned at himself as he quickly hopped off his broom, which was hovering about ten feet in the air, mind you, and ran over to the injured boy. _At least I stopped his momentum a little bit..._

Madame Hooch quickly rushed over and helped Natsu take Neville to the infirmary.

After a good ten minutes, Natsu came back out just in time to see Harry catch this wierd glowing ball that Neville's family had gotten him. Natsu blinked. _This kid might actually have some decent reflexes..._ Natsu gasped. _Maybe I can actually fight someone..._ giving a very Gajeel-like chuckle, Natsu smiled as he walked away back to his room.

 **A/N: Ok, so the ending was kinda sucky, but hey. A girl does what she can, ya know? Also, I am SO SO SORRY for updating so late! It's currently 9:00 exact, and I _promised_ that I'd update it sooner, but I was stuck driving for three hours and when I got home my friend came over. She literally just left half an hour ago, and we were outside the entire time so yeah. **

**And another shoutout to RedDehWeaBoo for leaving another review! I'm so excited that I've gotten THREE reviews in a day! Now ok that may not seem like much to some authors, but it means a lot to me. And thanks for the compliment (even though I still think my chaps are crap and everything is wrong but whatever.. AU save lives man, I'm tellin ya...)**

 **Anyways, thankyou so much and if I'm not doing anything tonight or I can't fall asleep (probably the latter), then I'll write another chapter for getting so many reviews today!**

 **Love you all!!**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	12. Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

**A/N: Ok, wow. I gained like 6 new followers I'm just ONE DAY! That's totally crazy awesome! So, being abnormally happy right now, I figured I'd post another chapter tonight so show my love for those that enjoy this story! And as always, feel free to ask any questions or make suggestions.**

 **Now, for tonight's shoutouts!**

 **TheSandra, you are beyond awesome. Just wanna say thanks for leaving such nice reviews! And I totally didn't realize Natsu's opinion flipped, hehe lol XD**

 **For milli.a205, I hope that the cheesy review I left helped you find the chapter I posted before this! And thank you for being so kind and appreciating my silly idea of a story ;)**

 **I also wanna say thanks to Sanitoz for another review! I'm so thankful I have such a nice person who's supporting me to the end! (Hehe that unintentional pun tho...)**

 **And finally, I wanted to say thanks to RedDehWeaBoo for leaving so many reviews! By the time I had posted, I didn't realize you left two reviews in a row, so I just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive throughout these past couple weeks!**

 **Anyways, I really do feel good when I get reviews. It warms my heart and helps me find joy in creating this story. Y'all are the reason this story continues on, and why it hasn't crashed and burned yet.**

 **So, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 10! It's currently 11:12, so let's see how long I can go without either getting distracted or having a brain fart XD**

 **P.S.: I'm going to do something special with this chap, and you'll know when you see it...**

Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

 **Natsu's POV (my special treat to everyone..)**

Ugh, I'm so glad today's done. What a bore! I mean, sure I enjoyed watching the students flail on the floor in pain from their 'workout', and poor Neville crashing into the castle distracted me for a while, but the only other thing that relatively interested me was the fact that Moine, Weasley and Hare **(good nickname since Natsu considers Harry fast)** are digging into my past. And they're following me.

I glanced to the side, acting as if I hadn't just seen them duck behind a pillar. Then again, I guess it's pointless leading them on like this.

I stopped walking and let my fingers intertwine behind my head as a glanced back at the pillar. "You can come out now. No offense, but you guys _really_ gotta work on your stealth skills."

The trio reluctantly emerged before I motioned for them to follow me to my room. I opened the door before entering, making sure I left the door open so they'd follow me inside. "Close the door when you're done, and we'll have a chat, yeah?"

I sat in a spinny chair that was at a wooden desk under the 'Tracking Picture', as I called it. The kids took notice of it, but didn't speak up about it for some reason.

I sighed. "Alright, so I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Why're you guys digging up my past? I heard you talking about Mard Geer, the temporary leader of the Tartaros guild, and how I was the one who defeated him in battle. Care to explain what it is you're wanting to know? Although I'm pretty sure I already know.."

I looked at them with my classic eyebrow raise, trying to hide my grin that was threatening to break out.

Naturally, Moine spoke up first. "Mr. Dragneel, who is E.N.D.? We were outside of Dumbledore's office that night, and something tells me you knew we were there the whole time."

I nodded. "Yeah, I knew. But I don't like talking about my past unless I have to. I figured if you were curious, you'd either do research, like so, or you'd end up coming to me and asking me. Seeing as you took the shadier, yet far harder course I guess I'll tell ya what you want to know." They smiled at eachother before I continued. " _However,_ you have to do something for me." I could feel my grin spreading across my face as theirs disappeared. "You've gotta do nightly training with me for the first semester."

"But Natsu! That's way too long! Bloody hell, have you gone mad?!" Weasley gave me a look that seemed to signify I'd grown an extra body part again like what'd happened with my horns (which are extremely sensitive, by the way).

I just smiled even wider. "Ah, Ron. Ya see, the information that I'm about to tell you is so secretive that not even I myself knew half of what I'm going to explain to you. And, judging off of how little you know, I'm going to assume that you may never want to be friends with me again after the truth gets out."

They glanced at eachother before Hare gave a solid nod. "We're ready, Mr. Dragneel."

I nodded. "Alright, then get comfy, cuz this is gonna take a while." I motioned to the bed for them to sit down. "Take off your shoes too. I don't wanna ruin those sheets since I just washed em." The students reluctantly nodded before I dove into my explanation. "Long ago, in a land far, far away, lay the kingdom of Fiore: a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic..."

 **Back to 3rd person POV...**

After Natsu explained everything that happened before the lacrima, the students stared at Natsu as if he were some crazy celebrity or something. Hermoine looked like she wanted his autograph while Harry and Ron stared with wide eyes full of amazement and wonder.

"...However, when I got out of the lacrima, I was given these things.." Natsu motioned towards his horns before pointing to his eyes. "And now my beautiful olive green-charcoal eyes have little golden speckles in them!" The trio sitting/laying on the bed blinked a few times at Natsu. "That's not the worst of it though! Turns out that Zeref"(Hermoine gasped at the name)"is my genetic brother, I'm over 3,420 something years old, and I'm the Demon Guild Master of Tartaros: E.N.D.. How the bloody hell am I supposed to just _move on_ after learning that kind of crap?!?! It's unbelievable!" By now, Natsu was leaning with his hands on the back rest of the chair, his legs wrapped around the back of the chair as he spun in slow and depressed circles. "Anyways, I guess stuff happens but whatever. Anyways, I've decided to do nighttime training for a good 5-6 hours. And because of our deal, you've gotta come do it with me for an _entire_ semester." Natsu grinned as the students practically fell off the bed as they scrambled to grab their things to try and make their escape.

Natsu, however had decided to use his Tartaros clothes as his workout clothes for now, so he handed the students the few modern clothes Natsu had been given by Dumbledore. "Here. Go throw these on in the bathroom over there and we'll get to work! We'll only do like a three hour workout tonight as a start so you get used to it. I can go about 5 days without any sleep, so I've trained myself to adapt to whatever sleep I can get. Anyways, Hermoine in the bathroom, boys change here." Natsu pointed to the bathroom for Hermoine, who quickly entered and closed the door. Natsu then pointed at his feet, signifying the boys were to change in this room.

After about five minutes, the students were in white T-shirt's with light gray sweats, their Hogwarts shoes poking out. Natsu frowned when he saw them. "Oh, those won't do. Let's fix that, shall we?" Natsu ran over to a corner that was filled with the same outfit and what looked to be seven or eight pairs of the same outfit with a pair of black sandals for each. Natsu grabbed three pairs before walking back to the trio. "Here, our these on. This is what I'll be training you in. Loose these sandals, and I'll kill you. Got it?" The students nodded as they sat down and put on the shoes.

Naturally, they were far too big for Hermoine, but after a few seconds the shoes shrank down to fit her delicate feet. "How did...?"

"Oh yeah, my magical sandals always fit my feet perfectly snug! Why else would I fight in those shoes unless they're magically enhanced?" Natsu gave a smug smile as he laced his fingers behind his head and began walking out the door. "Now, let's go!"

 **Dip N Dots... Fruity Dots... yummy...**

The three Gryffindor students were almost late to breakfast. Even though students weren't allowed outside their houses, yet alone the castle at night, Natsu had talked to Dumbledore who agreed due to Natsu explaining the situation.

After Dumbledore had agreed, Natsu took the trio outside, where he then made them do 1,000 push ups, 1,000 crunches, 1,000 jumping jacks, and 35 laps around the castle.

To say they were exhausted was an understatement.

Then there was Natsu, who did 10 times as many as everything they'd done, and even then he still had another hour remaining to work on his magic. He went into the Dark Forest, though, so the students couldn't see what he was doing. All they knew was that it was a magic. _Must be that Dragon stuff he talked about in his past..._ Even then, the trio still didn't believe Natsu could do magic without a wand, but they didn't really care at the moment.

Right now, their only goal was food and sleep.

Natsu sat with the teachers like he did every breakfast, chatting with them like he hadn't just done physically impossible things, like how Ron, Harry and Hermoine had seen him running with ease while carrying a boulder the size of a house around the castle the night before.

"How in bloody hell does Natsu do this?" Ron asked no one in particular, not really caring if anyone answered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's pretty crazy if you think about it. I mean, that boulder must've been a good couple tons and he not only lifted it up, but _ran_ with it around the castle like he was holding a basket of fruit over his head!"

Hermoine gave a small eye roll at Harry's explanation. "Boys..." she mumbled under her breath before she continued inhaling her food. _No wonder Natsu eats so much..._ she thought as she looked at the two boys across from her that were replicating her actions.

 _I can already tell todays going to be a long, long day..._

 **A/N: So this was a little bit of a short chapter, but I'm really tired and didn't feel like continuing so... no hating.**

 **Anyways, it's 12:11, which bothers my imaginary OCD soooo baaaddd, But whatever. Now that I'm finished, I'm gonna catch some sleep! I hope you all enjoyed Natsu's POV that I included in there, so feel free to tell me if you want more of those. Natsu, would you do me the honors?**

 **Natsu: sKaEtrgrL does not own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter.**

 **Ugh, no you pyro! The goodbye and goodnight one!**

 **Natsu: Ooohhh, _that_ one. Why didn't you say so?**

 *** _Facepalms*_**

 **Natsu: sKaEtrgrL wishes everyone a goodnight and goodbye!!**

 **Happy: Bring me fish when you see me tomorrow!**

 **Natsu: Happy, you aren't even in this story...**

 **Happy: Yeah, but I can be in the narrations here, so yeah! For all you know, I could be the narrator!**

 **Natsu: Psh, no way. You'd narrate the fish jumping out of a stream five feet away from all the action! * _flexes muscles*_**

 **Yeah yeah, enough bickering. Love you all and good night!**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	13. Chapter 11: To Make Up for Today

**A/N: So I feel absolutely HORRIBLE for not posting a new chapter sooner! I've been getting so excited over all the reviews and teaching my friend how to longboard that I've been being social and going outside... ik ik, the horrors...**

 **Anyways, I'd like 'To Make Up for Today', and write either 1 or 2 chapters tonight! I feel like I was doing so well with my updating, and I almost lost my nonexistent 'Updating Streaks' hehe lol XD. But besides me being horrible at paying attention, I'd like to address a few things.**

 **First off, I have a super ADHD question which may be slightly disturbing: while I was on the toilet earlier, I noticed that I subconsciously put my heels on the intersection of the tile lines, and I line my big toes up with the lines as well. Do any of you guys do that, or is it just me...?**

 **Next up (besides just witnessing an unnaturally open person share things that shouldn't be shared in the first place), I really am sorry for not updating after swim today. I truly feel like a loser. I want you all to just imagine that one scene in the anime where Natsu is repeatedly going up and down with his hands together as if he's praying as he continuously yells "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"**

 **Natsu: Hey! I don't remember doing that!**

 **Yeah, well you don't remember a lot of things. Ignoring the screaming salmon-haired lunatic in the background, I'd also like to give today's shoutouts! I'm so excited!**

 **First up, we've got Sanitoz! I really really appreciate the fact that you enjoy this story (and I'm one of your 2 fave users! My heart is all warm and fuzzy now...)**

 **Next up we've got TheSandra! I'm glad that Natsu talked to the Trio too, so now that they're all in the loop together, let's hope it makes things easier. And I'm really glad you're enjoying my silly ol' story too!**

 **Finally, to finish off tonight's shoutouts, we've got RedDehWeaboo! Thankyou for yet again ANOTHER review! It is true that Natsu ran the 24 hour endurance race, and I totally agree that it probably helped him with his strength (although then again, he was raised by the most incredibly amazing dragon EVER, so there's that tiny bit of information lolXD).**

 **Anyways, I want to thank these three followers for leaving a review almost every chapter, if not all of them! Thankyou to all my other followers for being out there and enjoying my cheesy idea of a fanfic.**

 **The last thing that is OF EXTREME IMPORTANCE THAT MUST BE READ is that fact that I _really really_ miss Happy. So, I think that I _might_ just find a way to bring him back into this story later. If any of you have objections to me bringing Natsu's sweet lil' baby back, then let me know, and I won't do it, ok? **

**Anyways, it's currently 8:36 pm, so I'll try to make an extra long chapter for you all! Without further ado, I present to you:**

Chapter 11: To Make Up for Today

Natsu smiled as he sauntered into his class, smiling at their tired and exausted faces. "Hello children! How are we all feeling today?" Many groans were sent around the class before Natsu gave his classic grin. "Good to see you're all awake! Now, I don't know about you, but I'm so excited for tonight! It'll make up for today's lesson!" The students gave eachother nervous glances before looking back to Natsu, who was currently spinning in his chair, tracing the dragon design on his bracelet that Lisanna gave him.

"Today I'm going to teach you all your first words! The first thing I need you all to do is go over to that book shelf-" Natsu pointed to the bookshelf that held the specially designed notebooks, "-and find your house and name. See? This ones mine!" Natsu smiled as he held up a black, red, and gold solid-spined notebook, his name engraved in fancy golden letters. "So, go find yours! Go, go, go!"

Students raced to the shelf, searching for their personal notebook, smiling as they grabbed it.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Natsu's smile widened. "Now that we're all settled in, I want you to all open to the very first page." Paper being shuffled could be heard as both Gryffindor and Slytherin opened to the first page. "Now, I want all of you to draw whatever you want!" Many confused looks were sent around the room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sketch away!!"

After half the period ended, Natsu clapped his hands together as he held up his own notebook, showing unnaturally good sketches of a red dragon and flying blue cat, a couple of random people thrown into the mix as well.

"So, do you all have your sketches complete?" Many nods as a response, as well as a few students who still gaped at Natsu's hidden talent. "Good! Now, we're gonna label 'em."

Natsu pulled out a red pen, putting fancy designs on the paper. "Zmaj. It means 'dragon' in Draconian. This is the kind of stuff we're gonna do. I'm gonna go around each desk, and say a drawing out loud in English before translating it to Draconian. I'll write it on the chalkboard for you, yeah?" The children smiled and nodded.

 _There was nothing to worry about at dinner tonight..._

 **Got distracted again watching Henry Danger and Goldbergs... Dip N Dots... Taste the Rainbow...**

The dining hall was especially loud tonight. Those that had Mr. Dragneel all talked about how they got to color in their notebooks and label them. It was actually a fun way to learn stuff, so most all the students were happy.

A few taps were heard from the podium as the entire room's attention was drawn to Dumbledore, who stood at said podium with a grin threatening to split his face in two. "Hello, students! I've some news for you all tonight!" Those who had Salamander earlier on in the day looked nervous while those who didn't looked clueless. "A teacher had talked to me earlier today, and him and I have decided to add another class to every students' schedule." Many groans went around the room, as well as some protests. "However, there is _no_ homework required for this class." Many students were smiling while a few students (as well as the Golden Trio) knew where this was heading. "Due to wizarding jobs that many of you might take when you are older, Professor Dragneel and I have decided to add on a fighting/ physical activity class."

The shouting increased as the students yelled in anger.

"What do you think magic is for?!"

"Yeah! We don't need exercise!"

"That kid does!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Yeah! Let's kick 'em to the curve!"

"Nobody likes you Dragneel!"

"What a DRAG!! Haha!!"

The next thing everyone knew, the room felt like it increased a hundred degrees, the students all panting heavily as if they'd just finished a jog in the Bahamas.

Natsu Dragneel stood next to Dumbledore, his gold-onyx eyes scanning the room (mainly landing on those who commented on him). "LISTEN UP! I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL, AND I'M GONNA TEACH YOU WIMPS HOW TO FIGHT! TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW IN THE MEADOW! IF YOU MISS, I CAN GUARANTEE WHAT I CONSIDER AN EXTREMELY EASY WORKOUT!" Those who didn't have Natsu scoffed, while those who did practically fainted on the spot. Neville sure did, Seamus following not long after.

Natsu smiled as he walked back to his seat next to Ron, who scooched as far away from the pyro as possible. Most students either glared at Natsu or avoided looking in his direction entirely.

"Settle down, children! Settle down!" The students eventually dropped back to a whisper as Dumbledore continued his little speech. "This is _not_ up for negotiation! Trust me when I say that Mr. Dragneel will help prepare you for most all things life may through at you; physically, that is. Now, enjoy your food! You'll all need it!"

 **More Dip N Dots... I have a horrible obsession with food... omg those tiny balls of ice cream though...**

The students glared at Natsu the next day as their 2:30 class began. There were a few extra teachers who helped with attendance before they took their leave.

Natsu smiled at the hoard of students before him. "Good afternoon everybody!" A few mumbles were heard. Natsu frowned, repeating himself. "I said GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYBODY!!"

"Good afternoon sir!"

"Ah, much better! As I stated last night, I'm Natsu, and I don't really do 'formailities', so call me Natsu or Salamander, yeah?"

More mumbles.

"YOU'D ALL BETTER GIVE ME A HEARTY 'AYE, SIR' OR WE'RE GONNA DO AN EXTRA TWO HUNDRED PUSH UPS!"

A very loud "AYE SIR!" was sent around the group.

"Good! Now, I'm a pretty open person, and if I have an opinion I'm gonna say it. So let me start with how I feel about all of you." Those that were Draconian students widened their eyes. "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF GROUND BEEF SHOVED UP A SLUG'S BUTTHOLE!"

"Well that one's new.." Harry mumbled as the Trio as well as a few other students smiled.

"So, let's fix the horrible problem I see before me! FIRST YEARS! LIIIINNNEE UP!"

"AYE, SIR!" A quarter of the crowd raced forwards as the Draconian students lined up in their groups, smiling a little at how cool they must look.

"These are the groups you'll be separated into! I'd like to point this out really quickly, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOUSES! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME TO ME! Now, to describe the rankings: Eagles are the physically strong (at the moment), and they're currently my number one strongest group! The Tigers come second! They past my little 'test' just barely, making them almost level with the Eagles! Thirdly are the Wolves! They did decent in their exam and require work, but they're gonna do great things! And lastly, the Dragons! They're the absolute worst of the worst and need the most help they can get! So, once I evaluate you all, we'll get to work!"

Natsu smiled as he quickly assigned the first years to today's workout. While they all worked, Natsu examined the Hogwarts students with a critical eye, pointing to the four marker people he had picked the other day who stood loyally by their teacher's side, waiting to mark whoever came their way.

"Eagles. Dragons. Tigers. Eagles. Wolves. Wolves. Dragons. Dragons. Tigers. Eagles." Natsu listed off the people who he deemed 'worthy' and those that weren't as lucky.

After a good hour of going through the few hundred students, Natsu smiled to himself. _I got them all where I want 'em._

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! LIIINNNEEE UP!"

"AYE SIR!"

After about three minutes, everyone stood in front of the Draconian teacher as he smiled at them. "It's time for some fun! While it is important to work on physical fitness, it's also extremely important to understand the basic concept of fighting. That's exactly why I wanted Dumbledore to let me teach this class in the first place. How else are you supposed to defend yourself if you loose your little stick, hm? Do any of you know?"

Greg and George raised their hands. "Yeah, Weasles?" Natsu called them that due to them being sneaky little rascals that always escaped the consequences waiting for them, making them some of his favorite students.

"You don't loose your wand in the first place!" George stated.

"Or blow them up with stink bombs in their pants!" Greg replied.

"Good answers, but NOPE! YOU FIGHT EM!!" Natsu gave a very Gajeel-like cackle as he 'gehe'd to himself. "Now, please grab the person behind you. We're going to eliminate the weak from the strong! The winner of each battle will go on to the next one, until we have our top two who will verse off to decide who will fight me! Let me make this clear: I'll be walking around, so no playing dirty, and _definitely_ NO FORFEITING! Got it?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Good! Now get to it!"

After many students were sent to the infirmary and the remainder sat on the outskirts of the meadow, Natsu finally had his two. "Cedric Diggory and Samatha Leagrande! We have our competitors, so it's time to draw the ring!" Natsu smiled as he jumped a good twenty feet in the air, yelling inaudible words as he shot _fire_ from his mouth. A solid ring of fire escaped his mouth. One kid even yelled out "It's a burning onion ring!"

With a perfectly burnt circle carved into the meadow's soft grass, Natsu landed gracefully in its center. "Ah, here we go!"

All the students either gaped like a fish or blinked like there was something in their eyes.

"Now, let's begin!"

 **I needed some random OC for the chap so Samantha whatever her last name was seemed good enough to me... I still want Dip N Dots...**

After a good five minutes of solid fighting, Cedric stood over an unconscious Samantha. One of the teachers quickly came and placed her on a broom where she was then floated to the infirmary along with the other fifty-something students.

"Now that we've got our winner, I'd like to give you the option of seeing my fighting style since I got the chance to see yours. Yeah?" Cedric gave a kind smile and slight head nod before Natsu continued. "So, I need a volunteer! Who wants to fight me for the heck of it?" Nobody raised their hands. Natsu sighed. "If you do, I'll excuse you from tomorrow's class period!" Most al the hands were up now. "Hm... who's from Eagles?" With only a quarter of the kids left, Natsu continued his elimination. "Who got past Round 3?" A few hands remained. "Who just wants to try fighting me?" Only two hands remained. "So, Rock Paper Scissors for the spot."

Natsu smiled as his competitor came up. **(Another random OC)** He was a tall dirty blonde boy with a scar on his cheek. He looked well built, almost like he was on steroids.

"I'm Tannir, nice to meet ya. Hope you put up a good fight Mr. Salamander!"

"Gehe... this'll be fun Tannir. Step into the ring!"

The students watched as Natsu stepped into the ring, Tannir following behind him. Natsu stopped across from the blonde. "You ready, Blondie?"

"Always." They both grinned st eachother before Natsu turned to Cedric.

"Call it for us, will ya?"

"Yes, sir!" Cedric looked on with the rest of the students, their excitement bubbling over. "On three...One..." Tannir gave his best stance. "Two..." Natsu grinned before giving a half-arse stance. "THREE!"

Natsu stood still as Tannir took charge. The students watched in horror and excitement as Tannir was flipped onto his back, falling to the grass in a heap of blonde muscliness. "Oh, c'mon! You can do better than that, Blondie! Show me whatcha got!"

Tannir growled a little under his breath before shooting to his teeth, backflipping a few times away from his opponent.

"Not bad, kid. You might be worth the fight after all."

"Hey now! I'm not some little 11-year old teacher! I'm 17! You think you can call me a little kid when you're even younger than I am? There's no logic in that!"

Natsu laughed. "Psh! Like I know what logic even means! I don't use such trivial words!"

Tannir scrunched up his forehead. "But you know what 'trivial' means?" Natsu just blinked **(imagine the first episode where he and Happy do that one pose XD)** and held up a finger as he stared off into space. "Ugh, you're not very bright, are ya, Mr. _Drag_ neel."

Natsu's face suddenly shadowed over as he grumbled under his breath. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

Natsu slowly started stepping towards the confused blonde. "It was you yesterday at dinner who called me DRAGneel, wasn't it?"

Tannir's confusion disappeared to be replaced by a wide grin. "Yeah, it was. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do actually. So let's settle this like men. Enough toying around."

Tannir blinked as he realized that Natsu had been messing with him the one tiny minute they'd been in the ring.

In the blink of an eye, Tannir was sent flying out of the ring, blood squirting out of his mouth.

The students watched in awe and horror at their fellow student being sent flying by a barely 11-year old boy.

Natsu stood with a strong stance, his legs bent down in a squat as his fist remained firmly positioned where Tannir's gut once was.

A good minute or two passed after the teachers took away a broken Tannir before Natsu moved to scratch his neck as he smiled sheepishly. "Guess I could've been a little nicer, huh?"

Many students facepalmed while Cedric stared with wide eyes. _I'm supposed to fight this kid?!?!_

"Alright, let's go. Come on, I wanna get this over with so I can go eat a sandwich or somethin." Cedric was jerked back to reality to see Natsu sitting in the middle of the ring, legs criss-crossed and elbow resting on his leg as his face rested in his hand. "Well? Let's go! I'm bored, and I haven't met a single person from this time who can actually keep a good fight with me. I haven't even had to use magic (not like I would on students (besides Toilet Water))! So let's just do this already! Tannir was a meanie so he's gonna have to do tomorrow's class. Will you tell him that when you're in the infirmary in the bed next to him? Thanks Cedar."

"Umm.. it's Cedric, sir. And do I have to do this?"

"Well yeah! And tell ya what, since you made it to the finals you don't have to do this week's workouts okay? You can just chill next to me and we can yell at kids together, yeah?"

 _I guess it's better than Natsu's workouts..._ "Fine. Let's do this."

Natsu tossed a timer to Hermoine. "Tell me how long this one lasts, yeah? And can ya call it for me please? Thanks, Moine."

"Al... Alright Natsu. On three...One..." Cedric looked around before settling on his best stance. "Two..." Natsu remained sitting in the middle of the ring, one eye closed as he watched Cedric lazily with the other. "THREE!" Hermoine clicked a button on the timer as it began.

Neither Natsu nor Cedric moved from their spots.

Natsu smiled as he slowly stood up. "So it looks like we finally found someone with brains! Take note on how he remains where he's at. Don't charge at an opponent. I learned that the hard way before I got stuck in that stupid rock. What I'm about to do now is incredibly stupid, and should never be done unless you're desperate. But, for the sake of entertainment, I guess I'll charge in today."

Natsu smiled before he seemed to vanish in thin air.

A tap on Cedric's shoulder made a roundhouse kick fly at Natsu's head.

"Ooh, Good one! Ya almost got me there! This time, I'll make sure not to use my enhanced speed so it's a little more fair. I just wanted to see your reflexes." Natsu once again appeared in front of Cedric before running st Cedric, slamming his _head_ of all things into Cedric's sternum.

Cedric flew into the air like Tannir had a mere few minutes ago, landing like a sac of potatoes outside the ring. "Aaannndd... I'm done. Class is dismissed for today, we'll continue tomorrow. And can someone come pick up this poor kid for me please? Thanks!"

With that, Natsu was gone.

Hermoine stared at Cedric, remembering her teacher's words the day before.

 _So this is what he meant when he said he would need to make up for yesterday's lesson... have fun one period, and daily torture the next..._

 **A/N: Ok, so I sorta suck at writing fight scenes, but I wanted to add a _little_ action to keep from boring people with this story. I'm so proud of myself for not leaving any cliffhangers today! **

**Also, sorry for just now posting this thing like 3 hours later than I started; I got super distracted watching the new Henry Danger episode as well as the Goldbergs, so... yeah...**

 **Anyways, just wanna say thanks again for being so supportive and apologize one last time for posting so late...**

 **Natsu: Yeah! And you thought I was stupid...**

 **Hey! I never said that! It's all Gray, I swear!**

 **Gray: Wait what are we talking about?**

 **Natsu: Oh, so we're pretending to be me now, huh? _Playing dumb?_**

 **Gray: I don't know what's going on, but you _are_ a total idiot, Squinty Eyes.**

 **Natsu: Yeah right, Droopy Eyes! Let's fight Ice Princess!**

 **Gray: Bring it Match Stick!**

 ***fighting in the background as Gajeel and Elfman jump into the fight, MAN being heard yelling amongst the insults***

 **Ugh, I give up. Anyways, it's currently 11:33, so I love you all and goodnight! Please Read and Review!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	14. Chapter 12: Drunk 11-Year Olds

**A/N: Heyo! So I would've started typing this chapter if I didn't get distracted again with fairy tail quizzes online... they're really fun but that's besides the point.**

 **Anyways, I'm so happy right now! I feel so loved right now even though my story is super cheesy n stuff but I'm glad others enjoy it!**

 **As I said earlier, I'd do 1-2 chaps, and I'm not tired yet so I figured I'd make another one! Yay! So, I'm beyond excited that I've already gotten two reviews even though it's exactly 1:00 am in the morning!**

 **First up is the almighty TheSandra! Thanks for supporting the whole Happy idea! I just feel like Natsu is sorta 1/2 of himself without sweet lil Hap there, ya know? Just wanna say thankyou so much again for sticking with me all the way. I appreciate it a lot more than some may realize.**

 **Next up is the great Sanitoz! To answer your review, I've always just been _extremely_ hyper. I was a very wierd child... like I used to play this game where I was this bad arse ice wolf queen lady that would run around stabbing imaginary bad guys in the head with two glowing blue swords... the other kids looked at me like I was crazy... in all honesty, I might've been a little bit of a schitzo in elementary school 0-0 But yeah, me and my friends made this entire series like Star Wars and everybody died in the end cuz we were all a bunch of crazy children... for Pete's sake, my parents said I'd run down the street naked when I was like 3! Anyways, like I said, my ADHD really kicks in like _all the time,_ so I never really know when to quit or how to stop rambling (like I am now), so I'm all honesty, I was always just incredibly imaginative. And ya know what? I think it's ok to borrow other people's ideas and create stories of your own based off of them. That's why I write fanfic: to show a different perspective off of what could've been. I always enjoyed drawing and writing or running around in my free time, and I do my best to do all those things today. Sanitoz, I just wanna say that if you work hard and use your imagination, you can create or be whatever the crapes you want. It's a free country (if you live in America) so yeah! I believe in you! Write what you wanna, and I'll do my best to be with you every step of the way Ike you've been for me!**

 **Alright, enough rambling about my past and talking like I'm an 80-year old or some crapola like that, cuz I'm _definitely_ not that old (no offense to any modern grandmas out there that would (for some odd reason) he reading this). Let's begin tonight's Round Two! It's currently 1:11 am, and I've got swim (again) tomorrow morning, so we will see how well it all works out. **

Chapter 12: Drunk 11-Year Olds

Natsu dreamt that night. He was reliving that day. The day he lost everything.

 _(Flashback/ Dream thingy...)_

 _Natsu silently screamed as the pink lacrima engulfed his fingertips, his eyes shutting as his world that he knew and loved disappeared around him._

 _His eyes opened to see Zeref standing before him in a dark, depressing forest as he gave an evil grin. "Hello, brother. How have you been, Etherious Natsu Dragneel? Are you ready to be released, me sweetly painful demon?" Zeref held up E.N.D.'s book in one hand, a dagger in the other. "Are you ready to_ kill me _?" Zeref stabbed the book, a black- gold light seeping through the book's wound._

 _Natsu collapses to the forest floor as the world began to spin. Zeref continued to speak to him. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm still here for you. While you get ready and prepare your army at that silly little school of yours, I will prepare an army of my own... with the likes of a mage named Voldemort. He will be me servant and aid in the destruction of mankind... and if you be a good little boy, maybe I'll bring back one of your silly little friends, yes? Maybe that ugly flying cat you had... he'd be a nice rug to have if you can't kill me later on... good luck Natsu, for the battle is just about to begin."_

Natsu Sat bolt upright in his bed. The sun wasn't even over the mountains yet as it's rays could barely be seen streaming through the dark sky.

Looking down, Natsu found his white T-shirt soaked in his sweat, his plaid pants sticking to his legs.

Natsu sighed as he got up to begin the day. _Might as well shower..._

Natsu turned the water on, cranking it all the way up as much as he could. He had ended up staying in the woods training until 3 am that morning, so he only got a good 2-3 hours of sleep that night. Apparently it was long enough for him to have a nightmare like that. _What kind of nightmare was that anyways? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like this Vold-Ee-Wart is real or anything, so it shouldn't matter._

Natsu exited the shower, instantly drying his body, leaving his hair wet. He threw on his clothes and bracelet, sitting down at his desk as he read another chapter of one of the stories Lucy had left him.

By the time Natsu finished one of the never ending chapters, the sun was peeking over the mountains, saying hello to the world. Smiling, Natsu reached into a drawer to pull out a very thick leather sketchbook. Natsu had never really been into art, but he had started enjoying it after he drew a picture of the rainbow trees at the festival when lucy had gotten sick. Reedus had given him the sketchbook, and it was already starting to fill up with detailed drawings of all the guild mates. Even the guild hall was drawn a couple times as Natsu had seen the guild built and destroyed too many times for his brain to remember.

Feeling a little hungry, Natsu walked over to his classroom to grab a jar of purple fire, eating it in one foul slurp before it relit itself. Smiling, Natsu walked back across the hall to continue his drawing of Romeo.

Whenever Natsu drew, he left the pictures mostly black and white, highlighting specific things to make the person more unique. For example, when he drew lucy, he colored her blonde hair and doe-brown eyes, as well as the pink logo branded on her hand. When he drew Erza, he colored in her scarlet hair roots, letting them blend into the page in the middle. He colored some of her armor as well as her enchanting eyes and bright blue guild mark.

Whoever Natsu drew, their hair, eyes, and guildmark always seemed to be colored in, as they appeared to be the most important visible features to a person. So far, only Lucy, Erza, and now finished Romeo had been drawn. _One a day..._ Natsu thought. _One a day..._

 **Dip N Dots... Finally starting to get sleepy but gotta get to the training part...**

Natsu inhaled his food as the teachers that sat around him began getting used to it. They only had to worry about this in the morning though, seeing as how Natsu would eat lunch and dinner with the students.

As natsu ate, he surveyed the room. _Everyone_ was tired.

 _I hope it's not my fault..._ His face turned into a slight scowl as he stared at the soggy Cinammon Toast Crunch in front of him. Shaking off his thoughts, Natsu quickly downed the rest of his breakfast before swiftly walking back to his classroom, where he sat at his desk, gently touching the glass jar from Laxus with his finger, the Lightning zipping over to touch his finger from the other side before pulling away when Natsu would.

Sighing as the bell rang and students began pouring in, Natsu lay his head on the table, closing his eyes. _Just five more minutes..._

He actually got about ten minutes before the bell signaling the begininning of first period rang. Natsu didn't move.

So, with their Draconian teacher apparently asleep, many either followed his lead or talked with one another.

After another 15 minutes of class had gone by and the class was unnaturally loud, Draco did something stupid (as always). Pulling out a straw from breakfast, Draco crinkled up a piece of paper and sucked on it enough to shove it in the end of the straw. With a few chuckles from him and his friends, Draco sent the spit wad straight for Natsu's salmon mop of hair.

 _Shlop._

Draco gasped as Natsu held up a green and silver notebook to stop the incoming wad of Toilet Water. Looking up, Natsu glowered at the bleach-blonde boy, who quickly switched his gaze to the window.

Two seconds later, Draco fell out of his seat to find the notebook that Natsu just had had nailed him in the head. Glaring at the book, Draco gasped. Natsu had used _his_ notebook to stop his own spit wad!

Before Draco could say anything, Natsu grumpily said "I'm too tired to deal with this today, Malfoy. Can we just all talk quietly or doodle or sleep the entire period? How about you all add more drawing to your notebooks, and we can label them tomorrow, m'kay?" The students nodded as they were finally given something to do. Those that had fallen asleep didn't move as Natsu decided to join them in the land of slumber.

 **I'm getting close to joining them too... I still want those fruity Rainbow Dip N Dots... mmmm... yummy...**

Natsu frowned as he looked at the four groups in front of him. "G'day ladies and gents! I'm Natsu! I'm gonna teach you how to fly like Happy and soar through the sky above! Let's go! If you can't keep up, then you're gonna run around the castle till first period tomorrow morning! Yippeee..."

 _Was their 11-year old teacher drunk?_

Seeing Natsu nearby, Hermoine asked out loud, "Mr. Dragneel, are you alright? You seem drunk."

Natsu blinked at the girl in front of him before smiling and patting her on the head. "Oi, Levy. When'd didsa you gets here?" Natsu burped as he sang "Cana and Romeo gave me purple fire... it tasted like AL-CO-HAAAAALLLL!" Natsu sang the alcohol part, chuckling to himself as he got the hiccups. He drunkenly ran past the kids, all of them reluctantly following their drunk 11-year old teacher.

Once they were all in the usual clearing, Natsu smiled. "Well hi there. Let's all do some running! Everybody grab someone their weight and pull 'em round the castle two times before switching! Yeeeehaawww!" Natsu grabbed another boulder like he did the other day as he began to hobble along, speaking like an evil old witch. "Follow me kiddies!"

Not wanting a horrible punishment from a drunk child, everyone followed.

By the time the class period was over, everyone was panting and sweating heavily. Natsu just gave a looney smile. "THEEE EEENNDDD... hehe. Hehehehe... Hey Hershie-Hermoineshie! Guess who I am! I'm the great n ald-mighty Ethe-"

Hermoine clamped a sweaty hand on Natsu's mouth and said "Natsu, you're drunk. Let's go get some chicken nuggets or something, ok?"

Natsu's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! YASS!!" Natsu was gone like a rabbit being chased by a blood hound as he ran to the dining hall.

 **Almost done... gotta do a cliff hanger... Dip N Dots sound so yummy right now though...**

On the outskirts of the forest sat a black haired man. He watched the drunk demon-looking salmon-haired boy run into the castle as some children chased after him.

Zeref frowned as he watched his little brother.

"He's having too much fun. I say it's time we give him a little bit of a challenge, eh, Acnologia?" Zeref held the thin book in his hand as it glowed, giving a silent hum of agreement.

 **A/N: So this was a little bit of a short chapter, but I'm really tired now and I'm sleepy. So I'll see all you lovelies tomorrow ok? Love you all! Catch some sleep!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	15. Chapter 13: Finally Getting Somewhere

**A/N: Ok, really quick, I'm posting early today because I didn't go to swim due to an injured leg from long boarding... but hey, good news for all of you!**

 **Now, before I get to the shoutouts, I wanted to say that I woke up laughing because of this super silly dream I had about all of my dad's side of the family coming over to my house and here were like five cakes and a whole bunch of random kids I've never seen in my entire life, and after they did this wierd candle song thing, my older cousin handed my little brother a burnt candle (not one of those cake ones) and told him to relight it nice and slow for my grandma (who's no longer with us). The next thing I know, my brother has a bottle of KETCHUP in his hand, and he's saturating the wik of the candle with it! And before any of us can stop him, he lights it and the whole thing burns up into the air, not burning anything/anyone by some miracle. After like two seconds, the candle is totally gone. It's just a burnt jar, and there's my ginger little brother, smiling at all of us.**

 **So just thought I'd share my crazy wierd dream with you all in case any of you needed a laugh (although I am curious if Ketchup could somehow make a candle burn faster...)**

 **Alright, ignoring stupid dreams and coming back to the 'reality' of fanfiction, let's move on to the shoutouts!**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank Sanitoz and TheSandra for being such incredibly supportive followers! You guys feel like my bestest friends from an alternate universe! Idk why I said that, but then again idk why I dreamed about ketchup candles, so... anyways! I love you two so much for leaving a review literally every single chapter! I really hope you guys can eventually get around to writing some stories too! I'd love to check them out! TheSandra, I was actually obsessed with Danny Phantom before I became a die-hard Fairy Tail fan, so I really enjoy your story so pretty please update it for me? *Natsu pouty face***

 **And Sanitoz, I know you can create a fanfic! Do whatever you want and be free as a butterfly! (Used to be obsessed with butterflies too... literally added Butterfly as a second middle name when I was little...)**

 **Anyways! I love every single one of my followers out there, and I'm sure that if you start leaving a whole bunch of reviews like Sweet Ol' Sanitoz and TheSandra, you can join Team sKaEtrgrL on their adventures! Ooh... I could totally make a story out of that... PEW PEW! Laser guns...**

 **Omg ok my ADHD is obviously majorly kicking in right now, so let's get on with the chapter! It's currently 11:06 am, so let's see how far we can get before my mom snatched my phone! XD**

Chapter 13: Finally Getting Somewhere **(Yay!)**

Natsu opened his eyes as he scrunched up his forehead. He still laid in bed, staring at the tower ceiling above him. _That same stupid dream... why does it keep happening?_ It had been a good couple months since Natsu dreamt of Zeref trashtalking Happy and talking about that Volts- dumb-wart guy.

Blinking his eyes, Natsu sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Natsu smiled as he looked out the window to see the Quittich field being set up. "It's today's first match!"

Within two minutes Natsu was in some comfy clothes. He wore some baggy grey sweats and a white T-shirt (which was actually what he wore to do his nightly 5-6 hour long workouts). He had on some comfy sneakers, Black Converse(TM) by the looks of it, and his beautiful pearly white scarf that danced in the early morning wind. Natsu had even thrown on a red beanie, as he had begun taking a liking to the droopy hats.

With a smile on his face, Natsu bolted up the stairs into the stands, squishing his rump half on Ron and the other on Hermoine. A few pained moans and groans and shuffles later, Natsu was firmly placed between the two, waving a mini Hogwarts flag in one hand and had an air horn in the other. He wildly flailed his arms about as he yelled "GO GET EM HARRY!! WHOOP THOSE SLIMY SNAKES!! WHOOP WHOOP!! YEEEEHHHAAAAAWWWW!!!" He tooted his horn a few times before Hermoine snatched it away from him.

"You shouldn't have this, Mr. Dragneel. It could distract those in the game."

Natsu glared before a slight grin crept across his face. "Fifty points from the Gryffindor house! Give me my horn back and I'll give you SIXTY points!"

Natsu rubbed the flag inbetween his hands as it spun unnaturally fast. It looked like he was ready to start a fire...

With a sigh, Hermoine gently shoved it into Natsu's stomach, who grabbed the horn almost as fast as he did chicken nuggets. He'd grown rather fond of the food of this time, and those chicken nuggets were one of his favorites. He even sang the Chicken Nugget Song **(best song ever on YouTube btw)** whenever he ate or thought about them!

Natsu smiled brightly at Hermoine. "Sixty points to Gryffindor! Also, I promise not to toot my horn until the game starts. That way they can hear Hooch's whistle, yeah?"

With a humph, Hermoine nodded. "Alright Natsu. But just this once, got it?"

Natsu nodded his head up and down too fast for Hermoine to track.

Hearing a whistle and claps, the two turned back to the game, all the while Ron was screaming "LOOK! ITS STARTING! ITS STARTING! BLOODY TAKE A LOOK AT THAT! BLOODY HELL ITS AMAZING! I'M GONNA BE OUT THERE ONE DAY! GOOO HARRRYYYY! BEAT THEM UP FOR ME! MAKE THEM BLEED!"

Many of the students who heard Ron's last remark looked at him like he was insane. Then again, Natsu and him had become pretty good friends due to their love of food, so Natsu might've been rubbing off on him.

"What's wrong with Harry?" The bleacher trio looked up to see Harry's broom flying all over the place as if trying to knock him off.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered. "What're we gonna do?"

"It's a spell. And look who's causing it." Hermoine pointed to Snape as he mumbled words under his breath.

Natsu squinted his eyes at the potions teacher. Yeah, Snape could be a bloody slug sometimes but he wasn't like that. Natsu looked to the left of Snape to see Professor Quirrell staring at Harry with a gleam in his eyes. _It's him, not Snape._

Before Hermoine could snap a spell at Snape, Natsu held her back with his arm. "It's not Snape." Natsu nodded his head at Quirrell. "It's the ugly Professor next to him. I'll deal with this." Natsu lifted his thumb and pointer finger, flicking a tiny spark into the air as it seemingly disappeared. With a snap of his fingers, Quirrell's robe caught fire.

Snake blinked a few times before looking at Natsu. They both gave solid nods to eachother as Snape watched both Quirrell and Harry.

Hermoine just blinked in astonishment. "How did you know it was Quirrell, Natsu?"

Remember the 'dungeon troll' incident?"

The students nodded as they recalled that day just over a month ago.

 _"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" A short and ugly man ran through the dining hall, interrupting Natsu's dinner as the man accidentally nailed him in the face passing by._

 _With a growl, Natsu looked at Ron and Harry who sat across from him. "What's that guys problem? Can't he see we're eating?"_

 _Ron looked at Harry and Natsu. "Hermoine... she's still in the bathroom! She had been having a bad day and couldn't stand being around us anymore, so she had left to give herself some privacy!"_

 _They all gasped as the students flooded back to their Common Rooms. Ron, Harry, and Natsu quickly escaped the others, racing to the girls bathroom._

 _"Let's go, quickly!" Harry raced ahead of Ron as Natsu flew past all of them, his legs carrying him at what a human would consider a fast sprint._

 _Natsu was the first to enter. He had followed Hermoine's scent._

 _Natsu gaped at the creature in front of him. Sure, he'd seen some ugly creatures before, but this one was by far one of the ugliest he'd seen._

 _The fat, warty monster turned to him as the other boys entered the bathroom. The troll's eyes widened._

 _The boys' eyes went wide as saucers when they heard the troll, an abnormally stupid creature,_ speak. _"E...N...D..."_

 _"Natsu... how does he know that name? And why is he staring at you... do you think he's smart enough to recognize you?"_

 _The troll continued to stare at Natsu, who returned the glare. "No, he wouldn't understand. I don't know how he got that information, but I think someone's controlling him..."_

 _Natsu's eyes shadowed over as he bit his lip, for the troll continued his incredibly slow sentence. "Zeref... says Ac...nologia... will... return... he... will feast... on your insides... Etherious... Natsu... Dragneel..." the troll gave a stupid smile that enraged Natsu even more._

 _"Don't talk about_ him... _unless you wanna get BURNED!!" Ignoring his shouting friends, Natsu charged at the troll with a flaming fist. He landed a solid blow to the face before the troll turned his head back to the position it was in before, still wearing that stupid smile._

 _Natsu growled as he charged again, but before he could lay a single hit on him, something crashed into Natsu's head._ A book. _And not just any old book, it was_ his _book._

 _E.N.D._

 _It lay open in front of him as he stared at the strange writing in the book._

 _It didn't last long._

 _The next thing Natsu knew, black and gold lights flew into his body, the book evaporating into the light._

 _Natsu screamed in agony as his hands flew to his head. So many memories... they all flooded into his head at once._

 _The troll smiled even wider. "It... is... done..."_

 _Ron and Harry fought the troll (if you could call shoving a wand up his nose fighting) while Hermoine his under a sink, doing her best to stay out of the way._

 _After the troll was knocked unconscious, the teachers had finally found the bathroom. Seeing the state of the bathroom made Snape angry while McGonagal raced over to Natsu, who still screamed and clutched his head._

 _"Mr. Dragneel... Mr. Dragneel!... NATSU!" He looked up at the lady, tears spilling out of his eyes. "What is it, child?"_

 _Natsu spoke just above a whisper. "I know... I remember it all... the horrors I created before I... I can never forgive myself... I'm a monster..."_

 _McGonagal stared at Natsu with wide eyes. Only she and Dumbledore knew of Natsu's 'condition', and she quickly slung his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, let's take you to the infirmary. Snape!" Said man looked at the lady expectantly. "Please inform Dumbledore to meet me in the infirmary immediately. It's of utmost importance and concerns Natsu's condition. Please tell him that immediately."_

 _"Of course, Minerva. I'll send him right away." Snape was gone in a whirl of black cloth as he disappeared down the hallway._

 _"And as for you three..." The trio sitting on the floor with water squirting around them stared at McGonagal with slightly bowed heads. "Thirty points from Gryffindor. I do not care what the reason was, but you all did something you shouldn't have. Leave the troll to the teachers next time, understand?" They nodded as she continued. "Mr. Quirrell, please escort them back to Gryffindor House, please."_

 _"T-t-t-t-them, Miss? B-b-but they are f-from a dif-fferent house!"_

 _"Do it."_

 _"Y-y-yes, Professor McGonagal."_

 _As Natsu was dragged out of the bathroom, he stared at Quirrell. "You..." he smiled at the squirming man. "You're a very naughty little boy... your magic is weak, Riddle."_

 _Natsu laughed as McGonagal dragged him out of the bathroom, all the while Quirrell stared at Natsu in horror._ He knows... but how?

 _(Flashback end)_

"Yeah... I remember that. You were crazy delusional but told us it was because you got unwanted memories back about the past before your past. What about it?" Hermoine looked at Natsu expectantly.

"I know who, better yet _what_ Professor Quirrell is. I can sense the dark magic laying beneath that turban wrapped around his head... I wasn't delusional that day. Dumbledore doesn't believe me, and neither do you, but it's the truth! Quirrell is-"

"What, Natsu? What is he, hm? Last time you said he was You-Know-Who, so what is it this time?! Sorry Natsu, but nobody's going to believe you when you've just gotten out of therapy with Trelawny. And everybody knows she's already crazy."

"No she's not. She knows the truth, because Dumbledore and I trust her. And she knows _everything_ about me, whereas you guys think you know stuff, but you don't!" Natsu stood up, turning his head to see Hermoine out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to friends who don't believe in me. You aren't like my family from Fairy Tail."

Hermoine growled back "No, Natsu. We aren't. We're different. We don't believe delusional pyros who've been in therapy for the last month!"

"Psh, you'll _never_ be like Fairy Tail, and like hell do you think you can replace them. Fairy always believed in me. So what kind of friends don't believe in eachother?" With that, Natsu walked through the isle and down the stairs, walking straight to the forest.

Ron stared at Hermoine. "Was that really necessary? For all we know, he could actually be telling the tru-"

"Ron, if you're gonna take that lunatic's side, then why don't you join him, hm? I wont stop you." Even though her eyes were shadowed over, Ron could tell Hermoine needed some alone time.

"Alright, Hermoine. I want you to remember this though; just because you think you know everything, doesn't mean you do." Before Ron followed after Natsu, he said "I'm sorry, Hermoine. I'm sorry for last month, and I'm sorry for today. I hope you and all of us can try sorting this out tonight. Even though Natsu stopped his nightly training with us, he still does it, so we can go find him together- you, me, and Harry- and we can all fix this. We'll be the best of buds in no time, you'll see." Ron smiled at Hermoine before walking towards the stairs. "Oh, and tell me who wins, yeah?" Ron smiled as he walked down the stairs, running in the direction Natsu went.

Hermoine stared where Ron was at. "Yeah... sure." She smiled as a few tears went down her face. Turning back to the game, Hermoine waves a foam finger around for Harry.

 **A/N: Alright, so this chapter was really deep and stuff, but at least we're "Finally Getting Somewhere" (eh? Eh? Ok, never mind...)**

 **Anyways, what's going on with Natsu? What's with these mental breakdowns and self hate going on with him? Could it be the book...? And better yet, when does Acnologia come into this story...**

 **Alrighty! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My mom seems to not really care what I'm doing today, so I'll probably finish my drawing of Rin Okumura (did I spell it right?) and then I'll start a new chapter.**

 **A little hint of what's gonna happen next... Happy? Wanna take it away for me?**

 **Happy: Aye, sir! Next up: Hagrid's finally going to come into play! Although I think sKaEtrgrL probably got the books all messed up...**

 **Hey! It's probably true, but no need to point it out!**

 **Natsu: Hahahahahaha!! And you think I'm stupid!**

 **Holy Mavis, Natsu! I never called you stupid in the first place!**

 ***sKaEtrgrL And Natsu fighting with eachother in the background***

 **Happy: The author of this story is on temporary leave as I finish this chapter for her today! Hahem! sKaEtrgrL probably forgot to do a disclaimer in all the chapters before this because she's stupid like Natsu...**

 ***HEY!* *WHAT THE HELL HAPPY?!***

 **Happy: So, sKaEtrgrL does NOT own Fairy Tail nor Harry Potter. She also doesn't own my fish! Nom nom nom nom... that's all for today! Bye now!**

 ***BYE RANDOM STRANGERS***

 ***SHUT UP NATSU!***

 ***more punches and kicks in the background***


	16. Chapter 14: The Awakening

**A/N: Hello everybody! I've got some new to tell you... later in the chapter! It's super obvious, and obviously someone from Natsu's past comes into our story! The question is whether it's gonna be good or bad...?**

 **Anyways, I would've started this chapter earlier had it not been for the fact that I figured out Sword Art Online actually has an app for you to play it! I played it all afternoon (I even convinced my lil sis to chime in). So yeah! If any of you are bored, I just made it to floor 2, and I'm going by the same user name lol XD**

 **Now, as you may have noticed, this story if _finally_ moving along! I'll give my usual shoutouts and then we'll get to it, yeah?**

 **Once again, to my two most awesomely awesome followers: Sanitoz and TheSandra!!! You guys have been with me since what feels like forever, so I really do wanna say thanks. I'm so happy that you're both enjoying it! Thanks to all the other followers I've got out there, too! I love you all so much! Muah! 030**

 **Now, on to the chapter! It's currently 12:23 pm, and I'm already a little tired, so no promises on how long this chap is gonna be...**

Chapter 14: The Awakening

Natsu continued to punch trees as he walked through the malevolent forest, leaving a trail of broken and beaten (now dead) trees in his path.

Natsu growled as his fist heated up, melting through a tree like it was wax. "To think she'd say something so harsh... ugh! I just can't stand it!" Natsu kicked as yet another tree collapsed to the nasty forest floor. "Why can't she just be like them... why can't everything go back to the way it was..."

Just as Natsu's head began to sink to face the mucky ground beneath his feet, a voice brought him out of his stupor far faster than it should've.

"I think I can help you with that."

 **Dip N Dots... Omg I'm so hungry rn... foooddd...**

Ron blinked as he walked through the maze of beaten trees. "Bloody hell... it's been less than five minutes and he's already gone and destroyed half he bloody forest!"

As Ron continued to follow the path of slain trees, he stopped and dropped to the floor.

Voices.

Two voices speaking, that much was clear. Gently peaking his head over one of the fallen logs, Ron could see Natsu staring into the tree's shade, glaring intently at one spot.

"What do _you_ want? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

A snort could be heard from the shadows. "Psh, like you could harm me in your current condition. We all remember the last time we got in an arguement, agreed, Little Brother?"

Ron's eyes went wide at not only those words, but the man that came from the shadows as well. He was very short, with flat black hair (besides one little point on his head) and what almost seemed like Greek or Roman robes. The man smiled humorlessly at Natsu, who simply glared back so hard it looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the man's head.

"Listen, I don't have time for this, Natsu. I came here for a reason. I have a gift, as payment for taking you from your time."

"I don't want a gift. Not from you."

"Oh, but I think you do. I believe you've been getting that dream I keep implanting in your head, yes?" Natsu's eyes widened as the man continued. "Well, I really would like to have that ugly blue cat of yours as a rug. So, I figured I'd bring him back so I could kill him later on. He'll be an Etherious like you, but don't worry, he'll still be the same obnoxious fur ball he always was. He almost reminds me of _your_ situation, E.N.D. You were always my greatest creation, you know. Now, do you want the little gift or not?"

"Happy wouldn't want that, Zeref, and you know that. I just have a question. It's about the bald headed nose-less freak I keep seeing. Riddle. Quirrell is his host, isn't he?"

Zeref scoffed as he gave a triumphant smirk. "Ah, yes. But, you already knew that, didn't you little brother? Then again, it's not like anyone's going to believe you. You're just the crazy 11-year old Draconian teacher that has delusions about evil professors and nightmares about a bad history. Well guess what? Boo-hoo, Natsu. There's a reason why I put that book inside of you. Things were getting boring, so it's time we liven things up a little bit. I purposely stuck you in that lacrima. I made sure the only way you'd escape that thing was by fire. When you inhaled it, you inhaled the lacrima's magic as well, making you a bottomless pit. You'll most never run out of magic, especially in today's modern times. Now that I've placed all your memories back into your body and your two souls have reunited, E.N.D. will slowly creep his way back out into the world. So, unless you learn how to control that curse of yours, the other half of your soul is gonna take over and destroy you." Zeref cracked a grin as he walked away. "Oh, and I'm giving you that gift, whether you want _it_ or not. That stupid thing will eventually hang on my wall as a beatifuk blue pelt, along with many others that you will grow to care for. I enjoyed this little chat. Let's talk again sometime, Little Brother." With a wave of his hand, Zeref was gone, engulfed by the shadows.

Natsu's eyes were shadowed over as he slammed his fist into a tree, snapping a good few behind it as well. Natsu took a hard seat on a log as he placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Ron watched in disbelief. _He's crying..._ Natsu continued to cry for a good few minutes until he spoke up.

"So you heard all that, right Ron?"

Said child blinked before standing from his hiding spot and sitting next to the salmon-haired mage. "Yeah, I did. Sorry for intruding on something so serious. I shouldn't have followed you out here. I should've given you space and-"

"No. It's fine." Natsu sniffed as he cast a sideways smile towards the ginger boy that sat next to him. "You were just being a good friend." Natsu stared up at the sky. "Ya know, even though my past family isn't with me anymore, I'm sure they're looking down on me now, either laughing at me or watching me in pity. The one thing that makes me happy right now is the fact that I've got at least a little bit of a family here to look out for me. That's what Gramps would want. I just know it." Natsu smiled at Ron as he continued. "It's a good thing you followed me anyways. If you hadn't then I wouldn't have a witness to prove that I was right! And I wouldn't be able to rub it all up in Hermoine's face either!" Natsu poured while Ron smiled. "The point is, if I didn't have good friends like you, Harry and Hermoine, as well as Grampaps, then I don't know where I'd be today. In all honesty, I'd probably be stuck in that stupid rock for eternity, waiting for help that'd never come. So thankyou for being a friend. Thankyou for being family." With that, both boys got up, walking back to the game together in a comforting silence.

 **Dip N Dots... I need a Shirley Temple drink... or a Roy Rogers! Oooh... Dr. Pepper with cherry sauce at the bottom... yasss...**

Zeref smiled as he looked at the creature that lay before him. "You're going to make Natsu grow even more attached to this new home of his, and when you do, Natsu's going to work harder to defeat me. He'll become stronger, and he'll eventually be either the cause of my death, or Earth's destruction."

 **More Dip N Dots... I've got a really bad problem with loving my food... I feel like Erza rn...**

A thud against the door woke Natsu from his slumber. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Natsu got up and walked to the door, opening it to peer into the hallway. Looking left and right proved that nobody was outside. Grumbling, Natsu walked back to bed, thinking of how he'd have to tell Dumbledore what was going on with Zeref in the morning. Ron had promised Natsu not to tell, but with Harry and especially Hermoine being so nosy, Natsu figured it wouldn't last long.

 _Thud._

With a very loud groan/sigh, Natsu jumped out of bed and opened the door, looking down at the floor this time.

Even though it was pitch black, the tiny rectangular window of the tower shone light onto the object on the floor. There, laying on the floor, was a blue wad of fur.

"Ha...Happy?"

A groan could be heard as the blue thing sat up, rubbing a paw over his eye. "N-Natsu?"

 **(Considered stopping but needed a cute reunion lol XD)**

Natsu gasped as he lifted Happy up and squeezed the poor exceed to death (almost). "Happy! It really is you!"

"Wait... NATSU?!?! But... but... you've been dead for the past a lot of years!" Happy blinked in confusion as Natsu threw him into the bed while he lit a candle with his finger.

"Nah, buddy! I was stuck in that stupid rock for over 3,000 years!"

"Wait, really? That's a really long time!"

"Aye! It was sooo borrriiiinnnggg in there..."

"Hey! That's my line! And I would think it would be! So, come here! I haven't seen your face in such a long-"

Natsu smiled widely as he held the candle up to his face. His young face showed off his pearly white fangs, his gold-speckled eyes, and slightly longer golden horns that seemed to dance with the flicker of the flame.

Happy stared in horror. "GAHHH! Holy Mavis! What the heck are you and what did you do with Natsu, you sicko?!?!" Happy started swatting at Natsu's face as the one on the receiving end scrunched up his face.

"Oi! What do ya think you're doing there, buddy? Stop it before I burn a fish and shove it in your mouth!"

Happy blinked at those words. _Natsu knows I only eat fish raw..._ Scooting forwards on his paws and knees, Happy brought his face a few inches from Natsu's. "Is that... really you, Natsu?"

Natsu gave his classic grin. "It sure is, buddy. Now, what do you say we go find some fish to celebrate, yeah?"

Tears sprung to the exceed's eyes as he wrapped his paws around Natsu's neck. "It really is you! Oh, Natsu! I missed you so much! I... we... you were gone, and..."

"Sshh.. it's ok now buddy, I'm back, and I promise to never leave you again."

The two sat in silence before Happy pulled away. "So... why are you younger? And what's with the devil horns and sparkly eyes?" Happy blinked as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Gehe... yeah... about that... we've got _a lot_ of catching up to do. I say we go down to the lake and fish while we talk about it, yeah? It's already like 3:00 in the morning, and we can laugh and talk like the good old days, eh?"

Happy smiled broadly as he extended his glowing wings. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu smiled as he jumped out the window. "Then let's go!"

 **A/N: Alright, idk about you guys but I'm more than content with this chapter. I wanted to cry a few times at their reunion, especially when Happy didn't recognize him (although it helped when he started whacking Natsu like a three year old would).**

 **Happy: Hey!**

 **Anyways... it's 1:17 am, and I feel like I did pretty decent time-wise. I'm really happy with how this story is going, and I'm glad that it's finally moving along!**

 **So, please feel free to Read and Review and I'll make sure to give ya a nice big ol' shoutout! Just ask TheSandra and Sanitoz, cuz they get the idea XD**

 **Alrighty, my loves! I'm gonna go catch some sleep while I can, and let's hope I don't get distracted tomorrow! Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	17. Chapter 15: Reuniting

**A/N: Goodmorning! I just woke up and saw some reviews from my homies...**

 **So shoutouts!**

 **TheSandra, that was a nice pun! I'm sure that if you watch Miraculous, then Chat Noir would be very proud of you.**

 **Sanitoz, I totally agree with you too. We all missed Happy, so I brought him back! Now that he's an Etherious though, does that mean he could have powers...? I didn't even think of that until now...**

 **Anyways, I'm in a very cheery mood this morning, so let's get to it! It's currently 10:02 (no swim today), so let's see where the road takes us!**

Chapter 15: Reuniting

Natsu woke up with the sun in his face. _Why am I outside?_ Natsu looked around, observing the water that surrounded him. Happy sat on his lap, curled up into a tight little ball, snoring away as he had a half eaten fish sitting in his mouth. Natsu chuckled before smiling so wide you'd think his face would split in two. "Happy... you really are back..."

Said cat stirred in his sleep until he rolled into his back, almost falling off of the docks.

"Careful there, buddy. Don't want ya getting sick. I'm surprised the fish are even out this time of year.."

Happy blinked as he looked up at his friend's face. Natsu was smiling at the rising sun, the light reflecting off his face, eyes, and horns like he was an angel, not the very opposite. Happy still couldn't believe what Natsu had told him just a few hours ago... _so he really is E.N.D..._ Happy gave a tiny giggle as Natsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess Gray did all that searching for nothing." Natsu blinked before he understood what Happy meant. They sat there, chuckling for a good couple minutes before Natsu stood up, Happy flying to fit between Natsu's horns.

"C'mon, buddy. It's time to start classes. First... BREAKFAST!" Natsu began sprinting back to the castle far faster than Happy ever remembered. _When did he get super speed... he might be faster than Jet now!_

Happy clung to Natsu's horns for support as they rocketed through the halls, running straight up to a small, fancy table at the end of the dining hall. "Hey, Grampaps! I found my best friend, Happy!" Before any more could be said, Natsu and Happy we're devouring the food in front of them, Happy pulling some fish out of his little green backpack from the night before.

Everyone who entered the hall had eventually taken notice of the blue fur ball sitting on Natsu's head, and many wanted to ask what it was. Once again, Natsu was running out the door, yelling behind his back "Thanks for the food!" as he bolted to his classroom.

For those who had Natsu first period, they raced to the Draconian class. _What was that thing on Natsu's head?_

Upon entry, The Golden Trio gaped at what they saw. Natsu was sitting in his chair, spinning away like usual, but he was talking in a different language with that blue thing that had been on his head earlier. Hermoine couldn't understand a single thing that was going on this morning, especially when the blue blob _talked._

"Aye, Sir!"

Natsu grabbed the talking fur ball and held him to his chest as he continued to spin in his chair. "Shh! Happy! We've gotta wait for everyone to arrive! Then it'll be really funny to watch their expressions! Oh, I wish I had Reedus here to capture the moment! Gehe.."

Happy mumbled into Natsu's ear "when did you start laughing like Gajeel..."

Once the bell rang and all the students sat patiently in their seats, Natsu stood up and smiled. "Hello, everyone! How are we this morning?"

Hermoine got straight to the point. "What's _that_ thing, Natsu?"

Natsu glared at Hermoine before speaking in just as harsh a tone. "Well, _Hermoine,_ first off, it's Mr. Dragneel, got it? Second off, he's not a _thing._ He's just as equal to you and I. In fact, he's your superior."

"It is?"

 _"He_ is. He's my new teacher's assistant! Gehehe.. Happy, why don't you come out now and introduce yourself, yeah?"

A small "Aye, Sir!" could be heard from under the desk as a _flying blue cat_ came out. He waved to the classroom as Natsu tried to stifle his laugh. "I'm Happy, Natsu's best friend!"

Draco fainted while Hermoine shot her hand up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Natsu continued to try glaring at her, but couldn't help bursting out laughing at the students' faces. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU'VE JUST SEEN A UNICORN OR SOMETHING!"

"Natsu, unicorns actually exist in this world. What the bloody hell is that thing?" Hermoine looked questioningly at Happy while Ron yelled into her ear "THATS MY LINE!"

Happy flew up to Ron and landed on his head. "I like the orange haired one. Can we keep him? Nom nom nom..." Happy sat on Ron's head eating a fish while Ron was trying not to hyperventilate. The students sitting around were all either trying not to laugh at Ron's reaction, or doing their best to comprehend how the cat's wings _disappeared_ like they were never there.

"That's Ron. Ron, meet Happy. He's an Exceed, in case you didn't know that..." Natsu looked grumpily at Hermoine while she humphed and crossed her arms. "And I told you that it's Mr. Dragneel! I'll take away points if you keep up with this attitude Ms. Granger. As you can see, only my close friends have the right to call me my name. You're just one of my students." Natsu cracked a knowing smile as Hermoine gaped like a fish. Happy laughed as he flew back over to land on Natsu's head. "Now, for today's lesson!"

 **Watched Miraculous on Netflix... sooo gooooddd... Dip N Dots... still want em...**

By the time the lesson was over, many students had either fallen asleep or just didn't care. Because Natsu was angry at Hermoine, he made everyone write a two-page essay about dragons in Draconian, _except_ for Hermoine. She had to write a 15-page essay in Draconian not only about dragons, but about her actions and respect towards her 'elders', even though Natsu looked to be the exact same age as her. The essay was due at the end of the period. "All right! Time's up! Pass your essays forwards and I'll check them out later, m'kay?"

Several nods went around the room as Happy flew to the front desks, collecting the papers. Happy chuckled at some still shocked faces as he smiled and waved.

The bell rang and the kids floundered out of the class. "You three." Harry, Ron, and Hermoine turned around to face Natsu, who was sitting on his desk eating a blue flame. "You're coming with me to Dumbledore's. Let's go. We've got some things to discuss." Natsu jumped up, capping the flames and placing them back on the shelf before Happy hopped on his head, eating yet another fish.

Ron smiled as he followed Natsu out the door while Hermoine was trying not to yell at their Draconian teacher. Harry just stood in the back as he rolled his eyes. _I'm so sick of all this crap... can't I just be a normal wizard for once?_

Natsu smiled as Happy flew him up past the Golden moving stairs. The trio remained at the first step as it slowly inched towards the headmaster's office.

Natsu stood hovering in the air at the entrance. As soon as the stairs stopped moving, Natsu landed, Happy flopping into his hair. "You've gotten heavier... not as heavy as Lushie, but still heavy."

"Yeah right! I'm light as a rock! There's nothin heavy about me, Happy! Maybe all that fish is starting to go to your gut for once!" Natsu giggled as Happy whacked him on the head.

The trio followed the two lifelong friends inside, hearing a very cheerful "Ah, Natsu! I'm glad you've finally come. And I see you've brought some students with you."

Dumbledore smiled as Natsu greeted him. "Hey, Grampaps! This is Happy, my Exceed partner!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy lazily waved a paw in the air before continuing to munch on his fish.

Dumbledore smiled widely. "Ah, the Great Happy, Exceed of Fairy Tail, yes?" Natsu and Happy both smiled and nodded. "I've heard much of your dynamic duo: Happy was your flyer, while you were the fighter, yes?" Another nod.

Natsu set his face straight before he got straight down to business. "I've got some important information to tell you, Headmaster. It concerns these students as well due to them knowing my full truth."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Natsu shook his head. "Not about my delusions", he mouthed to the old man.

"Listen, it's about Zeref. He's back, and I don't know what kind of game he's playing at."

 **Don't wanna re-write all that Zeref stuff... More Dip N Dots... Yummy...**

Dumbledore frowned as Hermoine sat on the floor with her mouth agape as she mumbled "He was right... I can't believe he was actually right..."

Natsu smiled as he pat Hermoine's frizzy head. "Ah, that's ok Moine! We aren't _always_ right, nor do we always know _everything."_ Natsu pointed to the sleeping cat on his head as he smiled cockily at Hermoine, who only glared at the Salmon-haired boy. "However, I think that I'm right in this case." Natsu rested a hand on Hermoine's shoulder. "Listen, I just want you to realize that it's important to trust and believe in your friends and family, because otherwise you're never gonna get anywhere good in life. You're gonna want a relationship with your husband one day, and trust works both ways, Hermoine. If you don't trust us, then how can we ever learn to trust you?" Natsu smiled as he stuck out his hand. "We friends again now?"

Hermoine smiled as she stuck out her hand. "Friends. Listen, Natsu, I'm sorry for what I-"

"No need. Family learn to forgive and forget." Natsu smiled as Hermoine stared questioningly at the horned boy. _Family? But we're only classmates..._

"Dumbledore stared at his desk before speaking up. "Natsu, this is very troubling information. I'm not sure as to what any of this means yet, but we will get to the bottom of this, understand?" Natsu nodded and smiled. "Good. Then I want you and the three behind you to head back to class. Natsu, you can explain who Happy is to the rest of the school during your training period, Alright? But _only_ tell them about him being your partner. They don't need to know he came from Zeref." Natsu nodded as well as the trio before they left to their lunch, seeing as it took a good long while for them to discuss their problems.

Natsu smiled as he sat with his friends, both him and Ron inhaling their food at an unnatural rate. Harry and Hermoine just stared in absolute disgust at the bright-haired boys while Happy munched on a fish _happily._

"So, uh... what's the cat thing on your head, Natsu?" Cedric asked, eyeing Happy curiously. Natsu smiled at the boy.

"You'll figure out during training today, m'kay? I think you'll like it, pal." Natsu smiled as he burped contently before getting up and bolting our the door.

The trio as well as Cedric just stared after him, blinking with confusion.

 **Got Carl's Jr... Still want Dip N Dots...**

Natsu smiled at the students in front of him. "ATTENNNNNTION!"

"AYE, SIR!"

"Hey... why're they saying my line, Natsu..??" Happy frowned down at the boy while those close enough to hear the conversation gave a start of surprise.

"Shh! You're gonna ruin the fun!" Natsu cleared his throat loudly. "Hahem.. HELLO! How're you all today?" A few replies of 'good', 'bad', and even some 'shutup's were passed around. "Good! Now, as some of you may have noticed, this is Happy!" Natsu held Happy out like simba, waiting for a reaction.

Silence.

Natsu frowned as he scrunched up his forehead. He smiled as he did the only logical thing he could think of. "YEEEE!!" Natsu chucked Happy over his head, the blue cat free falling over the students' heads as he continued to munch on a fish. Suddenly, wings burst from Happy's back as the glow around them slowly died away. Happy casually flew back to Natsu as students started screaming, pointing, and fainting.

"Natsuuu... why'd you throw me like that?"

Natsu chuckled as he fell to the floor laughing. "Hahaha!! I recreated that Loin Kong Vine! GEHEHEHEHEHEHE...!!!!!"

Hermoine and a couple others yelled out "ITS LION KING!"

After a good few minutes, Natsu finally got to his feet as he smiled, wiping away a few tears. "Hehehe... priceless! Anyways, let's get to today's workout!" Natsu smiled as he pulled out his notebook. "Today we're gonna do something different. We'll compete against other teams to see which team is the strongest! Now, let's begin!"

Natsu smiled as the teams raced around the castle, the fastest completing a lap in 15 minutes. "Good job, Tannir! Five points for the Eagles!"

Natsu continued to add up points until everyone made it back. "Eagles come in first with 23 points, Wolves in second with 18 points, Tigers in third with 12 points, and Dragons in last With 11 points. On to the next task!"

Natsu continued to assign random tasks with the Eagles winning most all of them.

By the end of the day, Eagles came in first, Tigers in second, Dragons surprisingly in third, and Wolves in fourth.

"Alrighty! Good job everyone! As celebration for today, and me getting permission from Dumbledore, I'm allowed to give you temporary year-long tattoos instead of having to mark your shoulder up everyday! Now, these are magical guild tattoos that Gramps taught me how to make way back when, so I've customized some awesome tats for y'all! Eagles! Please approach in a single file line!" Natsu smiled as he asked where they wanted their tattoo, placing a Red eagle head on them. Next we're the Tigers, who got a black Tiger head tattooed on them. The Wolves had come in fourth by one point, so Natsu called them next. In a navy blue, Natsu pressed a wolf head tattoo onto the students.

Finally were the Dragons. Natsu smiled as Harry came up. "Where ya want it, kid?"

"My right shoulder, please!" Natsu smiled as he stamped an intricate Golden dragon onto Harry's shoulder.

"Welcome to the club, Harry." Natsu and Harry smiled at eachother before Ron was up next, getting it in the same spot as his best friend.

Hermoine got it on her shoulder-blade, smiling at the warm sensation of the dragon marking her skin.

By the time everyone was done, Natsu was smiling widely as everyone around him showed off their tats to eachother.

"There ya go! Now that everyone's done, it's time to finish off today's practice with a game of tag!" Many confused looks were sent Natsu's way. "Happy and I are gonna be the runners, and everyone of you guys are gonna be the taggers! Whoever catches Happy and I when I say Go gets to chill with me and Happy the rest of this week's class. Got it?" Many nods and grins were sent around while alliances were quickly made. "Ready? Set... GO!" Natsu took off in one direction while Happy lay on his head, watching as the mob of students chased after them.

"Ummm... Natsu... you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, Happy! I just wanted to mess with them! Besides, it's not like any of them are fast enough to catch me!" Natsu laughed as he pulled away from an outstretched hand. Tannir was right behind him, growling as he panted to keep up with Natsu. "Catch me if you can, Blondie! GAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed as he raced through the trees, seemingly floating across a good mile or so in a mere second.

Natsu smiled as he raced ahead to where he couldn't see the students anymore and climbed up the highest tree. Sitting in one of the top branches, Natsu and Happy sat pointing down at the running students, trying to hide their snickers when Ron tripped on a branch.

Natsu checked his watch, smiling as he leapt down amongst the students, almost landing on Ron who hadn't moved for a good ten minutes. "Time's up! Class is over, and none of you got me! So-"

Ron tapped Natsu's foot as he smiled up at the salmon-haired boy. "Not so fast... the bell doesn't ring for fifteen more seconds. You misscalculated Natsu... hehehe! Now I don't have to do this week's training!" Ron jumped high in the air, tapping Happy as he skipped around. "I win! I win! Bloody hell I won! I don't have to do training aaaalllll weeekkk!! Gehe Hehe!!!" Natsu blunked before patting Ron on the back.

"Good job, dude! Now, let's go get ready for dinner!"

The students watched in horror as Ron and Natsu skipped to the dining hall together, ready to inhale another 20 meals worth of food.

 **Almost done... still want Dip N Dots...**

Zeref smiled down on his creations as Natsu skipped off with Happy flying behind him.

"It's almost time, Acnologia. When the timing is right, I will release you into this world, and you can destroy the Heir of Igneel once and for all... or he will destroy you and gain title of Dragon King. Will you allow this...?"

The book in Zeref's hand hummed and glowed blue indignantly. "Good. Now, we wait. Let him harness his skills for a while... then we will make our move..."

 **A/N: Alrighty! Boom! Nother chapter done! I'm so happy this story is finally going somewhere! I probably would've posted this sooner if I hadn't gone to Carl's Jr. with my mom lol XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope you all have a Good Friday! (That pun though... although I guess it isn't since it's actually Good Friday...)**

 **Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	18. Chapter 16: Your Greatest Desires

**A/N: Hallo! I'm so happy that RedDehWeaboo is finally back! You disappeared for a good few chapters... but it's ok now cuz ur alive again!**

 **TheSandra, you're totally right. I just feel like Natsu is more... well, Natsu when Happy is there to get into trouble with him, ya know?**

 **Sanitoz, you're right too. Ron was a smart kid, playing dead. Idk if he knew Natsu was there or not... but he got out of working, so... any advantage is better than none, ya know?**

 **Anyways, there were today's shoutouts! It's currently 11:29 pm, and now that I've got nothing to do and me and my peeps are gonna be packing all day tomorrow, I figured I'd post another chap tonight for y'all, sound good? Alrighty then, here we go!**

Chapter 16: Your Greatest Desires

Natsu let out a sigh as he walked through the darkened halls of Hogwarts. Happy was snoring contentedly on his head, mumbling "fish" and "Charle" under his breath.

Natsu was just about to head out for his midnight workout when he smelled someone from down the hall. Promptly changing his direction, Natsu followed the scent, one he knew all too well. It was currently Christmas time, and Natsu had no clue what it was but celebrated it with Harry and Ron anyways. Natsu smiled as he remembered all the delicious food and a holiday delicacy known as eggnog... _Cana would've loved the alcohol edition..._

Hearing a crash up ahead, Natsu focused his attention to the unknown task ahead. Rounding a corner, Natsu came face to face with Mr. Filch, Hogwarts' janitor. "Oh, hey there Flinch!"

Said man grumbled under his breath. "It's Filch... and what're you doing out so late, Professor Dragneel?"

Natsu smiled widely. "Well, I was on my way for my nightly workout when I... uh, heard a noise. So I figured I'd check it out, ya know?" Natsu smiled as he realized he almost gave away one of his abilities. _The janitor doesn't need to know that I can smell that week old baloney in his pocket..._ Natsu cringed as he walked into the library. "Don't worry, Janitor Dude! If there's anybody in there, I'll deal with em for ya, ok?"

Filch reluctantly nodded before walking away.

Letting out a sigh, Natsu entered the darkened library. With the snap of his fingers, torches along the walls lit up, showing off the clean and neat room. Natsu places a hand on his hip, tapping his foot. "You can come out now, Harry."

Harry smiled sheepishly as he removed his cloak. "How'd you know it was me?"

Natsu tapped his nose. "My nose never lies, kid."

Harry smiled a little before realizing he'd been caught. "So, uh... what're you gonna do to me now? I mean, I know you're my friend and all, but you're still my teacher."

Natsu stroked his chin before holding up his pointer finger. "Ooh! I know! You can just come and watch me train for a while! You can train with me if you wanna, but you don't have to."

Harry smiled. "Well, it's actually not a bad idea. We haven't been doing anything all week, so might as well do something entertaining."

The two boys walked out of the library as they headed for the Gryffindor House so Harry could throw on some workout clothes.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Meow..._

Natsu and Harry glanced at eachother. They knew only one person who had a mangy old cat that had such a creepy meow... and that was Mr. Filch. "C'mon, Harry!" Natsu dragged Harry through the halls, trying every door as they went. Finally coming across an unlocked room, Matsu shoved Harry inside before entering himself, creaking the door shut as he shoved his sensitive ear to the door.

Once it was all clear, Natsu turned around to see Harry standing in front of a mirror. "Hey, what is it, Harry?" Natsu walked over as Harry pointed at the mirror, smiling widely.

"Natsu, look! It's my parents! Don't you see them?" Harry scooted to the side so Natsu could stand in front of the mirror.

Tears immediately sprang to the golden-speckled boy as he collapsed to his knees, his hands covering his mouth as he gasped.

Natsu looked in the mirror to find himself sitting in front of the guild hall as Fairy Tail began greeting him. Even Igneel was there, though Natsu wasn't sure how.

Natsu's sudden movements had finally awoken the sleeping exceed that lay atop the salmon-boy's head. "Natsu, what's-" Happy stopped to see Natsu, Charle, fish, and the rest of Team Natsu surrounding them. There were giant fish floating in the background as Happy smiled widely. "It's Team Natsu! And giant fish! Have I returned to heaven?!"

"Happy, I see everyone. They're all back... even the guild hall and Magnolia and Igneel are here... I... I miss them all so much, Happy... so much..."

Harry blinked before walking back to the mirror. "I don't know what either of you are talking about, but all I see are my parents. I never met them... but here they are, standing next to me."

"Listen, something isn't right about this..." Natsu have a slight sniff before snatching Harry and Happy's hand/paw. "We've got to get out of here. That thing contains dark magic. It's using magic similar to Mavis'... delusions. C'mon, let's go you guys.."

 **Dip N Dots... I haven't had them in a good few months now... D:**

Natsu brought Harry back to the common room before leaving. Harry had decided to stay from Natsu's training, to which Natsu reluctantly agreed, but something told Natsu that Harry was planning on going back to see that mirror...

Natsu shook his head, evading any thoughts in his head besides what he was focusing on now.

Closing his eyes, Natsu snapped his fingers as a small black-gold flame began to grow in his hand. Natsu smiled. Even though he hated Zeref, he knew his older brother was right about one thing: if Natsu ignored E.N.D., then things would take a turn for the worst. He _had_ to master his curse so he could protect his new family. Natsu had only been practicing for about a month now, but he was gradually learning to use his curse (after first learning to close off his magic, of course).

Trying even harder, Natsu spread the flames over his arm, sweat dripping from his face. "C'mon... c'mon Natsu! You can do this... almost there... gah!" Natsu screamed out in frustration at seeing the flame extinguish before reaching his shoulder, which was his goal for tonight. Taking a hard seat on a beaten up log, Natsu frowned before turning to see Happy curled up, sound asleep next to him.

Natsu gave a slight grin before closing his eyes to concentrate again. _Remember your past. Dig through those memories, to when your counterpart first learned to use the curse... remember... push past his treacheries and continue to search... aha! Here we are..._ Natsu smiled as he reached for the memory. Snapping his eyes open, he jumped to his feet. "Got it. Let's try this again."

Natsu continued his training as Zeref smiled from the shadows. "Don't worry, Natsu. When Voldemort attempts to rise again, so will our sweetly evil Dragon King...

 **I require Dip N Dots... sugar is my life... and steak... yes... steeeaaaakkkk...**

Natsu frowned to see Harry and Ron sneaking around the halls. _Don't tell me..._

Frowning, Natsu sighed as he intertwined his fingers behind his head, lazily following behind the two. Once the two boys reached the room, Natsu spoke. "Yo." The two boys jumped as Happy stirred atop Natsu's horned head.

"Bloody hell... don't scare us like that, Natsu! How long' a you been following us?"

Natsu cracked a slightly sinister grin. "Oh, not long. So Harry... what're we doing here?" Natsu stared intently at the black haired wizard while the boy on the receiving end shivered.

"Oh, uh... well, I was, uh... Ron and I were just coming to make sure this room is all clean! Yeah! We were gonna mop it, but we need to double check and make sure there isn't anything else that needs to be cleaned! You see, we don't want to make multiple trips for cleaning supplies, and-"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Enough rambling, Harry. I'm not stupid. I came here with you last night, for Mavis' sake! Now, if you're going in there then don't expect me to sit around here doing nothing. I'm gonna get Dumbledore... don't think I won't. Like I said last night, there's dark magic residing in that mirror. It shouldn't be in there, yet alone anywhere in this school amongst children! Now, either you leave or I'll leave. The choice is yours, Harry."

Harry frowned a little before giving Natsu an _I'm sorry_ look.

Natsu tolled his eyes before turning around. "Dumbledore will be here in a good minute or two... you'd better be gone by then unless you wanna get busted..." And with a flash, Natsu was gone, a small trail of smoke left in his wake.

 **Dip N Dots... dotty dotty dot... yummy...**

"They're so stupid sometimes, I swear! I feel like we all literally just had the trust conversation, didn't we? Happy, what am I gonna do with these kids? Harry's always blabbing about being normal, but how can he be a normal wizard if he keeps looking for trouble, huh?"

Happy lifted his eyelids a little before chuckling a little bit. "Ya know, Natsu, I think I used to know someone who acted like that..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Who... Gray? He was always picking fights with me, I swear..." Happy continued to chuckle as the two made their way to the headmaster's office.

"You never learn, do you Natsu?"

"What do ya mean, buddy?"

"Oh, never mind."

 **A/N: Ok, so the chapter could've been longer, but I'm tired and my dad says he plans on waking me and my siblings up at 7:00 AM! Isn't that crazy?! I only wake up at that time for school, not on a weekend... ughs, anyways, it's 12:23, so I'm gonna go catch some sleep. Make sure to leave me lots of reviews so I can smile after a hard day's work, yeah? Love you all so much!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	19. Chapter 17: A Well Needed Break

**A/N: Hello! HAPPY EASTER! I wanted to write another chapter before spring break ended. Also, I know that I'm devoted to this story right now, but I just started watching Wakfu on Netflix and I've decided to start another fanfic. Hopefully I'll be able to do both at the same time, maybe do a chapter every other day... anyways, I just thought "hey, nobody's done a fanfic where Natsu's an eliatrope, so I guess I'll try making one!" In all honesty, it might not work out, but nobody ever said not to try (and if they did then they're beyond lame, just sayin). So yeah! Hopefully I can post chapter 1 tonight as well as this one, so we'll do shoutouts and get straight to it, yeah?**

 **Alrighty! We've got our usuals, TheSandra and Sanitoz, my lovely fanfic besties that've been through thick n thin with me! So yeah!**

 **I'd also like to thank Crosheo for reviewing! To answer your question, I don't think that Erza will be coming back into this story, because then I would feel devoted to resurrect everybody from the past, and I think that'd kill Zeref himself, so... I'm really sorry, but unless we get a giant poll going or I resurrect Team Nastu, then I don't think Erza will come back. Sorry :(**

 **Anyways, it's currently 7:35 pm, and I'd like to write a chapter for about an hour straight. Let's see how far we get!**

 **P.S. I'm adding something to the AU... a spring break! Yay!**

Chapter 17: A Well Needed Break

Natsu smiled as he walked down the hall. Natsu had talked Dumbledore into letting him and the trio (as well as Happy, of course) take a week long break to see if they could find something that Natsu had remembered being around for a good 400 years when he was still in Magnolia. If Natsu could find it... he could find an old friend, one he hadn't seen for a very long time.

And, since Natsu had recently promised to protect the Golden Trio from the Volta-man, he figured he'd take them with him on his search.

Natsu entered the Gryffindor Common Room, yelling at the top of his lungs as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "I HOPE YOU THREE ARE ALL READY!"

Happy yelled "Aye, Sir!" from the top of Natsu's head, which seemed to be the main place to find he blue Exceed these days.

Some groans and mumbles were heard before the three Gryffindor students came down the stairs. Ron looked ready to go, Harry looked a little anxious, and Hermoine stood there tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow directed at the salmon-haired mage.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Natsu smiled as he took off out the door, his friends following behind.

Harry spoke up just as he saw Natsu round yet another corner, "Where exactly are we going again? Natsu never told us, but Dumbledore said we didn't have to do this week's homework _and_ schoolwork, so as far as I'm concerned, it's a huge bonus!"

As soon as the three grouchy kids rounded the corner, Natsu smiled as he stood proudly at the Hogwarts entrance. "Well, we're going to find sacred land, of course!" And with those words, Natsu sniffed the air and raced off into the forest like a bullet.

 **Had to take like 10 min cleaning the kitchen... wish I had Dip N Dots...**

After what felt like days (when in reality it was only a good 12 hours or so) of walking/running, Natsu lifted his head as he gave a gaping smile at the ocean. "We're here!" Natsu laughed as he ran down the hill he stood on, racing to the docks. Ron and Harry looked at eachother with relief while Hermoine stared at Natsu like he was crazy.

Natsu went up to a man with a tiny little boat that would barely hold the four (five with Happy) of them, holding up a sack that jingled in his hand. "Hey there, buddy! Mind if we rent your little boat for a week? We'll bring it back, I promise!" Natsu smiled at the man who reluctantly nodded. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, seeing as how the Hogwarts students had left just after midnight. As soon as Natsu stepped on the boat, he blinked before falling face first onto the planks. "Owww..."

Happy giggled, rolled his eyes, and grabbed his knapsack, digging around in it as he stuck his tongue out in concentration **(I totally do that when playing Video games, too XD)**. "Aha!" Happy pulled out a little wooden thing, smiling. "Natsu, the Hooch lady said she fixed your motion sickness but it ended prematurely, so I have to hit you on the head with this ugly stick to make you feel better!" Before Natsu could object, multiple whacks on the head were sent his way as his body twisted in very cartoonish ways with every whack. Happy sat there laughing as he began hitting faster and harder. "You should see the look on your face! Hahaha!"

Natsu snatched the stick out of Happy's hand, holding it in his palm as Happy watched in horror as the "ugly stick" disintegrated into ashes and blew in the ocean breeze.

"Natsu! Now we can't fix you on the way home!" Natsu blinked before sulking in the boat, anime tears flowing from his eyes as he mumbled "how could you Happy... it's all your fault... blue cats playing whack a mole with a fire eating demon... stupid..."

The three Gryffindor students blinked at the duo in front of them before hopping into the boat.

As soon as Natsu got out of his three second depression, he jumped up into the air, almost tipping the little boat over. Looking around to make sure no one was around, an ear splitting grin spread over a majority of Natsu's face as his eyes turned sinister and mischevious. "Hold on tight, kiddos!" And with that, fire shot out of Natsu's hands, sending them flying into the ocean at unimaginable speeds.

 **More Dip N Dots... I hope you've all figured out where they're heading by now...**

After a good solid hour of flying like a rocket, Natsu sat down, his fire making sad farting noises as the flames flickered away into the evening air. With a sigh, Natsu closed his eyes, locking his hands behind his head before looking at the stars. "Do any of you know any constellations?" Hermoine have a summary of some constellations she had studied but she always had trouble finding them. Natsu smiled. "Well, I used to have a friend who was obsessed with the stars. They were like her lifeline, and she was actually theirs. You see, this girl was a celestial mage, and she could summon the stars to help her and guide her throughout life. Whenever the girl battled, she'd summon beings from the heavens, known as the Zodiacs, and with their help she would defeat any enemies that came her way. One Zodaic was her best friend though, and her name was Aquarius the Water-barer. You see, celestial magic requires a key to summon one of the heavenly spirits, and when the girl's mother had passed away, Aquarius was passed onto the daughter who quickly befriended the spirit. Even though the spirit acted like the little girl was a demonic creature, she secretly cared for her and treated her as if she was her daughter or little sister. They were the best of friends that hid behind a mask of one-way hatred, and one day, the little girl had finally found an enemy she couldn't beat. Aquarius knew that the girl was going to die, so the spirit forced the little girl to break her key, and Aquarius' constellation disappeared from the sky as the girl screamed in pain from the empty hole in her heart. She had gained great powers from her spirit friend, but at an unimaginable cost. The other Zodiacs grieved for their friend, who passed away to save her master. So even though the stars may look like ordinary stars or scientists claim them to be far away suns, they're actually heavenly beings, who watch over all of us. Never forget that." A few tears escaped Natsu and Happy's eyes as the smiled at the sky.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat in silence, not daring to speak. Hermoine had wanted to say that was preposterous, but decided against it when she saw Natsu silently crying. It was a sentimental and important story to him, and being a good friend Hermoine decided to go against the idea of intruding on his beliefs.

Ron smiled sadly at his friend. "Natsu... can you tell us another story until your magic goes back up?"

Natsu had considered using his curse, but his friends still didn't know about it, so he waited as his body drew on the Etherial magic around him. "Very well, then. Long ago, there lived a boy and a dragon. The boy had no clue what had happened to his real parents, and the dragon adopted him and raised/trained him into a fun and skillful warrior. One day, the boy awoke to find himself all alone in an unknown location, and the dragon was nowhere to be seen. After many days, an old man found the boy and brought him to a guild, to which the boy quickly became a part of. He felt like he was part of a family, especially when a little white haired girl played house with him." Natsu subconsciously stroked the bracelet on his wrist, smiling as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. "When the boy found a large egg in the woods, he took it home to hatch it, believing it to be a dragon egg. So, when everyone laughed at him, the boy was sad. Everyone laughed, all but one. The little white haired girl with big blue eyes took the boy into a meadow and she used her magic to turn into a giant pink bunny." Everyone chuckled at the ridiculous idea before Natsu continued. "You see, the girl had made a straw house, and the two children would watch the egg every single day and read stories to it. The little girl would even force the boy to say 'Honey, I'm home!' whenever he entered the straw hut." More laughs. "One day, the egg went missing. The two kids started yelling at their friends at the guild, claiming that they ate it. When the girl's brother told them he had taken it, he said that he had wanted to help take care of it as well, but he had been to shy to ask if he could help. As soon as that was said, the egg hatched, and out flew..." Natsu looked at the sleeping blue Exceed in the corner of the boat. "A cat! The boy and little girl fell in love with the cat, and when the girl said it made everyone smile, they gave him a cheerful name, though no one knows what it was. Many years later, when the boy and girl had grown up, the girl went on a mission with her older brother and sister, and the boy never saw her again. Her brother had used the same magic she did, called Take Over magic, and he absorbed a demon but lost control, killing his little sister in the process." Everyone gasped at the girl's horrible fate. "The siblings mourned for her, and when the boy found out, he was sad. Very sad. But he told the siblings that the girl was always smiling, and she wouldn't want them sad all the time too. So the siblings moved on, but nobody knew that the boy had not. He wore a fake smile for a few years before he was sent to a different world, as well as the cat. The boy figured out there were exact replicas of Everyone he knew, and he saw the doppelgänger of the little girl he had grown to love, though how much he loved her was unknown. After the boy saved their world and returned home, he found the girl standing at her own grave. It turned out that she was his bestest friend from his own world! When her brother had 'killed' her, the other world version of her had died as well. To fill that void, the other world sucked her into a portal and she was stuck in a weird world for years. Now, she was back, and the two friends became thick as thieves once more." Natsu smiled as he finished his story, more tears falling from his sparkling eyes. Natsu blinked, sniffed the snot away and turned back to the boat. "Enough story time. We're almost there."

 **Another hour of rocketing across the water later... still want Dip N Dots...**

Natsu smiled. "We're here! We're here! C'mon, let's go!" The trio stared at Natsu like he was crazy. They were in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything there. So imagine their surprise when Natsu jumped out of the boat and _floated_ on the water! "Oh yeah! I forgot to give you temporary Fairy Tail marks! Since I'm the only living member, I guess that makes me the master! Anyone got a marker?"

Happy barked (hehe) at Natsu while Hermoine gave Natsu a red sharpie. "Hey! I'm a member and I'm still alive!"

Natsu laughed as he drew the Fairy Tail Emblem on the trio, drawing it to perfection. "Nah, you're too tiny to be the Master. The Old Man would laugh seeing you boss others around. Gehehe! I can only imagine the look on his face as he'd yell about taxes and bills!"

"You've got it wrong, Natsu! That's how he'd react with _you_ as guild master! You'd ruin it all!"

As the two bickered, the three Gryffindor students looked in awe at the giant tree that seemed to float on the island. Natsu and Happy turned around and chuckled at their gaping faces. "You three coming?" Natsu spread his arms wide. "Oh, and welcome to Tenrou Island, sacred land to the Fairy Tail Guild! Only members can see, so I had to take position as temporary master to give you access to see and walk on it. Pretty cool, huh?"

Natsu laughed as he ran around in circles like an airplane. He stopped and took a deep breath in. "Ah, it still smells of home." Natsu continued to laugh as Happy flew all over the place, laughing as he lapped around the island while the trio made their way to the nut case duo.

All of a sudden, Natsu sniffed the air and gasped. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he bounced up in down in anticipation. Turning around, Natsu grinned as his eyes sparkled at the being in front of him. Natsu jumped into the air, tackling her to the ground. "Mavis! You're still alive!"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "I'm not alive, remember? I'm dead. _D-E-A-D._ But then again, you and Happy were supposed to be dead, too. How are you alive?"

"Um, Natsu? Who're you talking to?" Ron, Harry, and Hermoine looked at Natsu, feeling like he was truly crazy now.

Natsu giggled, as did Mavis (not like the Gryffindors knew that though). "Hahaha! Hey Mavis, you mind coming out for them? I only sketched some Fairy Tail emblems on them, but they should last for the week that I'm here. You wanna meet some of my new friends?" Mavis nodded eagerly as she approached them. She inspected them for a good five minutes before popping up right in front of Hermoine's face. Said girl gasped at the floating blonde-haired child in front of her.

Mavis only waved as she smiled at the children. "Hello, there! I'm Mavis, First Master and founder of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

Natsu laughed as he and Mavis walked/floated towards the old, rundown and abandoned village, the children following behind as Happy landed in Mavis' arms as he snored himself to sleep.

"So, Natsu, how are you alive, and why are you on Tenrou?"

Natsu grinned at the floating ghost girl. "The first part's a long story. As to why I'm here, I need your help to train me and these three to fight harder and how to use wandless magic." Natsu then mumbled under his breath, "and I figured out I'm E.N.D.. They don't know about my curse yet, and I need help learning to master my powers."

Mavis gaped like a fish before giving a firm nod. "Very well then. Let's begin in the morning and we'll finish catching up tonight while those three behind us get some sleep."

 **A/N: There we go! It's 8:54, and I feel like I did pretty good for trying to finish this in just over an hour. Anyways, I plan on writing chapter 1 of my Wakfu X Fairy Tail Xover tonight, so yeah! Either watch (the cheesy looking show) Wakfu or go check it out! Love you all, and please Read and Review!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	20. Chapter 18: Training on Tenrou

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was swamped with homework and I wanted to write the first chapter to my new fanfic so yeah! I'm personally favoring my other fanfic right now over this one, so I'd like to change that with another chapter today! Yay!**

 **For today's shoutouts:**

 **Thankyou TheSandra for the review! I myself hadn't really realized that I could add Tenrou until I remembered the Grand Magic Games, and I was like hey, why not try it? So I did!**

 **And Happy Late Easter to you too Sanitoz! Wanted to say thanks again for following and checking out my other fanfic!**

 **If any of you want to read my Wakfu x Fairy Tail Xover but don't know what Wakfu is, it's basically a tv show on Netflix that talks about dragons, magic, and some random mythical creatures. So yeah! Check it out if you can, and let's jump into today's chap!**

 **It's currently 7:58, and I need to shower in a minute but I'll do my best to post this ASAP!**

Chapter 18: Training on Tenrou

The three Gryffindor students had fallen asleep next to the dying fire over an hour ago, the only ones left awake being Natsu, Happy, and Mavis (not like she could sleep anyways).

"Alright, Natsu, what do you mean you're E.N.D.? And don't avoid the question either."

So Natsu explained everything he knew to First Master, her simply nodding the entire time. By the time he had finished describing his new abilities that he was having trouble learning to use, she gave one final nod before she looked at Natsu.

"Listen, Natsu. Zeref and I... we used to know eachother. He's gotten crazier over the years because of being alone. Now, he's hellbent on either world domination and human eradication or someone finally being capable of killing him. You, being the strongest Etherious known to man, are his number one option. In all honesty, he's probably tracking you and keeping a very close eye on you, waiting for the right time to attack when he feels you're strong enough."

"Mavis, I have a favor to ask of you..."

Mavis nodded already guessing what he wanted. "You'd like to train here, yes? There was an 83.674 percent chance of that being asked."

Natsu lifted a hand, giving it a _sorta_ gesture. "Well, that, and _you_ training me, both mentally and physically. It'd help me learn what I can do with my curse, and if I could learn battle tactics more, it'd help not only me but all of the school I'm teaching at. So, I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only person that I know besides Happy that I can completely trust with something like this." Natsu seemed to be pleasing with his eyes as Mavis finally gave a stiff nod.

"Very well, but it's going to be gruesome. With your little friends here, we'll have to either occupy them with something while you work on your curse or do it when you're sleeping. I'm not really seeing any other way."

"Actually, First, I had a different theory. In this current time, mages are called wizards, and they use holder magic in order to use magic in the first place. And not everyone has magic anymore, either! They're called Muggles, for some weird reason, and I want to make sure that these three here can use wandless magic in case they ever loose the stupid little stick or break it. Like I said earlier, I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll even train Happy with them. Seeing as he's also an Etherious now, he must have a curse of some sort. The hard part will be figuring out what it is..."

Natsu hugged Mavis as she smiled, not realizing how long it'd been since she last saw a familiar face.

 **Taking a shower... I'll be done ASAP, m'kay?... still wanting Dip N Dots... yummmyyyy...**

Natsu grinned as he watched the trio run around as Mavis yelled at them. _Those poor kids never knew what hit em... wait a second..._ Natsu frowned as he realized that he'd be in their place once Mavis started them on basic physical training today to evaluate what magic they should use. She had told Natsu that she'd 'let the children have nap time' to give him and her alone time to work on Natsu and Happy's curses.

So Natsu exercised while he could to ensure that Mavis would be satisfied with his physical abilities and they'd be able to skip straight to the magic stuff.

After a good couple hours, Mavis sent the trio to the other side of the island where their camp was, saying she'd work with Natsu on his simplistic fire magic. Natsu had wanted to retort but Mavis had told him the night before that even though his friends had seen the basics of Natsu's abilities, she didn't want them seeing any more than they had to.

With that in mind, Mavis worked with Natsu for a good two hours on maintaining the basics of his curse, watching him try to light a fist on fire.

After a good 15 minutes of Mavis yelling at him to try harder, Natsu had had enough. "Shut up!" A whooshing sound seemed to go through the area, and Natsu looked down at his hands to see both fists engulfed in black flames. With a grin, Natsu thought one word: extinguish.

The flames flickered away before they relit as Natsu thought: burn. They were incredibly simplistic ideas, but that's all it took as a start. So, with his flames in control, Mavis taught him good techniques on how to improve his fire abilities, whether it was magical or a curse.

When Natsu's two hours were up, he frowned. Sure, he was a little tired, but he could go for longer. He knew he could if he kept trying harder, but Mavis told him otherwise. "Natsu, if you push the curse too hard all at once then that dam is gonna break and you're either gonna lose yourself in the power or die from it. It's a lose-lose situation. So, maintain the basics, and once you've gotten to where you're at with your dragon slaying magic, then go all out, alright?"

Natsu was extremely disappointed, but he knew that Mavis was incredibly smart and tactical, so she was pretty good at predicting near future events (maybe not as good as Cana, but still).

So Natsu did as he was told as he walked to the campsite, promptly plopping himself onto the blanket hammock he'd made. He let the breeze rock him back and forth as he intertwined his fingers behind his head, his eyes slowly closing in the shade of the trees.

 **Almost done for tonight... just a little more... Dip N Dots...**

"GET UP SOLDIER! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS YA KNOW!" Natsu sat upright, falling out the side of his hammock as Mavis screamed in his ear, the other three too exhausted to care as they fell asleep on their sleeping bags, Hermoine being the only one willing to climb into hers.

After a minute or two, the trio was fast asleep, and Natsu rubbed the sleep out of his still blurry vision. "So what're we doing now?"

"Well, Salamander, were going to go work on your magic some more. Not your curse. I know that you can use your slayer magic well, but you can do better, and I'd like you to prove that you're trying. Tomorrow night, if I'm satisfied with tonight's workout, then we can start some basic fighting skills for your curse. While you work on your magic, I'm gonna try to figure out what Happy's curse is. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll use the kiddos' nap time to teach you the basic knowledge every tactician should have, alright?" Natsu nodded, a determined and wide awake look on his face. "Good, then let's begin."

Natsu trained for a good four to six hours that night, working on improving his slaying magic and how long he could stay in his dragon force mode, as well as him practicing his god slayer combination, lightning slayer, and fire. In the end, he barely managed to combine the three techniques together before he almost passed out from exhaustion. With Mavis satisfied, Natsu had Happy carry him back to the campsite, seeing as the blue Exceed's curse was still unknown. So Natsu collapsed as soon as his butt hit the hammock, his body easing into the warm blanket as his arms pulled the sides tightly around his body. Some of his salmon hair stuck out as Happy wriggled in next to the mage's face, his tail sticking out next to the orange-looking hair from the diminishing fire light's glow.

 **A/N: I wanted to continue, but I'm tired and got distracted after I ate dinner, so it's currently 10:16. Sorry I'm posting this so much later than I started, and I would've made it longer if I had the energy, but I figured any chapter is better than none at all, so yeah. Please Read and Review, and make me extra happy! Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **SKaEtrgrL**


	21. Chapter 175: Training for TheSandra

**A/N: Hey guys! So I forgot to ask you all last night about what kind of wandless magic the trio should have. I was kind of thinking something like script magic for Hermoine, but idk what else to put for the others. Also, I'm staying home from school today because I screwed up my neck, so hopefully that'll give me time to work on my fanfics! Anyways, please tell me what you think and who should have what powers.**

 **What kind of curse should Happy even have though? Please please _please_ help me with ideas cuz if I don't have magic/curses to go with the characters then it'll make the story a little more boring...**

 **Anyways! Time for today's shoutouts!**

 **TheSandra, I totally agree. Even though some people make fanfics where Natsu's OP, I find myself asking "how did he get OP'd in the first place?" So it's nice to see one of your strongest heroes fall a little bit before they rise even higher, ya know? And I'll make sure that this isn't just an author's note either. I'll add in as much training as I can, up to the point where I can't continue without any ideas on abilities, Alright? This chapter is just training, because you wanted me to do some training.**

 **Also, if you guys don't like sitting and reading about somebody training (or have super ADHD like me) then feel free to skip the chapter. I don't think I'm incorporating anything important this time around, so yeah!**

 **Let's get started! It's currently 8:00 exact, and with an entire day and few ideas, let's try to make it a long chapter!**

 **P.S., I meant to post this yesterday but my ADHD and my neck pain distracted me... super sorry...**

Chapter Whatever Number This is... like 17.5: Training for TheSandra

Natsu's POV **(another super awesome surprise cuz I'm just that cool. Swaggah!)**

I woke up to see the sun stretching it's stupid bright rays through the trees, reaching out to my face as a morning greeting. I growled at the sun to put it in its place before grabbing the sides of my hammock and wrapping them tight around my body.

Happy's tail swished around in front of my face a little bit as he snuggled up next to my stomach. I gently grasped the tail in my hand, brushing out any of the twigs and dirt that had gotten in it.

Happy mumbled about rainbow flying fish as I tried not to laugh. Just as I began closing my eyes again, something flipped the hammock over, causing me to get a face full of some not so great tasting dirt.

Being me, I bolted upright, getting ready to yell at whoever the heck bothered me on such a beatiful morning, only to come face to face with none other than Mavis Vermillion, the First Master herself.

"Get up, you lazy child. I don't have time for stuff like this, so I want you to hurry up so we can get to tactics today."

I groaned as I sat up, ignoring the splitting headache I now had. I felt sorta bad for Happy, though. He had his mouth full of dirt and his tail was shaped like a lightning bolt from the painful landing.

I shot to my feet, punching a closed right fist into my open left hand, giving my classic charming grin. "Well, let's get this crap over with. I may be a demon, but I don't know if I've got an eternity to live, and I've got kids to watch after now. So, let's get started!"

 **Dip N Dots Sound Delicious... Also, I'll try with the whole training thing but I'm starting to get bored...**

I tried not to groan in pain when my face hit the table in front of me. Again.

Mavis was pointing to a very old chalkboard that was covered in scribbles, stick figures, what looked like fire to me, and lots of lines that I'm assuming were lasers. She continued to smile as she explained all the different ways to sneak up on someone, and I was trying _really_ hard not to fall asleep, but I personally always found charging in to be the easiest thing to do in a battle. All these new techniques were making my headache turn into a brain rotting migraine!

"... and that's what you do if anyone were to ever try to flank you. Let's run through a couple more tactics and then I'll test you on what to do, alright Natsu?"

I nodded smiling, and when she turned back to the whiteboard, my body began to fall asleep as my mind slowly followed.

 **More Dip N Dots... Poor Natsu tryin to learn tactics XD**

It had been over 2 and a half hours now, but she still continued. I wanted to tell her that she'd forgotten about the Gryffindor Goofs who were hard at work training, Happy supervising them, but in all honesty I don't really think that Happy would be telling them to do the best exercises. Mavis had told them no nap time today but something tells me that Happy is making them fish or something like that, and saying that whoever gets the most fish for him gets to take a nap.

"Natsu, Natsu!" I stared as Mavis hovered over me, a slightly grouchy and irritated look on her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry First. I was just thinking about how Happy's probably making those poor kids fish for him and-"

"Natsu, I don't care what they're doing right now. You're my student right now, not them, and if you want to become a great teacher, friend, tactician and even a warrior, then you _have_ to pay attention to what I'm teaching you, Alright?"

I gave a firm nod. _Why do Fairy Tail Masters give such heart warming speeches?_ I smiled, fully awake and ready to learn.

 **S'more Dip N Dots... imagine how delicious they'd beeeee... yuuuummmmmyyyy...**

Five hours over. We had finished five hours after what we agreed on. I felt like my brain was gonna split in two with all the stuff I'd just learned. Sure, once I got into it I found it fun too, but over _seven hours_ with Mavis talking about tactics? My brain felt like it'd been thrown in a volcano to be half disintegrated by the lava, pulled out last second, and shoved back into my head. Why would she do something so torturous to a poor little kid like me?

Ok, obviously I'm not a little kid, judging by how old I am. Can you believe that I'm over 3,420 years old?!?! Like, that's something that'd give anyone a heart attack! Well, at least I learned something, ya know?

Anyways, I had finally made my way to my hammock and just as I was about to sit down-

"Don't even think about it! You've got training, Natsu! I refuse to let you relax just when you're getting better! Now, it's time for tonight's physical training."

I stared at Mavis with a look that told her exactly how I felt: I'm going to kill you if I don't get any food in my stomach.

She didn't seem to get the concept... on to phase two. "Mavis... I need food ya know. And I haven't eaten anything _all day_! Please please pleeeaaaseeee let me eat something! Anything! Maybe I can eat a giant bonfire? Or go hunt down a boar or even one of those big old wolves? Aannnyyyytthhiiinnnggg!!! I beg of you!!" I got on my hand and knees, doing my best pleading face I could think of.

I could practically hear the scowl in Mavis' voice as she replied. "Hmm... I don't know... if I give you five minutes, then that should be all the time you need to hunt, cook, eat, and even pee, yes?"

I looked up at her, meeting her eyes. I practically gasped out "Yes!", and the next thing I know she's nodding, holding a tiny little hourglass in her hand. With a wicked grin, I run off into the woods at unnatural speeds, grabbing a boar that I saw on the way. I lit my fists on fire, burning the creature as fast as I could so it'd only feel a second of pain as it was so burnt that most people'd complain about it being overdone. Not me, though. I made it back, eating the poor piggy in less than a minute. I still had a good three minutes left. I smiled as I ran over to the nearby river, drinking lots of its deliciously fresh water. After that, I went behind a bush, did some 'manly business', as Elfman would say, and I was back at the campsite, still a minute and a half remaining. I grinned cockily at Mavis as I lay down in my hammock, closing my eyes for the short amount of time I had left.

It was over far faster than I wanted it to be, but I felt totally replenished and ready for tonight's exercise. I followed Mavis along to the other side of the island, both of us practically skipping along in content.

Once we made it there, I laughed as Mavis told me what we'd be working on.

I worked more on my flames that night, both my magic and curse forms, and when I felt that I'd improved on combining all my magical slaying forms Mavis allowed me to even try mixing my magic and curse form to see what'd happen. Let's just say we took a nice break after we blew up a majority of the little training grounds. All I had done was held up a finger of my curse fire and a finger of my dragon slaying fire, put em together and you get an extremely large explosive that almost knocked me out with the half a mile wide crater that I'd somehow created. I was pretty happy knowing that I could demolish the bad guys with just my _fingers_ though. So instead of us moving onto something else, I asked First if I could try directing the attack, and that's what we worked on all night. It was chaotic, destructive, and _super_ fun. Once I had mastered that move, it was already two in the morning and Mavis told me that I needed sleep.

I had wanted to object to the idea, but I had unwillingly yawned and my eyes had already started to droop. _Ewww... Gray..._ Anyways, I reluctantly agreed to go to sleep, and I closed my eyes, the darkness wrapping itself around my entire being.

 **A/N: Alright, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible but I've never been very good at writing about training experiences. I tried though, so I hope you all like this 1/2 chapter and please read and review! And please please Please tell me what kind of powers I should give Happy and the Trio, Alright?**

 **Anyways, love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **SKaEtrgrL**


	22. Chapter: Uh I Forgot XD

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry for disappearing for such a long time! I had been doing so well on staying updated too! :( But I'm back now, so it's ok! It's the last week of school for me, tomorrow being the very last day of finals! That means that I'll probably have a lot more free time to get back into writing my fanfics. This chapter will be more of a quick little filler just because of the fact that I still haven't given the trio and Happy any FT powers yet, which I think I had said I'd do for y'all. So, I'd like to try giving almost what I'd consider a rough sketch of how they might be. Nobody gave me any ideas for magic, so I figured I'd just try to pick a magic that suits each individual best. Before I get into the chapter, I'd like to make shoutouts for those who've been keeping me going!**

 **I'd like to start with TheSandra. Not only have you been with me the entirety of this story, but you've left incredible reviews every chapter I've updated! What makes you even more incredible isn't just that you're a fan, but a friend as well. Thank you for checking up on me to make sure that I was doing alright. It really does mean a lot to me so thank you so so so very much! I've been doing fine, it's just been pretty hectic what with finals and just moving into our new house not even a month ago, so yeah!**

 **Next up is Ninetails the Nine tailed Fox. Your reviews are absolutely incredible! They have so much constructive criticism and such great ideas that it really helps this story come along. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so hopefully I'll update my other fanfic soon as well.**

 **Anyways, now that I'm satisfied with my extremely long apologetic A/N, I'll get started for you guys! IMPORTANT: If you don't like the FT magic I give the Trio and Happy, then please let me know and I'll try to change it if you have any better ideas. Love y'all and let's get started!**

 **It's currently 9:44 pm, so let's see if I can type up a good chap within an hour.**

 **Chapter: Uh... I Forgot XD**

Natsu lay fast asleep as the trio tried not to snicker. Well, that is Ron and Harry tried not to snicker as Hermoine glared at the boys from behind.

Happy walked up and almost fell on the floor from trying not to laugh at what the boys were doing. Snatching the black Sharpie from Ron's shaking hand, Happy whispered "You're doing it all wrong. It's this way..." Sticking his tongue out and scrunching his practically invisible eyebrows in concentration, Happy floated above the fire dragon slayer's face as he gently drew a curly mustache, goatee, pretend glasses and a mole next to Natsu's mouth. "Done!" The market flew out of Happy's tiny paws and into the bushes as the trio tried their hardest not to die of laughter.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bloody hell, Happy! You know how to do things right! I bet my brothers love you, huh?" Ron continued to laugh as he wiped tears from his eyes, making the laughter even more contagious as everyone chimed in.

"Ugh..." The group of four slowly turned their heads towards the strange noise emitting from the hammock. Natsu rolled over, hugging the edge of the hammock like it was the only blanket left in the world. "I'm gonna eat you, you delicious delicacy... you're an extra special fire to me... get... in da belly... I don't bite... gehehe..."

Ron just doubled over as he pointed his finger at Natsu. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't take it anymore! Did anybody bring a camera with them? I gotta get this on video! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Harry and Happy were bellowing with laughter at Ron's reaction while Hermoine giggled silently in the background, her shoulders shaking as she tried to deny any fact that she found this funny.

 _BOOM!_

Ron flew backwards into a tree as he slumped at its base, gently poking his now extremely broken nose. "Bloody Hell! Gah! That hurts..."

Everyone (besides the currently broken ginger) looked towards where the loud noise had originated from. Natsu smiled, his flaming fist outstretched as he mumbled "take that... stupid Gray..."

Hermoine laughed at Natsu's sleep fighting before turning towards the still slumping Ron. "You're an idiot, you know that right? I told you not to mess with Professor Dragneel! When he figures out what you boys did, he's going to make training absolute hell for all of you."

Ron glared at Germoine before countering. "I didn't even draw on his face! It was the stupid flying blue cat!"

"Aye! Wait... hey! That's mean!" Happy flew off into the bushes (ironically where he'd thrown the Sharpie earlier), the words "fat", "diet", and "fish" slowly fading away into the background.

Harry simply blinked before walking towards the still slumbering dragon (he had smoke coming out of his nostrils, for Mavis' sake!). Picking up a nearby stick, the Boy Who Lived gently poked Natsu in the cheek, waiting for a reaction. When one didn't come, he continued to poke at the dragon slayer until any sign of movement was visible.

"Guh... it's... just... lemme sleep... five more days, Erza... it's... isssa too... too early..." Harry jumped back before giving a deadpan look.

"He's not waking up."

"I've noticed that, Hermoine."

"Well, are you going to wake him properly or not?" Hermoine frowned at Harry as she placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "It's time to train, after all."

"Well if you're so persistent then you can wake him up!" Harry shoved the stick into Hermoine's chest, storming over to sit next to Ron.

With a hmph, the frizzy haired girl slowly made her way towards the golden horned boy.

Before even a single tap could be made on Natsu's arm, a shadow appeared behind Hermoine. With a slow turn of her head, both girls stared at eachother as Mavis floated above Hermoine, arms crossed and head shaking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's a very deep sleeper, ya know. He stayed up pretty late mastering his powers more too, so I'm going to be nice and let him sleep in today. You four, however, get to start right away. I'd like to see how far along you've come." Mavis began floating away, the three modern children following behind.

Not even two minutes later, a small, blue cat emerged from the bushes eating a fish. "I'm back now so everything's ok. Look! I even found the Shappie to draw a unibrow! I never got to draw it on him earlier cuz I forgot!" Ignoring the silence, the Exceed flew over to Natsu, biting down on the fish and shoving his wet, fish guy hands on the demon's face. "There! Now it's a masterpiece!" Satisfied with his fishy work and very thick unibrow, Happy turned around and just floated off after the others, not even realizing he was walking right into Tenrou's version of a gladiatorial cathedral.

 **Dip n Dots... still haven't had any... but I got froyo today so I guess that's pretty good too!**

Hermoine's brow glistened with sweat as she looked through the red glasses the first master had given her. "WATER!" The word materialized above Ron (who had gotten his nose aligned thanks to Mavis XD), the letters falling apart into a crashing wave of water that fell onto Ron, drenching the already injured boy from head to toe.

Ron complained as Mavis clapped her hands. "Your script magic is coming along extremely nice, Ms. Granger. Continue to practice while I move onto Ron, Alright?"

Ron glared at Hermoine before wincing in pain. Sure, his nose had been realigned but it still hurt like bloody hell. "So, How is your fire magic coming along?" Ron smiled before pointing his hand at Hermoine like a finger gun, a little purple flame appearing on his finger tip. With a cocky grin, he 'shot' the gun, the flickering flame shooting through the air until it reached its destination: Hermoine's butt.

The flame flickered to life as it greedily are away her clothes, the girl frowning before realizing what was happening. "WATER! WATER! WATER!"

That was a mistake that Hermoine would regret. Three giant WATERs appeared above her, practically drowning the poor child.

Ron smiled as he tried to stifle his laugh, whistling as he turned away from the bow glaring girl. " _You."_ Hermoine stormed over to Ron, her fists balled up as she approached him. Before a single move could be made, a gust of sand blew between the two, Harry glaring at the both of them.

"You two are like an abusive old married couple."

Two sets of eyes met Harry's and the poor sand mage shrunk back against a tree, mumblingbabout how he "was only trying to help..."

 **More Dip n Dots... serve them cold cuz then they'd just be gross...**

Happy almost dropped his fish from the sight before him. With absolutely no desire to even walk over there, Happy spread his angelic wings. "Nope." And the blue Exceed floated his way back to Natsu, munching on his fish the entire way there.

 **A/N: Ik this was such a short chapter, but I need to reread all my chapters so I can make sure I keep up with the story and don't mess anything up. I wanted this chap to be semi long but it sorta just got into me trying to figure out what kind of magic I wanted everyone to have. So, just a recap:**

 **Harry- sand magic (like Max)**

 **Ron- fire magic (like Romeo)**

 **Hermoine- script magic (like Levy)**

 **Happy- still unknown**

 **I know I said I'd get all of them but coming up with the Trio's new magic was a challenge itself, and honestly my brain just isn't up to speed rn to figure out what Happy could have. Please leave a review as to what you think Happy should have (or if he should have one at all) and let me know what you think of the powers I've given to the trio. I felt like sand magic and fire magic has so much potential to grow and turn into something new, and they work well together too. Plus Ron and Natsu seem to get along pretty well so I figured that since Ron was giving off sort of a Romeo vibe then that's how I'd do it. And script magic for Hermoine? I think that's a match made in heaven! So, please let me know if you think otherwise or have any ideas. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It's currently 10:33 pm, and I think I'm pretty much done for tonight. My goal was to put up a chapter and that I have done. So, catch some sleep and love y'all!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
